<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Mickey Drops And Ian Doesn't Get It +1 Time They Do It Right by PANDAR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154261">5 Times Mickey Drops And Ian Doesn't Get It +1 Time They Do It Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR'>PANDAR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Aftercare, Aftermath of Canonical Rape, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bratting, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Breathplay, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Crime, Canon-Typical Homophobia, Canon-Typical Sexism, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cigarettes, Closeted Character, Clothed Sex, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Coitus Interruptus, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domspace, Edge Play, Edging, Embarrassment, Emotional Constipation, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Gags, Guilt, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Intrusive Thoughts, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Lack of Communication, Literal Sleeping Together, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Marijuana, Massage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Kissing, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Personal Growth, Pillow Prince, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Recovery, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, Strength Kink, Subdrop, Subspace, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweat, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Undressing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Bondage, minor exhibitionism, no switching, thoughts of self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен Галлагер привносит в жизнь Микки Милковича несколько десятков новшеств, главным из которых, очевидно, является возможность регулярно заниматься сексом, что на самом деле весело. Йен получает сомнительную честь для сотни «впервые» у Микки, каждое в постепенной, но непрерывной веренице событий, и Микки делает все возможное, чтобы не думать ни об одном из них. Обычно он терпит неудачу, но об этом не должен знать никто, кроме него самого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Тэги, указанные автором оригинального текста для данной работы.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201169">5 Times Mickey Drops And Ian Doesn't Get It +1 Time They Do It Right</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction">calico_fiction</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автору оригинальной истории. Спасибо за это удовольствие!</p>
<p>Всем тем людям, которые оценили "Good Boy" и заинтересовались чем-то подобным.<br/>Пока горит, нужно делиться огнем.</p>
<p>И отдельно - одной приятной девушке, за ее не менее приятные и глубокие мысли по теме. Спасибо!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Тэги, указанные автором оригинального текста для данной работы (пояснения — уже от меня).</strong>
</p>
<p>Они могут быть своего рода спойлерами к последующим событиям в сюжете, а мне хотелось, чтобы некоторые (на мой взгляд, довольно возбуждающие, а значит, приятные) вещи стали для читателя сюрпризом, но все мы — люди разные. Отчасти потому, что у меня нездоровая тяга к пояснениям и описаниям, и это опять превратилось в целую главу. Поэтому решайте сами, хотите ли вы знать заранее.</p>
<p>Но, как всегда, не стоит принимать все нижесказанное как истину или руководство к действию. Если тема вам интересна, проведите собственные изыскания!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Bad BDSM Etiquette </strong>— плохой БДСМ этикет.</p>
<p>В силу отсутствия опыта у обоих ребят и того, что вначале они отчасти не понимают, отчасти не обсуждают вслух происходящее между ними именно в контексте БДСМ отношений.</p>
<p><strong>Dom/sub Undertones </strong>— Дом/Саб подтекст.</p>
<p>Йен — Доминант/Микки — Сабмиссив.</p>
<p>До того, как данные роли будут озвучены вслух или обдуманы, они лишь являются контекстом происходящего уже с первой главы.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subdrop.</strong>
</p>
<p>Сабдроп — это возникающее у боттома (сабмиссива) сразу после сессии преходящее состояние физической изможденности и плохое самочувствие, а также состояние нравственной подавленности, депрессии, тоски, тревоги, нервного срыва, иными словами, глубокого психологического дискомфорта, — сразу или через некоторое время после сессии.<br/>
Более глубокое изучение темы (если вам интересно): http://bdsm-howto.ru/sabdrop/</p>
<p><strong>Homophobic Language</strong> — гомофобный язык.</p>
<p><strong>Racist Language</strong> — расистский язык.</p>
<p><strong>Under-negotiated Kink</strong> — переговоры о кинке.</p>
<p><strong>Кинк</strong> — странность, ненормальность, отклонение. В данном случае — специфические сексуальные предпочтения.</p>
<p><strong>Breathplay</strong> — «игры» с дыханием.</p>
<p>Аутоасфиксиофилия, асфиксиофилия, сексуальная/эротическая асфиксия, сексуальное/эротическое удушение, игры с контролем дыхания — форма аномальной сексуальной активности, связанная с использованием средств, ограничивающих доступ кислорода в лёгкие и/или к головному мозгу для усиления ощущений, связанных с сексуальной разрядкой. Возбуждение возникает при кратковременном ограничении подачи кислорода к головному мозгу и накоплении в мозгу углекислого газа. Вызывает состояние головокружения и сильного расслабления всего тела, сопровождающегося половым возбуждением. Является одной из форм БДСМ-практик, родственные методы, связанные с получением эйфории и других эффектов, без сексуального удовольствия — игры с асфиксией и холотропное дыхание.</p>
<p>Осуществляется чаще всего либо наложением на горло петли из толстой верёвки (ремня, тряпичной ленты) и кратковременным сильным затягиванием с последующим ослаблением, либо натягиванием герметичного пакета на голову с перетягиванием его на шее — так называемый бэггинг (от английского bagging, производного от bag — мешок).</p>
<p>Является достаточно опасной практикой и требует обязательного контроля со стороны партнёра, так как может привести к потере сознания и обездвиживанию партнёра. Связана с серьёзным риском для жизни субъекта: в США, по оценкам специалистов, ежегодно наблюдается от двухсот до одной тысячи случаев аутоэротической смерти, связанной с подобного рода действиями.</p>
<p><strong>Аftermath of canonical rape</strong> — последствия канонического изнасилования.</p>
<p>Относится к описанию событий после 3*06 в каноне.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subspace.</strong>
</p>
<p>Сабспейс — особый тип трансового состояния в БДСМ-практике. Термин является транслитерированным заимствованием из английского БДСМ-сленга, англ. subspace — «подпространство».</p>
<p>Внутри субкультуры БДСМ словом «сабспейс» обозначается специфическое измененное состояние сознания партнёра, возникающее вследствие физических воздействий (таких, как флагелляция) и сопутствующих им эмоциональных переживаний. В данном состоянии деятельность коры головного мозга затормаживается, а в кровь выбрасывается большое количество эндорфинов. Субъективно действие эндорфинов проявляется в ощущении восторга, радости, счастья и тому подобных ощущений, потере чувства времени и реальности. Объективно оно определяется снижением психомоторных реакций на боль или другие негативные раздражители. Как и в состоянии обычного транса, внешними признаками могут быть расфокусированный взгляд и расслабленная лицевая мускулатура.</p>
<p>В практике БДСМ усиленное выделение эндорфинов наблюдается главным образом при физических воздействиях. При этом выделение эндорфинов зачастую напрямую зависит от силы воздействия. Вместе с тем, в соответствии с действием психофизиологических систем человека, любая положительная эмоция достаточной силы (восторг, бурная радость и т. п.) сопровождается выделением эндорфинов. Вследствие этого у лиц, склонных к впадению в транс, достижение его может наблюдаться и при отсутствии физических воздействий, лишь благодаря эмоциональному фону. Таковым фоном могут служить как положительные чувства (удовольствие, радость), так и отрицательные (страх, стыд или унижение).</p>
<p>Если речь идет о флагелляции, то введение подчиняющегося партнёра в состояние транса в большинстве случаев достигается ритмичным нанесением ударов одинаковой силы. Чем стабильнее и монотоннее ритм, тем быстрее подчиненный партнёр достигает изменённого состояния сознания. В принципе, глубину транса можно контролировать, меняя ритм и силу воздействия. Серьёзное влияние оказывает также фон — музыка и обстановка, располагающие к впадению в транс.</p>
<p>Важным является тот факт, что в состоянии транса подчиняющийся партнёр частично утрачивает болевые ощущения. Возможно даже достижение уровня полной нечувствительности к боли. Данное состояние опасно тем, что для доминирующего партнёра становится невозможно судить о силе удара и состоянии пассивного партнёра по его реакциям. Это повышает риск ошибок в дозировке воздействия и опасность нанесения травм. Также важен тот факт, что сознание человека в трансе изменено и отличается повышенной уязвимостью. Поэтому введение подчиняющегося партнёра в транс требует осторожности и повышенного к нему внимания доминирующего партнёра.</p>
<p>Источник: https://www.wikiwand.com/ru/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81</p>
<p><strong>Mildly Dubious Consent</strong> — слегка сомнительное согласие.</p>
<p>Про сомнительное согласие есть тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4576837/11840322?tab=3</p>
<p>Но если коротко, то сомнительное согласие — это совершение сексуальных и/или эротических действий в отношении одного или нескольких персонажей без наличия как явного согласия, так и явного несогласия последних.</p>
<p>!!! Лично я не увидела в работе чего-то, что можно было бы интерпретировать как явное несогласие/изнасилование. !!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bondage.</strong>
</p>
<p>Бонда́ж — эротико-эстетическая практика, заключающаяся в лишении одним партнёром (доминирующим) другого (подчиняющегося) той или иной степени физической подвижности и/или свободы действий с целью получения психосексуального и/или эстетического удовольствия. Обычно рассматривается как одна из составляющих частей БДСМ. Чаще всего под бондажом понимают связывание, но также в это понятие входят другие виды ограничения или лишения свободы действий: сковывание, использование колодок, наручников и тому подобных предметов, заключение в клетку и т. д. Может являться формой садомазохизма, однако чаще всего не имеет непосредственного отношения к причинению физической боли, ориентируясь в основном на моральную и эмоциональную составляющие практики.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Edgeplay.</strong>
</p>
<p>В БДСМ edgeplay — это субъективный термин для деятельности (сексуальной или ментально манипулятивной), которая может бросить вызов традиционной схеме S. S. C. (safe, sane and consensual/ безопастность, здравомыслие и согласованность); если человек осознает риски и последствия и готов их принять, то эта деятельность считается RACK (risk-aware consensual kink).</p>
<p>Принципы RACK'S Лучше всего описываются деконструкцией аббревиатуры:</p>
<p>• Осведомленность о рисках (risk-aware): оба или все партнеры хорошо информированы о рисках, связанных с предлагаемой деятельностью.</p>
<p>• Консенсус (consensual): в свете этих рисков оба или все партнеры в здравом уме дали предварительное согласие на участие в указанной деятельности.</p>
<p>• Кинк (kink): указанная деятельность может быть классифицирована как альтернативный секс.</p>
<p>Проще говоря — «предупрежден — вооружен».</p>
<p>Edgeplay может включать в себя последствия потенциального краткосрочного или долгосрочного ущерба или смерти, примером которых могут служить такие действия, как игра с дыханием (эротическая асфиксия), игра с огнем, игра с ножом, игра со страхом, игра с температурой, игра с воском и игра с оружием, а также потенциальный повышенный риск изменения серологического статуса*, когда присутствует риск обмена телесной жидкости, например, при нанесении порезов, игре с кровью или обнажении.</p>
<p>*Серологический статус — присутствие или отсутствие антител в сыворотке крови. Серологический статус при ВИЧ-инфекции может быть положительным (ВИЧ+, ВИЧ-позитивный, серопозитивный) или отрицательным.</p>
<p><strong>Orgasm Delay/Denial</strong> — задержка/отрицание оргазма</p>
<p>Отрицание оргазма, эротическое сексуальное отрицание или эджинг*, как его иногда называют, — это тип сексуальной игры, часто связанный с БДСМ, но не всегда. Смысл в отрицании оргазма заключается в том, чтобы находиться в состоянии сильного возбуждения, но не иметь оргазма в течение более длительного периода времени, чем это обычно занимает. Основная идея: один человек стимулирует и возбуждает другого так, как считает нужным, но возбужденный не может полностью достичь кульминации. Один человек получает сексуальный контроль над другим и выбирает, когда (и если) партнер может быть вознагражден сексуальным освобождением.</p>
<p>Источник: https://www.bellesa.co/collective/article?id=450/a-beginners-guide-to-orgasm-denial-edging-101</p>
<p>*Эджинг (с англ. слова the edge — грань, лезвие) — это техника управления оргазмом во время полового акта путем смены вида стимуляции или ритма движений мастурбации таким образом, чтобы партнер смог достичь оргазма не сразу.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Exhibitionism.</strong>
</p>
<p>Эксгибициони́зм (лат. exhibeo — выставлять, показывать) — форма отклоняющегося сексуального поведения, когда сексуальное удовлетворение достигается путём демонстрации половых органов незнакомым лицам, обычно противоположного пола, а также в публичных местах. Как правило, эксгибиционист не рассчитывает на продолжение контакта или завязывание отношений. Демонстрация половых органов нередко сопровождается половым возбуждением и мастурбацией.</p>
<p><strong>Barebacking</strong> — незащищенный анальный секс.</p>
<p>
  <strong>No Aftercare и Aftercare.</strong>
</p>
<p>Про Aftercare я как могла пояснила еще в работе «Хороший мальчик» в примечаниях к 3 главе, и не вижу смысла повторяться. Если вам встретиться толковая статья на эту тему, дайте знать. Мне ничего путного, лаконично поясняющего этот процесс не попалось.<br/>
Ссылка тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/8592394/21966710#part_content</p>
<p>Соответственно, это осуществление и не осуществление Aftercare.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Topping from the Bottom.</strong>
</p>
<p>Смена ролей — Доминант оказывается в подчиняющейся роли (позиции), а Сабмиссив — в доминирующей.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shoe Kink.</strong>
</p>
<p>Своего рода «фут-фетиш» — влечение к ступням, а также применение сексуальных практик с использованием ступней для получения сексуального удовольствия.</p>
<p>Фут-фетишизм (англ. foot fetish) — сексуальное влечение к ступням. Является одним из самых распространённых направлений сексуального фетишизма, более распространён у мужчин, чем у женщин.</p>
<p>Кинк на обувь — нечто похожее, но с участием обуви, а не голой стопы.</p>
<p>Возможно, уместно предположить Ретифизм — разновидность фетишизма, сочетающегося с мазохизмом, при которой роль фетиша играет обувь (а иногда и другие предметы из кожи).<br/>
Различные сексуальные кинки тут: https://ericell.diary.ru/p177427463.htm?oam</p>
<p><strong>Kink Discovery.</strong> Ну, это — обнаружение кинка, т.е. понимание того, что у тебя есть определенные кинк/кинки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1. В этот раз они держатся за руки, но это все равно, что быть связанным.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йен Галлагер привносит в жизнь Микки Милковича несколько десятков новшеств, главным из которых, очевидно, является возможность регулярно заниматься сексом, что на самом деле весело. Йен получает сомнительную честь для сотни «впервые» у Микки, каждое в постепенной, но непрерывной веренице событий, и Микки делает все возможное, чтобы не думать ни об одном из них. Обычно он терпит неудачу, но об этом не должен знать никто, кроме него самого.</p><p>Новинка номер кто-блядь-знает, это быть тем, в ком нуждаются. Конечно, Мэнди весьма нравится, когда Микки защищает ее и она даже иногда просит его сделать это, но она чертовски уверена, что ему это не нужно. Но Йен появляется у дверей Микки без предупреждения и без приглашения — так же, как он вообще вошел в жизнь Микки, — с ебаными слезами в глазах. Микки сразу же хочет это исправить, что бы это ни было, что, вероятно, тоже было бы совершенно в новинку, если бы он не был старшим братом. Он подавляет это глупое чувство (как будто он вообще мог бы исправить что-нибудь, если бы попытался), и он думает, что прикрыл свою задницу в данной ситуации, пока Йен не произносит: «Мне нужно тебя увидеть».</p><p>Естественно, это самое что ни на есть неподходящее время, когда отец Микки не только дома, но и взбешен из-за чего-то. Микки слышит, как этот ублюдок кричит вместе с Мэнди на заднем фоне. Он пытается найти подходящее оправдание, но Йен сказал, что он ему нужен, и Микки каким-то образом может чувствовать это. Глубоко в своих инстинктах, которые Йену всегда удается затронуть, Микки физически чувствует потребность Йена в нем, и это охуенно приятно. Микки знает, что для него будет болезненно, если он подведет Йена, и хотя боль, конечно, не в новинку, Микки интуитивно чувствует, что та роль, в которой Йен заставляет его себя ощущать, никогда не должна причинять боли.</p><p>Во всяком случае, так он говорит себе, тихо выскальзывая за дверь. Таким образом, он не должен называть себя лохом, которым он, по-видимому, является.</p><p>***</p><p>Микки встречается с Йеном в подсобке «Кэш и Граб» — то, к чему он быстро и с удовольствием привыкает, независимо от того, как сильно пытается помешать себе привязаться (это самый проигрышный вопрос из всех проигранных вопросов, но Микки не из тех, кто сдается). Несмотря на то, что парень, очевидно, немного успокоился с тех пор, как Микки сказал ему, что встретит его здесь, глаза Йена все еще слегка влажные и красноватые по краям. Микки никогда бы не сказал этого вслух, но он думает, что это выглядит своего рода… красиво.</p><p>Йен, конечно же, тянется за поцелуем, и после последней нелепой мысли, это уже перебор, чтобы даже попытаться, так что Микки быстро поворачивается спиной. Он чувствует себя гребаным ссыклом, поэтому, чтобы сохранить лицо, протягивает руку к первому, что видит перед собой — передвижному металлическому стеллажу с напитками и прочей хренотенью, и хватается за него. Он наклоняется вперед, слегка расставляет ноги, стараясь быть приглашающим, но не слишком нетерпеливым. Он слышит, как Йен тяжело вздыхает позади него, наполовину раздраженный и наполовину удивленный, и Микки прикусывает ухмыляющиеся губы, потому что его пидорское «Я» радуется от того, что он заставляет Йена испытывать хоть какие-то чувства.</p><p>Йен сначала хватает Микки за бедра, что вполне ожидаемо. Он тянет Микки назад еще дальше, прижимает ногу к внутренней стороне одной из лодыжек Микки, раздвигая его ноги шире, и Микки приходится плотно сжать губы, чтобы не стонать, как маленькая сучка, потому что даже небольшое прикосновение от Йена заставляет его распаляться и с готовностью трахаться. У Йена есть этот особый способ грубого обращения, которым Микки не может насытиться: он нежен, но невероятно настойчив, как будто хочет убедиться, что Микки не устоять перед тем, как хорошо он заставит его себя чувствовать.</p><p>Йен протягивает руку, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и штаны Микки за него, о чем раньше Микки мог бы подумать как о том, что Йен заставляет его почувствовать себя ребенком или типа того, как будто он не может раздеться сам, но вместо этого только возбуждается до пиздеца. Руки Йена задевают бедра Микки, его причиндалы и член по-медицински умело, но, несмотря на это, каким-то образом интимно. Это почти шок, когда Йен, наконец, плотно прижимается к члену Микки, всегда так, и Микки ничего не может поделать с тем, как у него перехватывает дыхание, или с тем, как он толкает свою задницу назад так, чтобы Йен оказался вровень с ним. Йен самодовольно хихикает в ухо Микки, и Микки захныкал бы, если бы занимался такими вещами.</p><p>Йен трогает Микки пальцами так же, как раздевал его — по одному за раз, пока Микки не становится беспомощным, мечтая о большем. К тому времени, когда его штаны спущены до колен, Микки слегка взмок от легкого пота, который выступил только от удовольствия, сильно прикусил губу и тяжело дышит сквозь зубы. Тихое, но искреннее <em>«Ах!»</em> умудряется сорваться с его опухших губ, когда Йен, наконец, проталкивается внутрь — мягко, но невероятно настойчиво; никакого спасения.</p><p>Микки так крепко вцепился в опоры стеллажа с напитками, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев. Он не знает почему, но по какой-то причине ему больше нравится секс с Йеном, когда тот берет на себя все прикосновения, заботится обо всем. Всегда есть опасность того, что Йен просто не даст ему подрочить, что делает все происходящее каким-то образом более захватывающим. Кроме того, это всегда ощущается намного лучше, когда Йен прикасается к нему, чем когда Микки трогает сам себя. Не говоря уже о том, что если это зависит от Йена — когда Микки кончит, и кончит ли вообще, — Микки не должен беспокоиться о том, чтобы получить желаемое и может просто сосредоточиться на чувстве наполненности членом Йена, ему не нужно переживать о том, чтобы кончить слишком рано или слишком поздно, потому что Йен, похоже, каждый раз точно знает, сколько времени это займет.</p><p>Опоры стеллажа холодны и тверды в руках Микки, удобно прижаты к его горячим ладоням, а Йен распаленный и напористый у него за спиной. Его ремень раскачивается с каждым толчком, оставляя ритмичные жалящие шлепки по голым бедрам. Влажное трение члена Йена внутри делает Микки чувствительным и создает такие охуенно приятные ощущения. Руки Йена возвращаются к бедрам Микки, удерживая его там, где Йен хочет, чтобы он был. Йен знает, что лучше не оставлять следов в силу их обстоятельств, но Микки не сомневается, что ему бы понравилось, если бы Йен это сделал.</p><p>Когда Йен обхватывает ладонями руки Микки, держащие стеллаж, кажется, что Йен все это знает, что это именно он сделал это таким образом, вот как он этого хочет, и собирается получить. Как если бы Микки должен был заработать право на свой оргазм или прочая херня вроде этого, и Микки, блядь, не знает почему это хорошо, но заебись, так оно и есть. Неожиданно, приятно стало не только телу Микки, но каким-то более глубоким его частям. Он не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме действительно всепоглощающего удовольствия; не может видеть, слышать, обонять или чувствовать что-либо, кроме Йена, и <em>черт возьми</em>, но разве Йен не выглядит, звучит, пахнет и ощущается как блядь нечто <em>потрясающее</em>. Микки в своей жизни пробовал много наркотиков, и ни один из них не мог даже надеяться на то, чтобы достичь того же уровня кайфа, в котором он пребывает, находясь в ловушке, припертый Йеном к стенке.</p><p> </p><p>Микки настолько опьянен и задыхается, что даже не способен издать ни одного из тех гейский звуков, которые ему обычно приходится сдерживать изо всех сил, так что сначала он даже не замечает, когда Кэш заходит к ним. Единственное, что прорывается сквозь его странную эйфорию, это то, что Йен перестал двигаться и вышел из него, и он способен лишь на единственную жалкую мысль: <em>«Я сделал что-то не так?»</em>, прежде чем Кэш кричит: «Какого хуя, Йен?» — и Микки словно без предупреждения бросили в глубокий конец бассейна, наполненного ледяной водой.</p><p>Микки удирает, как от этого ужасного чувства, так и от рефлекторного страха и стыда быть разоблаченным как посмешище, которым он и является, но в то время, как стыд исчезает относительно быстро, страх остается с ним в течение всех двадцати минут, что занимает у него дорога до дома. Ледяное ебаное оцепенение проходит по всему его позвоночнику и оседает в животе, и он чувствует себя неподъемным, заторможенным и безмозглым. Чем дольше он не может стряхнуть с себя эти ощущения, тем больше злится, не имея блядь понятия, на кого именно — Кэша, Йена или самого себя, так что он просто винит всех разом и тащит своею уязвленную задницу обратно до задрипанного магазина тюрбаноголового.</p><p>Микки просто, блядь, импровизирует на ходу, когда добирается туда, хватает батончик «Сникерс» и дразнит парня. Он знал, что Йен и его трахает, и да, может быть, пару раз он задавался вопросом, зачем Йену это нужно, когда он может просто трахнуть Микки, и хорошо, наверно, это можно классифицировать как ревность или типа того, но такого как сейчас, еще никогда не было. Микки не помнит ни одного случая, когда бы он испытывал такую сильную ненависть к кому-либо, даже к своему дерьмовому отцу. Это совершенно ново для него — еще одна ебаная новинка, — что он не ощущает никакой потребности в насилии над Кэшем. Он хочет причинить ему боль, да, но он хочет ранить чувства этого ублюдка, и он хочет быть чертовски грубым, хочет знать его лучше только для того, чтобы иметь возможность сказать что-то, что поразит сильнее, вонзится глубже.</p><p>С другой стороны, истерично думает Микки, когда Кэш стреляет в него, возможно, он уже попал в цель, не произнеся ни слова. Он чувствует отдаленное торжество по этому поводу, хотя его внутренности все еще леденеют.</p><p>***</p><p>В колонии для несовершеннолетних Микки испытывает холод, тошноту и боль во всем теле. Он пытается списать все на огнестрельное ранение, но знает, что не в этом его проблема. Но это не значит, что огнестрельное ранение само по себе не является гребаной проблемой. Нога пиздецки болит, и делает его очевидной мишенью. Но нет никаких причин, чтобы это вызвало головную боль или онемение пальцев. Не говоря уже о том, что его время реакции сократилось, что до хуя опасно в таком месте, как это. Но что бы ни делал Микки, он не может вернуться в строй. Конечно, он вымещает это на других — своего рода план «притворяйся, пока не добьешься своего», который, кажется, срабатывает. Он обзывает людей, бьет их своими костылями, убеждается, что они все знают его фамилию. Может быть он и чувствует себя легкой добычей, но ни за что на свете не позволит кому-то еще увидеть это.</p><p>Йен — первый, кто приходит к Микки, как только Микки разрешают посещения. Видя его, Микки получает целую кучу дерьмовых эмоций, с которыми он абсолютно не хочет иметь дело. Радость — наибольшая из них, потому что Микки, без сомнения, в этот момент блядская сучка Йена, и, вероятно, вилял бы хвостом, если бы он у него был. Но в последний момент появляется чувство вины, которое Микки не может объяснить. Он знает, что на самом деле не сделал ничего плохого, но все же физически ощущает себя обремененным тяжелым грузом разочарования, и причина, о которой твердит его разум, в том, что Йен даже не чувствует давления на плечах Микки.</p><p>Йен говорит: «Я скучаю по тебе», и давление немного ослабевает. Тем не менее, у Микки есть роль, которую нужно поддерживать, поэтому он отвечает Йену что-то вроде того, что вырвет его язык. Йен только ухмыляется, сверкая глазами, как будто Микки только что пошутил с ним о какой-то романтической срани или еще какой фигне. Он хочет, чтобы его раздражал факт наивной влюбленности Йена, но давление рассеивается еще больше и вместе с этим приподнимается уголок рта Микки. Он чувствует, что его внутренности начинают понемногу оттаивать, но игнорирует это, чтобы продолжать оправдывать происходящее огнестрельным ранением.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 2. В тот раз Йен должен был быть упрямым и настойчивым, но он не был.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йен приходит с Мэнди, чтобы забрать Микки из колонии, когда его освобождают. Он говорит, что это для того, чтобы защитить ее, но по тому, как он не сводит глаз с Микки, по тому, как они кажутся немного потемневшими, Микки знает, что он там ради него. Йен обнимает его за плечи, когда они уходят, и Микки кажется, как будто его почти никогда не касались за всю жизнь, это так по-глупому мило. Но он отмахивается от Йена, чувствуя на своей спине чей-то взгляд, и жалеет, что ему приходится это делать. Он хотел бы, чтобы Йен мог дотронуться до него любым способом и в любом месте, где пожелал, но дела обстоят иначе. Так что, вместо этого Микки подходит слишком близко, бросает слишком частые взгляды и встречает Йена в дагауте (1) после наступления темноты.</p><p>Йен немного подкачался с тех пор, как Микки видел его в последний раз, и его волосы стали короче. Микки готов поспорить, что в обоих моментах виновата, вероятно, вся эта армейская херня, но вопрос «почему» едва ли имеет значение. Микки получает руки и ладони Йена, его твердую грудь и живот, сильные бедра под тесными джинсами, и во рту у него пересыхает, как в пустыне. Йен мог бы отшвырнуть Микки, если бы захотел — мысль, которая вызывает электрическое возбуждение, горячо вспыхивающее в области паха Микки. Его член с самого начала не спал на посту, но теперь он более чем во внимании. Микки бы ерзал, позволив своим бедрам слегка покачиваться в возбужденном нетерпении, если бы Микки занимался такими вещами. А так, он просто прикусывает губу изнутри, чтобы Йен не видел, насколько он нуждается.</p><p>Они выпили по пиву. Микки хочет поцелуя. Он хочет, чтобы язык Йена был у него во рту. Он хочет, чтобы Йен крепко прижал его к сетчатой ограде позади, пока металл не оставит красные отпечатки на коже его спины, держа челюсть Микки своими руками, чтобы Микки не мог закрыть рот и мог только принять его, когда Йен прильнет к нему своим собственным. Он хочет, чтобы другая рука Йена сжимала бедро Микки так, чтобы каждый раз, когда Микки попытается толкнуться к нему для небольшого сладкого трения, все, что ему удастся — это отчаянно пошевелиться. Он хочет синяков в форме пальцев. Он хочет, чтобы Йен не прикасался к нему до тех пор, пока ему не станет почти больно. Он хочет, чтобы Йен заставил его умолять об этом, хочет, чтобы взгляд Йена был тяжелым и похотливым, когда он это сделает.</p><p>Правда, Микки также не хочет быть настолько ебаным педиком, но всякая херня случается, и Микки не кто иной, как профессионал в придумывании оправданий для себя. Так что, если и когда Йен, как всегда, попытается его поцеловать, и если и когда Микки наконец позволит этому произойти и откроет свой голодный рот, чтобы пососать язык Йена, как сучка в течку, ну… он подбухнул пивка, выкурил косячок, попал под влияние момента, — похуй.</p><p>Но на этот раз Йен не тянется за поцелуем. Он просто поворачивает Микки за плечо и толкает в чувствительный загривок, нежно, но твердо, чтобы заставить его наклониться. Микки жует внутреннюю сторону щеки, прежде чем подчиниться молчаливой команде, смущенный и, возможно, немного обиженный. Он не хочет признаваться в этом даже самому себе, так что он отгоняет эти дерьмовые гейские мысли и раздвигает ноги, пытается быть приглашающим, но не нетерпеливым.</p><p>Микки добирается до своих собственных брюк, но, в конце концов, Йен все равно заставляет его умолять.</p><p>***</p><p>Большинство людей никогда не поймут, что у Микки есть другие состояния, кроме как «бандитское мудачье». Иногда Мэнди жалеет, что она не такая, как большинство людей. Может быть, так было бы проще. Тогда она могла бы просто отмахнуться от настроений Микки, как от все той же разновидности того, что он — придурок. Но, конечно же, Мэнди именно здесь, застрявшая, будучи не похожей на большинство людей, а вместо этого, будучи младшей сестрой Микки — единственным гребаным человеком, вероятно, во всей Вселенной, который может сказать, что Микки чувствует себя паршиво, и, вероятно, также единственным гребаным человеком во всей Вселенной, который не может не заботиться об этом, как бы она ни старалась.</p><p>Хотя это странно. Он не выглядит больным, поэтому плохое настроение не вяжется. Есть, конечно, и другие причины для того, чтобы Микки закатил такую истерику: ему одиноко, он зол, кто-то должен ему деньги, он сделал что-то глупое и понял это, но у каждой из них есть свой собственный определенный вид долбанутости, и этот — определенно имеет все признаки того, что он болен. Когда Микки болеет, он, похоже, считает, что должен компенсировать наличие естественных человеческих слабостей (таких, как способность быть зараженным микробами), ведя себя очень жестко. Он становится властным, он становится стервозным, и он становится злым. Но, конечно, как и все люди, когда Микки нездоровится, он также становится сонным и болезненным, что не слишком трудно заметить, если вы знаете как. Так что да, Микки стервозный и медлительный, и он продолжает тереть свои виски, как будто у него болит голова, и надевает эту коричневую толстовку, Мэнди не знала, что это его (она могла бы поклясться, что она принадлежала Йену, но, может быть, он просто одолжил ее однажды, когда зависал у них), как будто ему холодно.</p><p>Но в дополнение к тому, что его нос не покраснел, а глаза не слезятся, и он, кажется, не спит больше обычного (или вообще), и он еще не пытался приготовить суп (всегда ужасный), Микки также не командует. Он, возможно, стервозный, и, разумеется, злой, но Микки не хочет ни с кем встречаться взглядом, округляет плечи, когда идет по коридору или через дверь, и если проходит мимо кого-то, то держит подбородок опущенным…</p><p>Мэнди никогда раньше не видела, чтобы он так себя вел, и это ее немного пугает.</p><p>Прямо сейчас он сидит на диване в этой толстовке, просто уставившись в пространство, как какой-то жалкий неудачник, поэтому Мэнди плюхается рядом с ним достаточно сильно, специально заставив его подпрыгнуть, чтобы убедиться, что действительно бесит его. Он бросает на нее быстрый взгляд, но только краем глаза, и кроме этого, он не двигается.</p><p>— В чем, блять, твоя проблема? Что у тебя изо рта несет, как из задницы? — допытывается Мэнди.</p><p>Она ожидает, что он с неохотой, но отвесит ей щелбан или ущипнет за соски, или что-то еще, но вместо этого он — и Мэнди буквально не может поверить своим глазам — закрывает рот рукой и смотрит на нее, как будто она выбросила его любимый пистолет в реку. Все исчезает в одно мгновение, обе руки Микки снова лежат на коленях, а выражение лица возвращается к обычному «сердитый подонок».</p><p>— Да пошла ты, шлюха, — он рявкает. — И да, возможно, это больная мозоль Мэнди, но для Микки это довольно слабая попытка. Тем не менее, она просто бормочет «неважно, мудак», и съебывает в свою комнату. Если он не хочет говорить об этом, он не будет.</p><p>Было уже далеко-далеко за полночь, когда Мэнди выскользнула из своей комнаты, чтобы приготовить себе что-нибудь перекусить, и увидела Микки на том же самом месте. Он вообще ее не замечает, и она волнуется. Она возвращается в свою комнату и роется в глубине ящика с нижним бельем в поисках коробки чая, которую Йен купил ей несколько месяцев назад, когда она сказала ему, что ее мама заваривала такой, и наливает для Микки кружку с медом и лимоном вместо перекуса для себя, как она изначально планировала. Он подскакивает, когда она протягивает ему кружку, как будто он действительно не заметил, как она двигалась позади него на кухне.</p><p> </p><p>Мэнди не знала, возьмет ли Микки чай, так что она чувствует облегчение, когда он это делает, даже если он просто смотрит в него. Она садится рядом с ним на диван, на этот раз осторожно, и наблюдает, как он абсолютно ничего не делает в течение пяти или шести полных минут. В конце концов, Мэнди больше не может выносить тишину, но и не хочет полностью испортить момент, который происходит или не происходит между ними, поэтому она просто протягивает руку и мягко кладет ее на затылок Микки. Мэнди моргает несколько раз, но заставляет себя не действовать дальше, когда он позволяет это. Медленно она начинает гладить короткие волоски у основания черепа Микки, готовясь к последствиям. Но Микки только тяжело вздыхает в свой чай, как грустный старый пес.</p><p>Глаза Микки вскоре начинают опускаться, его хватка на все еще дымящейся кружке становится довольно слабой. Мэнди берет ее и ставит на пол подальше от их ног. Она хочет сказать что-нибудь, чтобы Микки почувствовал себя лучше, что бы с ним не случилось, но она не уверена, не будет ли это слишком. В конце концов она останавливается на «у тебя не так уж плохо пахнет изо рта». Микки только хмыкает в знак согласия, так что Мэнди идет спать.</p><p>Утром она просыпается первой, как обычно, и обнаруживает, что Микки уснул на боку на диване. Она с раздражением уносит чай обратно на кухню и снова разогревает его, а затем будит Микки. Сначала Мэнди протягивает ему чай и смотрит, как он его пьет. Затем она протягивает ему зубную щетку. Она не может объяснить, почему так гордится, видя, как приподнимается уголок его рта, когда он наконец снова смотрит ей в глаза.</p><p>Мэнди иногда очень ненавидит своего брата, но когда он слегка ударяет ручкой зубной щетки по ее бедру, когда она встает, чтобы идти собираться к школе, она также очень любит его.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Дагаут (Dugout) — это зона на бейсбольном стадионе, предназначенная для расположения команд. Можно также перевести как «блиндаж» или «землянка».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 3: На этот раз Фрэнк все испортил.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Предупреждение: Микки думает, что Йен не заботится о нем, особенно в контексте погружения (в роль/сцену) и отсутствия Aftercare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Саутсайде, худшее, что может случиться в подростковом возрасте, кроме беспокойства о том, насколько серьезно твои говнюки-родители собираются испортить твои шансы в жизни, заключается в том, что иногда ты чертовски возбуждаешься без всякой ебаной причины. Это случается с Микки не так уж часто, но, когда это происходит, то это жесткий удар, в чем явный охуенный каламбур.</p><p>Они с Йеном оба сегодня работают в дурацком «Кэш и Граб». Они уже трахались три раза, а смена Микки началась всего час назад, и к тому же он опоздал. Даже с немного побаливающей задницей и пульсирующим укусом на плече (которого он сделал вид, что не заметил, чтобы не злиться на это), Микки все еще кажется, что он не кончал примерно пятьсот лет.</p><p>На Йене коричневая футболка с длинными рукавами, какими-то тупыми белыми полосками и тремя пуговицами спереди. Она ему немного велика, но в этом есть своя привлекательность, потому что Микки знает, что находится под ней. Кроме того, она не так свободна в районе грудных мышц, как во всех остальных местах, и если Микки смотрит достаточно пристально, то почти видит, как двигаются мышцы Йена, следуя его действиям. Йен возвращает сдачу рывком, отсчитывает банкноты, пальцы перелистывают их с плавной эффективностью. Микки жует губу и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Жар пробирает его до ебаных костей.</p><p>Микки следует за парнем до двери и запирает ее за ним, может быть, немного наклоняется, переворачивая табличку на «Закрыто», хотя это совершенно не обязательно.</p><p>— Господи, — говорит Йен. — Уже? — Когда Микки поворачивается, чтобы поднять на него брови, он выглядит дохуя самодовольным, с огромной ухмылкой и чертовым блеском в глазах.</p><p>— Может быть, если бы ты не давал мне как гребаный слабак, одного раза было бы достаточно, а? — он дразнит. Это самая большая куча дерьма, которая вышла изо рта Микки на его памяти, потому что Йен определенно знает, как немного подналечь для хорошего траха. Но правда — не то, что имеет значение прямо сейчас, и такой дерьмовый подход дает Микки именно то, чего он хочет — Йен хватает его за бедра, быстро и грубо толкая к подсобке.</p><p>— Ты говоришь, что хочешь еще сильнее, Мик? — требует Йен, для пущей убедительности кусая Микки за мочку уха.</p><p>— <em>Да</em>, — отвечает Микки. Может быть, его голос немного ломается, но какого вообще черта, потому что он хочет этого так жестко, как Йен может дать ему прямо сейчас, и ему это <em>очень нужно</em>.</p><p>Йен продолжает буксировать Микки спиной вперед, пока задняя часть бедер Микки не упирается во что-то. Конечно, Йен продолжает двигаться вперед, когда Микки вынужден остановиться, поэтому они плотно прижимаются друг к другу, и Микки автоматически раздвигает ноги, чтобы освободить место для Йена между ними. Он позволяет себе запрокинуть голову, крепко сжимает бицепс Йена и качает бедрами, когда Йен грубо оттягивает воротник его рубашки в сторону и скребет зубами по ключице.</p><p>— Черт, черт, — выдыхает Микки. — Блядь, отойди, дай мне развернуться, нахуй.</p><p>Йен кусает его еще раз, но потом поднимает голову и смотрит Микки в глаза жестким, вызывающим взглядом. Микки задерживает дыхание, чтобы не застонать.</p><p>— Нет, — твердо говорит Йен, и Микки замирает.</p><p>— Какого хрена? — он требует, убирая свою руку с руки Йена, как будто она обжигает. — Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду <em>«нет»</em>?</p><p>— Я имею в виду нет, — с легкостью настаивает Йен. — Мы сделаем это вот так.</p><p>Микки открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, потому что ни хуя, но прежде чем он что-то произносит, Йен осторожно приподнимает его за бедра так, что задница оказывается на том, во что он врезался, а затем кладет свои гребаные руки на внутреннюю сторону коленей Микки и раздвигает ноги, медленно продвигаясь вверх по его бедрам. Микки снова пытается задержать дыхание, но тихий звук все равно выходит из него.</p><p>— Вот так, — повторяет Йен, и Микки говорит:<br/>— Да. Хорошо.</p><p>Он оказывается лежащим на спине на чем-то вроде шкафа для прессы. Микки бы волновался, что он сломается, если бы его не отвлекал член в заднице. Ноги Микки болтаются в воздухе, и сначала он чувствовал себя немного глупо, но это не продлилось долго, потому что трудно чувствовать себя глупо в середине хорошего траха (не говоря уже о том, что руки Йена, держащие его за колено, ощущаются очень приятно).</p><p>Йен взял край своей футболки в рот, чтобы она не мешала, поэтому Микки получает возможность наблюдать, как во время толчков напрягается его пресс. Это чертовски красивый вид. К тому же, его ворчание и вздохи, доносящиеся приглушенно через ткань, охренеть как возбуждают. Однако угол немного не тот, поэтому Микки опирается на локти, собираясь немного приподняться, чтобы посмотреть, не будет ли так лучше. Но в ту же секунду, как он это делает, Йен выпускает футболку изо рта и огрызается:<br/>— Кто, черт возьми, сказал, что ты можешь двигаться?</p><p>— Какого… — начинает Микки, планируя закончить фразу с искренним «хуя?» — потому что, серьезно? Словно, если он принимает член, он должен еще и выполнять приказы или еще какое дерьмо, ни за что. Но, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Йен снова прерывает его, на этот раз отпустив одну из его ног и с силой толкнув обратно на шкаф.</p><p>По тому, как он внезапно застыл, и по выражению его лица становится совершенно очевидно, что Йен хотел пихнуть Микки в плечо, но немного ошибся, потому что его большой палец давит на впадину на шее Микки. Этого достаточно для Микки, чтобы почувствовать это, достаточно, чтобы знать, что его воздушный поток <em>может</em> быть ограничен, даже если это совсем не так. Микки ощущает свое тело двигающимся без разрешения, только под пристальным взглядом Йена — глаза становятся шире, брови сходятся, челюсть отвисает, спина выгибается дугой. Рот Йена тоже приоткрыт, и когда он распознает реакцию Микки как положительную, брови поднимаются, прежде чем он с любопытством наклоняет голову.</p><p>В порядке эксперимента Йен сильнее прижимает большой палец и снова начинает вращать бедрами. Микки не может сдержать хныканья, которое ускользает от него, но решает не беспокоиться об этом, когда Йен отвечает своим тихим, благоговейным стоном. Их глаза все еще зафиксированы друг на друге, и они продолжают смотреть, пока Микки не закрывает свои, тяжело сглатывая сквозь мягкую и устойчивую хватку Йена, и с дрожащим вдохом откидывает подбородок назад. Йену требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, но когда он это делает, то поправляет свою хватку так, что вся его рука оказывается на горле Микки. Он осторожно сжимает его, совсем чуть-чуть, и тело Микки неконтролируемо реагирует снова, чтобы со стоном сильнее вдавить и задницу и шею в Йена.</p><p>— <em>О боже</em>, — шепчет Йен.</p><p>Он звучит охуенно благоговейно, и Микки ощущает легкое головокружение, как будто он вращается, хотя уверен, что Йен не отрезал ему дыхание достаточно для такого эффекта. В течение долгих чудесных минут рука Йена на горле чувствуется чертовски потрясающе, и он плавает близко к оргазму, такого он никогда не испытывал раньше, а затем Фрэнк говорит: «Привет, мальчики», и Микки чувствует, что его вместо этого вздернули.</p><p>***</p><p>Микки дрожит, когда маниакально твердит об убийстве Фрэнка, и он чувствует себя больным и слабым, как будто не ел в течение нескольких дней, несмотря на плотный обед, съеденный им в подготовке к неоднократной ебле, которой он планировал заняться во время своей смены.</p><p>Йен, конечно, с ним не согласен. Микки, вероятно, тоже поспорил бы с кем-то, кто хотел бы убить его отца, хотя он знает, что этот гребаный ублюдок заслуживает этого. Ничего страшного. Не так уж и важно, что Йен держит дистанцию между ними. Не так уж и важно, что его рот сжат, руки скрещены, тон резкий.</p><p>Микки уходит. Ему есть чем заняться, он придумал хороший план. Не то что бы он убегает. Все это дерьмо ничего не значит для него, и Йен тоже. Нихуя не имеет значения, что Йен думает о нем (хотя тело Микки, похоже, не получило этой подсказки, потому что он все еще не может дышать).</p><p>Он словно наблюдает за собой со стороны, когда лжет своим братьям, когда ищет Фрэнка везде, где только может придумать, когда называет Йена всего лишь теплым ртом. Он наблюдает за собой с очень большого расстояния, слишком далекого, чтобы его чувства могли уловить что-нибудь, кроме металлических звуков. Он не в силах закрыть свой собственный рот, не способен удержать свою собственную спину от разворота на влажные глаза Йена.</p><p>Конечно, как только это сделано, и уже слишком поздно, чтобы все исправить, Микки снова врезается в реальность. Это как будто кто-то проник в его голову и увеличил громкость и контраст дохуя сильно. Его лихорадит, пока он идет за Фрэнком по тротуару, и ему приходится остановиться, когда он задыхается от резкого запаха алкоголя, доносящегося от этого гребаного неудачника, а затем остановиться совсем, когда воображаемая петля вокруг его шеи затягивается.</p><p>Микки на самом деле не принимает решение, чтобы сделать то, что он делает, но поскольку его кулак летит, он считает, что это лучший вариант. Он убивает миллион зайцев одним выстрелом — убирается подальше от Фрэнка и его пиздливого рта; от Терри и его подавляющего нрава; от своих братьев, которые, даже будучи тупыми, увидят его насквозь в любую ебаную секунду; от Йена и его больших глаз, большого сердца, больших рук…</p><p>Полицейский легко толкает Микки на землю и не замечает, как тот задыхается. Или ему все равно. Точно так же, как и Йену.</p><p>И это просто прекрасно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 4: время после того случая, о котором они не говорят.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они много целовались тем вечером. Только этим они и занимались, на самом деле. Микки мог бы подумать об этом, как о какой-то убогой хуйне, но тем не менее они просто целовались на диване в течение нескольких часов после ужина и просмотра фильма, и Микки был чертовски увлечен. Теплые руки Йена, скользившие вверх и вниз по бокам Микки под его футболкой, ощущались намного лучше, чем он мог ожидать, и к тому времени, когда Йен решил, что им пора спать, Микки был весь теплый, с покалывающими губами и странным кайфом, как будто укурился травкой, когда на самом деле они только разделили пару сигарет.</p><p>Йен спал на диване, Микки — на полу рядом с ним. Обычно он ненавидит это, но тогда это не казалось слишком сложным.</p><p>Он не думает о том, что произошло утром.</p><p>Он не думает об этом, когда Йену приходится уйти. Он определенно не думает об этом, когда Терри одаривает его таким жестоко торжествующим взглядом, который обычно приберегает для Мэнди.</p><p>Он думает об этом немного, случайно, и чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит. У Микки никогда не было больших проблем с тем, чтобы быть грязным, но прямо сейчас кажется, что его кожа размазана по костям и мышцам толстыми отвратительными слоями. Она засаленная и воняет, и Микки думает, что ему полегчает, если… он не знает, может быть, если он подожжет себя или что-то еще. Он фантазирует об этом. Это было бы больно. Но даже ДНК не может выжить в огне. Он будет чист, по крайней мере, за несколько секунд до смерти.</p><p>Но Микки на самом деле не хочет умирать, и все еще боится боли, как долбаный слабак, несмотря на то, что он должен был бы уже привыкнуть к ней. Поэтому он просто достает пистолет из своего комода, первый попавшийся под руку, и идет на крышу склада, где его ждут мишени. Он стреляет в течение долгого гребаного времени, пока руки не начинают неметь от отдачи, а предплечья — чувствовать усталость от столь длительного поглощения ударной волны. К тому времени, как Йен добирается туда, Микки уже не делает много выстрелов.</p><p>Приготовившись выстрелить, Микки краем глаза видит, как Йен выходит из-за угла, и он уже знал, что промажет, прежде чем Йен появился, и теперь выстрелить кажется и вовсе невозможным. Это необычно, как правило его присутствие придает Микки уверенности, потому что он знает, что заводит Йена, тот любит наблюдать за работой его рук и спины, наклоном подбородка и вызовом в глазах... Но только не сейчас. Сейчас Микки чувствует себя потрясенным и неуравновешенным (как будто ему не было достаточно херово само по себе). Он испытывает одновременно облегчение и страх, и эта двойственность вызывает у него головокружение, усугубляя дурманящее ощущение от вероятного сотрясения мозга.</p><p>— Так что, спасибо мне, — говорит Йен своим фальшивым голосом, который Микки ненавидит. — Тебя отхлестали пистолетом и ранили в задницу. — Слова звучат точно так же, как события, которые они описывают, и Микки просто концентрируется на стрельбе, чтобы его колени не подогнулись. Фантомная боль пройдет, но шутка останется. (1) Микки чувствует это на своих плечах. Это проникает в него, впитывается прямо в остальную грязь, из которой он состоит. Но так будет лучше всего. Лучше чувствовать себя ужасно со всем этим дерьмом прямо сейчас и преодолеть это, чем…</p><p>— Я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, — говорит Йен, на этот раз искренне. Он снова особенный — обеспокоенный и милый, но без тени жалости. Его забота ощущается как освежающая вода на болезненном и вспотевшем затылке Микки, как холодное пенистое пиво в его животе.</p><p>Он начинает погружаться в это пространство. Йен уже ознакомил его с этим ощущением; шесть или семь раз из десяти, когда они вместе, Йен доставляет его туда. Именно этого он и не хотел. Чувствовать себя так хорошо вызывает привыкание, более сильную гравитационную силу, чем любой наркотик, который Микки когда-либо имел удовольствие пробовать. Иногда Микки кажется, что его притяжение к Йену сильнее, чем притяжение к Земле. Но, стоя обеими ногами на земле, Микки понимает, что они должны отступить друг от друга. Они не могут разгуливать по округе как педики-бойфренды или еще какое дерьмо. То, что случилось в ту ночь, больше никогда не может повториться, как бы хорошо это ни было. В любом случае, это все еще похоже на сон, должно быть достаточно легко отпустить его во время бодрствования. Но, конечно же, ни одно из этих знаний не приносит Микки никакой пользы, когда Йен произносит свое ебаное волшебное заклинание или что это за поебень, которую он делает, и тащит Микки обратно в страну фантазий, где ничто не болит, вокруг сплошной солнечный свет и радуги, запах свежей травки и шоколадный пудинг.</p><p>Так что Микки делает все возможное, чтобы собрать воедино последние две клетки мозга, которые у него остались и еще не поддались туману (без гребаной гарантии!) блаженства в его голове, и заставляет себя продолжать стрелять. Он вызывает в себе столько гнева, сколько может, заставляет себя снова и снова думать, что во всем виноват Йен, пока его мозг (2) не начинает верить в это. Йен не может долго терпеть такой холодный прием от Микки. Он восклицает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Отлично, — рычит он, отступая тем же путем, которым пришел, забирая странную эйфорию Микки с собой.</p><p>— <em>Отлично</em>, — тихо рычит в ответ Микки. Но он знает, что не убедителен. Он очень слаб.</p><p>Микки не ожидает, что гнев будет продолжать расти, но это так. Он заставил этот шар катиться, и теперь не может его остановить. Не то что бы он никогда не делал этого раньше. Вся ситуация является примером подобного.</p><p>Терри говорит ему, что шлюха беременна, говорит, что Микки женится на ней. Терри рассказывает все братьям и сестре Микки, и снова смотрит на Микки, когда они все смеются. Игги закидывает руку на плечо Микки, дыша ему в лицо, начиная планировать мальчишник, о котором Микки чертовски совершенно точно не просил и которого не хочет. Его рука тяжелая, дыхание вязкое. Мэнди закатывает глаза, явно испытывая отвращение (Микки тоже это все противно, желчь застревает в горле), и объявляет о своем уходе с таким количеством высокомерия, какое только может вложить в свой голос девочка-подросток. Она собирается тусоваться с Йеном. Микки благодарен, что она этого не сказала, и он в ярости. Зол на Терри, на Йена, на нее, на самого себя.</p><p>А еще он напуган, все меньше и меньше способен отодвинуть это на задний план своей жизни. Он делает вид, что этого не происходит, как обычно, но это не меняет того, как колотится его сердце и как он почти вздрагивает от всего, как его кожа покрывается мурашками, когда люди прикасаются к нему, или смотрят на него, или дышат. С гневом все гораздо проще. Злиться всегда легче.</p><p>Так что мяч продолжает катиться, и Микки не может его остановить.</p><p>Но он, вероятно, мог бы приложить больше усилий. Ему не нужна Мэнди, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Его гнев медленно, но верно покидает его, пока не остается только страх, но в конце концов и он начинает ускользать. Микки никогда бы не подумал, что он может скучать по такому чувству, но оно не оставляет абсолютно, блять, ничего после себя. Там, где кожа Микки раньше была толстой и грубой, теперь она словно совсем отсутствует. Он — лишь папиросная бумага, слоями обмазанная клеем, чтобы скрепить пустоту.</p><p> </p><p>Он спит в одной постели со Светланой, но это его не заботит. Наверное, должно бы, но он ничего не чувствует. Светлана пользуется своим преимуществом над ним в течение первых нескольких недель, сохраняя все свои деньги и забирая часть его. Он ей это позволяет, потому что ему все равно, прикрывает ее на автопилоте, когда Терри задает вопросы. Она, должно быть, думает, что он идет на это по доброте своего ебаного сердца или вроде того, потому что она покупает ему хорошую колоду карт и целует его в губы, когда отдает ее ему.</p><p>Он думает о Йене и дергается назад, словно обжегшись, вскакивая с того места, где сидел на краю кровати, отчего колоду карт отбрасывает на пол. Длинная вереница проклятий, которые он едва осознает, срывается с его губ на резком выдохе, и он проводит рукой по волосам.</p><p>Микки встречает взгляд Светланы из другого конца комнаты. Несколько долгих мгновений она молча наблюдает за ним. Затем уголки ее рта приподнимаются вверх, и она оставляет пачку денег на простынях, прежде чем почти бесшумно выскользнуть из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Микки слышит, как она обращается к Мэнди в коридоре, спрашивая что-то о том, что будет на ужин.</p><p>— Я ни хрена не знаю, — отвечает ей Мэнди. — Кто-нибудь вообще голоден? — Она очень раздражительна. Она скучает по Йену. Микки делает глубокий вдох и позволяет себе тоже поскучать по Йену, всего на секунду.</p><p>Он мог бы поесть.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) «The phantom pain passes, but the joke remains»<br/>Что интересно, есть известная цитата французского живописца и скульптора Огюста Ренуара: «The pain passes but the beauty remains» (Боль проходит, но красота остается), с которой связана следующая история.<br/>В течение последнего десятилетия его жизни Ренуар был почти парализован от артрита, но продолжал писать несмотря на его болезнь. Матисс (Анри Матисс — так же французский художник, близкий друг Ренуара), который посещал его ежедневно, смотрел, как старший художник работает в своей студии и превозмогает жуткую боль с каждым движением. Матисс сказал: «Огюсто, почему вы продолжаете рисовать, когда вы находитесь в таких муках?» Ренуар ответил просто: «Боль проходит, но красота остается. Вы и сами художник, мой друг, и вы не можете отрицать этого». И вот, почти до своего последнего дня, Ренуар наносил краску на холст. Один из его самых знаменитых шедевров, «Купальщицы», был дописан всего за два года до его смерти, спустя четырнадцать лет после того, как он был сражен болезнью, сделавшей из него инвалида.</p><p>(2) на самом деле «hindbrain» — задний мозг, или ромбовидный мозг — самая древняя и наименее развитая структура мозга, присутствующая у всех позвоночных животных. Структура и организация ромбовидного мозга является самой простой. Отвечает за регулирование базовых функций выживания и контроль движения.<br/>Просто подумала, что в контексте истории такие анатомические подробности будут излишними, но вдруг вам интересно 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 5: На Этот Раз Карл Все Понял.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не сказать, что Микки никогда раньше не делал Йену минет. Он просто всегда вел себя так, как будто не хочет, раздувал из этого большую проблему, разыгрывал спектакль о том, как его это раздражает. Он пыхтел и дулся, жаловался на то, как это противно, как он ненавидит вкус, как трудно дышать, обхватив Йена и держать свои зубы подальше, когда его рот был так широко растянут (лесть никогда никому не вредила). Но правда была в том, что он всегда любил каждую секунду происходящего. Каждый раз, когда Йен отсасывал ему, Микки, затаив дыхание, ожидал, что Йен потребует от него ответной услуги, потому что был слишком чертовски труслив, чтобы взять инициативу в свои руки. Но большую часть времени Йен не настаивал.</p><p>Конечно, это было охуенно глупо для Микки возражать против того, чтобы быть на коленях перед Йеном, так как Йен каким-то образом всегда полностью контролировал Микки, когда сам отсасывал ему, так что на самом деле не было слишком большой разницы, кто кому сосет. Йен крепко держал Микки за бедра своими большими руками, так же, как он делал, когда жестко трахал Микки, удерживая его именно там, где хотел, в любом случае. Его глаза всегда пригвождали Микки к месту так же эффективно; такой приятный на вид светлый оттенок, и все же твердый и непреклонный взгляд, предупреждающий Микки не вести себя плохо.</p><p>Раньше, когда Микки сосал Йену, все было совсем по-другому. Йен проводил руками по волосам Микки, так нежно и вся хуйня, и смотрел на него сверху вниз, как будто был благодарен за что-то. Этот взгляд был почти более неудобным, чем попытка сглотнуть вокруг твердого члена. Микки всегда сдерживал свои стоны так хорошо, как только мог, не желая признаваться, как возбуждающе было для него сосать у Йена, и Йен издавал успокаивающие звуки, нежно трахая рот Микки — с тем же самым медленным и устойчиво-плавным покачиванием, с которым Йен иногда трахал его, как будто рот Микки мог чувствовать это так же хорошо, как и его задница (и в некоторой степени, это вроде как так и было).</p><p>На этот раз все иначе. Йен раздвигает ноги и просто вопрошающе смотрит на Микки, ожидая, пока Микки опустится на колени в том месте, которое Йен явно считал подходящим для него, не давая ему возможности уклониться от этого, как он делал раньше. Он больше ничего не говорит, только поднимает бровь и наклоняет подбородок к месту Микки на полу, давая ему понять, что он не блефует и что его терпение на исходе.</p><p>Дело не в том, что Микки не хочет сосать член Йена. Он очень, очень хочет. У него слюнки текут, ебаный в рот, с таким же успехом он мог бы уже давиться им, так сильно он этого хочет. Просто он чувствует себя немного загнанным в угол. Немного… неадекватно. Он думает, что на самом деле Йен хочет капитуляции больше, чем минета, и хотя к настоящему времени Микки уяснил, что он, кажется, более чем счастлив дать это Йену, он не совсем уверен, как много из этого хочет Йен. Или даже, правильно ли он понял ситуацию. В конце концов, Микки делал все возможное в течение многих лет, чтобы создать впечатление, что все, что он хотел от Йена — это секс. Может быть, пришло время пожинать то, что посеял.</p><p>Но даже неуверенность в том, в каком они с Йеном статусе, менее неприятна, чем невозможность быть рядом с Йеном вообще. Так что Микки занимает свое место. Он скользит руками по обтянутым джинсами бедрам Йена и смотрит на него гораздо более покорно, чем он когда-либо делал преднамеренно, более покорно, чем он думает, что делал это когда-либо раньше. Он ненавидит это, но после стольких лет он больше не может заставить свое тело быть нечестным с Йеном. Ну, прямо сейчас, после всего, может быть, он в любом случае и не хочет.</p><p>Пальцы Микки слегка дрожат, когда они постепенно добираются до пряжки ремня Йена. Он нервничает. Он нервничал, делая это раньше, но теперь чувствует себя еще хуже. Он продолжает проверять лицо Йена, как будто полагает, что Йен может передумать в любой момент и сказать Микки: «Мне жаль, но это слишком плохо, так что отвали». Глупо. Ни один активный представитель мужского пола, о котором Микки когда-либо слышал, не отказывается от минета, даже в исполнении того, кого они могут или не могут отчаянно ненавидеть. По крайней мере, с этим все предельно ясно, если не с чем-то еще.</p><p>Пряжка и брюки Йена открываются со знакомым, почти успокаивающим звуковым сопровождением, но язык тела Йена остается прежним, заставляя Микки чувствовать себя как почти с незнакомцем (но не совсем, потому что незнакомцы не важны, и их мнение не имеет значения). Он откидывается назад на локти, когда Микки делает глубокий вдох и опускает голову, расслабленный, но отстраненный, не касаясь Микки, как Микки привык.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Микки практически пускал слюни всего за минуту до этого, теперь его рот удручающе сухой, и он должен выполнить необходимое, в первую очередь просто предоставляя члену Йена короткие облизывания и поцелуи между затрудненным сглатыванием, рефлекторным и бесполезным. Микки ощущает чувство срочности по этому поводу, что в особенности замедляет выработку некоторого количества чертовой слюны. Его сердце бьется так сильно, как будто он бежит наперегонки. Йен вздыхает, но Микки не может понять, от удовольствия это или от досады.</p><p>Весь минет проходит примерно так. Йен в основном молчит, не прикасается к Микки кроме как там, где его член находится во рту Микки, в его горле, скользит по его губам и языку, оставляя повсюду горький мускусный привкус и заставляя Микки задыхаться, извиваться и <em>хотеть</em>. Он, вероятно, отлично проводил бы время, жадно отсасывая Йену, стоя перед ним на коленях полностью одетый и отчаявшийся на полу спальни Йена, где Йен дрочит, где он спит, где дверь, блядь, не запирается, если бы не тот факт, что Йен даже не качает бедрами, как он обычно делает, даже не решает быть грубым с Микки, как Микки, вероятно, заслуживает. Микки не может сказать, соответствует ли он требованиям ультиматума Йена, и он не знает, что, черт возьми, он будет делать, если Йен не удовлетворен им.</p><p>Когда Йен кончает, Микки сглатывает, чего он никогда раньше не делал, но сразу же хочет сделать снова. Вкус и текстура ужасны, что он уже знал, но ему нравится, как аромат цепляется к задней части его горла, задерживается во рту, и больше всего ему нравится горячая волна осознания того, что у него внутри есть такая скандальная, грязная, непослушная часть Йена, как отметина, которую ему не нужно скрывать, или какой-нибудь действительно непристойный, собственнический, грязный разговор, который он не должен придумывать сам и представлять произносимым хриплым сексуальным голосом Йена, оставшись наедине с самим собой. Его заднице пока не знакомо ощущение члена без презерватива, но влажное скольжение спермы Йена вниз по горлу заставляет его с надеждой задаться вопросом, заставит ли его это чувствовать себя так же.</p><p>Микки остается на месте, задыхаясь и дрожа, такой распаленный. Он чувствует каплю собственного пота, щекочущую его, стекая по раскрасневшейся шее в впадину ключицы, что не должно быть эротичным, но глаза Микки так широко распахнуты от возбуждения, что когда он поднимает взгляд на Йена, похоже, что он светится. Йен выглядит удовлетворенным, самодовольным и влиятельным, и слабый скулеж вырывается из задней части горла Микки, а бедра быстро поднимаются. Его член пульсирует. Он не расстегнул молнию и даже не поправил себя с тех пор, как начал, полностью сосредоточив все свои усилия на том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Йену, и он чувствует, как молния джинсов болезненно прижимается к эрекции сквозь нижнее белье, на котором он может ощущать впечатляющее влажное пятно, часть которого охлаждается, а часть — свежая и теплая и все еще увеличивающаяся, когда его член нетерпеливо дергается внутри.</p><p>Йен молча наблюдает, как он извивается, с невозмутимым выражением лица, склонив голову набок, как будто Микки — это что-то слегка интересное. Микки смотрит на него горящими глазами и снова скулит, безмолвно и рефлекторно умоляя Йена сделать или сказать что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь. Наконец Йен шевелится, двигаясь почти вяло, как будто результаты его действий вообще ничего не значат. На самом деле он двигает только одной ногой, ровно настолько, чтобы он мог прижать нижнюю часть своей ноги в ботинке к промежности Микки. Микки немедленно издает резкий всхлип, пронзительный и нуждающийся, и ни капельки не страдающий. Он обвивается вокруг ноги Йена, судорожно впивается пальцами в джинсовую ткань, прикрывающую икру. Его голова ударяется о колено Йена, а глаза крепко зажмурены. Он не пытается молчать, слишком далеко выходя из-под контроля, когда Йен начинает медленно вращать лодыжку, массируя ногой одетый и оставленный без внимания член Микки. Он относится к этому с почти врачебной тщательностью, но затуманенному разуму Микки ни за что не пришло бы в голову пожаловаться. Подошва ботинка Йена ребристая и жесткая, и это <em>больно</em>, но, боже, как же хорошо, когда тебя наконец-то коснулись. Йен продолжает упорно, непреклонно давить, пока Микки не издает громкий резкий стон, с которым жестко кончает в штаны. Даже тогда Йен удерживает свою ногу там, где она есть — твердое доминирующее присутствие против сверхчувствительного члена Микки, пока дыхание Микки не начинает замедляться до нормального темпа. И после этого он двигает ее ровно настолько, чтобы засунуть под то место, где Микки сидел на корточках, так, чтобы подъем верхней части его стопы баюкал яйца Микки через его обувь и одежду Микки, что для Микки ощущается одновременно как какая-то странная форма объятий и как угроза, поэтому он дышит глубоко и не двигается, принимая все, что бы ни произошло.</p><p>Но Йен больше ничего не говорит и не делает вообще. Он берет свой дневник с кровати и снова начинает царапать на страницах, а Микки остается там, где он есть, в своей испачканной одежде, пока не слышит, как кто-то поднимается по лестнице, терпеливо ожидая решения Йена, которое никогда не приходит.</p><p>***</p><p>Микки просыпается утром на полу у Йена (все еще? опять? какая разница), в ледяном ебаном холоде, дрожащий и раздраженный. Он так и не переоделся прошлой ночью, просто делал все возможное, чтобы прикрыть мокрое пятно спереди на своих джинсах всякий раз, когда кто-то, кроме Йена, был рядом, и теперь его сперма высохла на его нижнем белье и коже. Все зудит и резко тянет его лобок каждый раз, когда он двигается, и все это, вероятно, подпахивает. Он все еще чувствует себя адски грязным, только теперь определенно не в хорошем смысле этого слова. Микки начинает подниматься, но затем замирает на середине движения, чтобы Йен не ударил его по голове, когда тот спускает ноги на пол, перешагивая через Микки и вставая, а затем вместо того, чтобы сесть, как намеревался, Микки притворяется, что все еще спит, не думая об этом. Он чувствует, что Йен наблюдает за ним с минуту, нисколько не обманутый, но затем рыжий выходит из комнаты, ничего не говоря, и Микки слышит, как при включении барахлит душ.</p><p>Микки все еще не встает, пока идет шумный завтрак Галлагеров, вместо этого просто слушая, как они смеются и кричат, постоянно скребут тарелками и мебелью, хотя его яйца действительно начинает натирать. В итоге, когда внизу наконец становится тихо, Микки тащится в ванную, чтобы помыться. Душ начинает фыркать, и Микки концентрируется на том, чтобы не думать, как Йен, вероятно, стоял прямо здесь, так же голый, как Микки сейчас, и особенно о том, что Микки не был приглашен.</p><p>Микки спускается вниз, чтобы разнюхать пивка на завтрак, так как он не голоден, его кожа все еще теплая от горячей воды, но быстро становится холодной, его волосы немного влажные и неприятно прилипают к затылку. Он не находит пива, но обнаруживает на диване Йена, смотрящего документальный фильм о природе на малой громкости. Йен встречается взглядом с Микки, неуверенно остановившимся в дверном проеме, не здороваясь, но через несколько секунд кивает Микки, приглашая присоединиться к нему. Микки думает о том, чтобы сесть на пол у ног Йена и прислониться спиной к его голени, предоставив тому возможность провести пальцами по своим влажным волосам и заставить их топорщиться, но его немного беспокоит то, насколько сильно́ это желание, поэтому вместо этого он напряженно сидит на самом дальнем конце дивана. Йен хмурится, но ничего не говорит, и у Микки скручивает живот.</p><p>Примерно в то время, когда куколки на экране телевизора начинают превращаться в бабочек, Йен поворачивается так, что оказывается лицом к Микки, придвигается ближе и целует его глубоко, скользя языком в рот Микки одним плавным решительным движением. Одна его рука лежит на щеке Микки, большой палец впивается точно в край его челюсти, а безымянный и мизинец обрамляют ухо Микки. Йен дразняще проводит другой рукой от соска Микки вниз по боку, чтобы игриво потянуть за шнурок мягких серых треников, который Микки «позаимствовал» из комода Липа, погружая пальцы под пояс. Это было бы хорошо, но Микки отчетливо чувствует, что он все еще покрыт вчерашней спермой, хотя, конечно, все это было смыто, и, прежде чем включается здравый смысл, он уже отшатывается от прикосновения Йена. Йен перестает целовать и упирается своим лбом в его. Глаза Микки закрыты от досады на самого себя, поэтому он не может видеть выражение лица Йена, но он чувствует, что брови Йена нахмурены напротив его. Он хочет поцеловать эту маленькую морщинку, а затем встать на колени и загладить свою странность, но, прежде чем он может превратить эту мысль в действие, Йен уже вздыхает и отстраняется. Они молча смотрят по телевизору, как птицы пожирают бабочек.</p><p>Когда остальные Галлагеры начинают просачиваться обратно в дом в солнечный поздний полдень, Микки затевает ссору с Йеном и совершенно не знает, почему. Он просто взрывается, не выдержав целого дня гнетущей тишины, которая пролегла между ними из-за того, что Микки оттолкнул от себя Йена и последовавшего вторжения кучки шумных людей, которым он дохуя не нравится и они не хотят его присутствия здесь. Позади Йена, который молча выпячивает подбородок (1), Карл смотрит на Дебби, ожидая объяснений, и она равнодушно пожимает плечами. Йен открывает рот, чтобы продолжить бессмысленную ссору или положить ей конец — Микки не знает и знать не хочет. Он сбегает наверх быстрее крысы, но не настолько быстро, чтобы не заметить выражение «я же тебе говорил» на лице Липа. Но он не уходит, и он прямо там, на полу у Йена, ждет, когда через несколько часов они все начнут подниматься, чтобы лечь спать.</p><p>Микки опять просыпается от холода, и Йен снова переступает через него и снова принимает душ в одиночестве. Микки не утруждает себя мытьем сегодня, так как у него нет никаких причин для этого. Он чувствует себя грязным (опять? все еще? неважно), но он знает, что на нем ничего нет, так что нет никакого смысла пытаться смыть это. Тем не менее, это чувство беспокоит его и действует на нервы весь день, пока он не срывается и не ведет себя с Йеном еще дерьмовее, хотя планировал предложить помочь Фионе с ебаной тонной макарон, которую она готовит для них всех, надеясь, по крайней мере, заслужить чью-то благосклонность.</p><p> </p><p>Это становится рутиной. Четыре дня подряд Микки был охуительно зол все время (что не является чем-то необычным, честно говоря, но <em>на этот</em> раз на то нет особой причины) и вымещал это на Йене, независимо от того, насколько дерьмово он себя чувствовал во время этого и после. Йен прекращает попытки прикоснуться к нему или заговорить спустя три дня, а утром пятого дня наступает на Микки, вставая с постели, таким образом, что становится ясно: это не было случайностью. Микки просто ждет, с чувством тошноты и беспомощно не понимая, как остановить это, хотя это и была его собственная долбаная вина, что Йен просто выгнал его к чертовой матери.</p><p>На пятый день Микки занимается этим на протяжении всего ужина, даже несмотря на то, что он чувствует себя чертовски взвинченным, и каждая происходящая мелочь ощущается как царапанье гвоздем по школьной доске. Его руки и зубы болят от того, как крепко он сжимал их весь день, а также он заработал себе головную боль, но он смотрел с Йеном этот гребаный фильм с Ван Даммом сегодняшним вечером и ни хрена не упомянул об этом. Он думает, что сможет продержаться всю ночь, если только уберется отсюда нахуй, прежде чем что-нибудь еще его разозлит, но сначала он должен вымыть всю посуду после ужина — заслуженное и принятое им пассивно-агрессивное наказание от Фионы за то, что он продолжал бушевать во время еды и был таким мудаком, тогда как она ничего ему не сделала.</p><p>И он действительно мудак, но он не думал, что был мудаком настолько. Единственное объяснение, что это был несчастный случай, что Дебби… напугала его, или что-то в этом роде. Она просто подошла, чтобы поставить свою тарелку в раковину, и он не замечает ее, пока она не задевает его за локоть, и он… Ну, он думает, что должно быть подпрыгнул, но все, что помнит — внезапное чувство головокружения, и его сердце тревожно бьется, и у Дебби горячая мыльная вода на лице. Она вскрикивает, и скорее всего делает это больше от шока, чем из-за боли, но Микки в любом случае паникует и думает о полудюжине худших сценариев, когда тянется к ней, чтобы попытаться помочь. Что, если он обжег ее, что, если она ослепнет, что, если она получит постоянные шрамы на лице, что, если…</p><p>— Ебаный боже, Микки, — рычит Йен из-за стола, где он стоит, возвышаясь над Микки в гневе даже на расстоянии, и Микки замирает, как кролик в тени ястреба с руками на полпути к мокрым щекам Дебби (это вода? может, это слезы? блять, блять, блять, бл…). — Если ты пиздец как всех здесь ненавидишь, почему бы тебе просто не убраться нахрен, а?</p><p>В комнате тихо, только Дебби шмыгает носом, вытирая лицо (ее глаза открыты, и она смотрит поочередно то на него, то на Йена, она в порядке, она в порядке…), даже дыхание Микки остановилось. Или, может быть, в особенности дыхание Микки. Может быть, только его.</p><p>Микки чувствует, что его собственные глаза начинают наполняться горячей влагой, но у него нет никакого нервного мудака, моющего посуду, чтобы обвинить его в этом.</p><p>— Я не хочу, блять, — выдыхает он, а потом убегает, как и во всех остальных случаях на этой несчастной неделе, прежде чем (бесполезные и глупые, как будто это не было неизбежно) слезы могут просочиться на его бледные щеки. Он слышит, как за его спиной Йен спрашивает всех присутствующих в комнате, теперь уже скорее озадаченно, чем сердито:<br/>— Что за хуйня?</p><p>Никто не отвечает.</p><p>***</p><p>Дебби трижды говорит Йену, что это был несчастный случай, о чем он и так прекрасно знает. Микки может быть и настоящий мудак, но не до такой степени. Йен на самом деле вполне уверен, что Микки хороший человек, иначе он никогда бы не пошел ни на что большее, чем секс, влюблен он в парня или нет. Он имел изрядную долю опыта с парнями-придурками во многих отношениях, и знает, что ничего не выйдет из попыток получить от них больше, чем то, для чего они хороши. Микки не такой. Он хорош для многого. Или, по крайней мере, может быть. Он уже, иногда.</p><p>Так или иначе. Дело в том, что Йен не знает, в чем, блядь, его проблема. Они, конечно, не всегда сходятся во мнениях, обычно они этого не делают, но Микки никогда не затевал ссоры без причины (хотя, возможно, один или два раза, просто для привлечения внимания, но это были небольшие стычки, не так, как сейчас).</p><p>В настоящий момент Йен лежит на диване, вяло играя в «Уличного Бойца» против компьютерного противника. Он все еще злится из-за вчерашнего, хотя его гнев заметно поутих, когда Микки почти заплакал из-за произошедшего, но по большей части это могло быть по причине общего раздражения из-за сна на диване прошлой ночью. Он не хотел видеть Микки, и Микки все еще не ушел, очевидно, предполагая, что его насильно выселят, если действительно захотят от него избавиться (Йен не хочет, не совсем, он просто хочет, чтобы Микки перестал быть таким придурком).</p><p>В начале второго раунда игры (с неизвестным счетом), заходит Карл и плюхается на диван рядом с Йеном, сутулясь так драматично, что подбородок прижат к тощей груди. На нем футболка с оторванными рукавами и толстовка с капюшоном, и Йен почти, <em>почти</em>, улыбается. Немного погодя Карл говорит: «Комбинация C». Доверившись, Йен пробует и выигрывает с нереально громким хрустом шеи своего противника. Однако он чувствует себя слишком равнодушным, чтобы начать еще один матч, поэтому они с младшим братом просто молча смотрят на экран загрузки, пока Карл снова не заговаривает.</p><p>— Ты, типа, грубый по отношению к Микки в сексе?</p><p>Карл, конечно, известен своими нелогическими умозаключениями, неуместностью и установкой причинно-следственных связей, но сейчас он достаточно далеко зашел, так что голова Йена резко повернулась, и он уставился на брата.</p><p>— Какого черта, Карл? — он возмущен, отчасти ругаясь, отчасти удивляясь и отчасти просто смущаясь, потому что он догадывается, что, в зависимости от вашего определения «грубый», он вроде как такой. Карл тоже смотрит на Йена, но не поправляется и не формулирует иначе, что совершенно неудивительно. Йен только краснеет и упрямо отводит взгляд, но в конце концов не может удержаться и спрашивает:<br/>— Почему?</p><p>Карл небрежно пожимает плечами, когда объясняет, спокойно и невозмутимо, как всегда:<br/>— Видел это в порно однажды, но так и не понял.</p><p>— Ты не понял, — тупо повторяет Йен в недоумении.</p><p>— Да, — подтверждает Карл, а затем после многозначительной паузы уточняет:<br/>— Не понял, что в этом было для цыпочки.</p><p>— Хорошо… — говорит Йен, растягивая слово, все еще не зная, к чему клонит Карл и какое это имеет отношение к тому, как Микки вел себя в последнее время, к чему он и ведет, верно?</p><p>— Да. — Карл снова пожимает плечами и говорит Йену, беспечно, когда ему, блядь, заблагорассудится:<br/>— Поэтому я посмотрел в библиотеке, — они блокируют порно простым расширением (2), идиоты, — и это может заставить людей вести себя странно, если вы, вроде как, не закончите. Но похоже, что это было бы действительно круто, со всеми этими прочими вещами.</p><p>А затем он протягивает руку и хватает другой контроллер, выбирает режим двух игроков и начинает перебирать персонажей. Йен просто сосредотачивается на выборе своего собственного бойца, зная, что на этом они закончили, а также что Карл крепко надерет ему задницу в этой игре, если ему позволить.</p><p> </p><p>Пока все остальные болтаются в гостиной в тот вечер после ужина, Йен берет немного остатков еды и пиво для Микки, который не выходил из общей комнаты братьев с тех пор, как исчез в ней прошлой ночью. Когда Йен открывает дверь, он видит Микки, сидящего на полу в темноте напротив спальной зоны, которую тот устроил для себя, прислонившись спиной к кровати Йена и положив голову на матрас. Микки резко поднимает голову на звук щелчка закрывающейся за Йеном двери, оставляя их только со светом уличного фонаря снаружи, и выглядит точно, как олень в свете фар. Йен держит еду, которую принес, и надеется, что Микки видит в этом предложение мира, которое Йен и имеет в виду. Микки, кажется, не реагирует, но Йен усвоил (на собственном горьком опыте), что молчание Микки обычно является скорее согласием, чем нет. Поэтому он садится на другой конец разложенной груды одеял и вещей и протягивает нагруженную тарелку. В конце концов, Микки берет ее и начинает есть. Йен пьет пиво, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Когда Микки заканчивает с едой, у него остается чуть меньше половины бутылки, и Йен передает пиво тоже, но у него хватает терпения только на то, чтобы позволить Микки сделать два глотка, прежде чем он подставит свой рот на пути.</p><p>Микки роняет бутылку пива с приглушенным стуком, и Йен очень смутно понимает, что она, вероятно, разливается по всему полу и одолженной Микки подушке (их единственной дополнительной), когда он вылизывает свой путь между губами Микки. Сначала Микки кажется восприимчивым, но потом он вздрагивает, как будто его ущипнули или что-то в этом роде. Отказ причиняет боль, делая Йена злым и немного ревнивым, ожесточенным и грубым (Микки что, думает, что мог бы найти кого-то получше?!), но он делает глубокий вдох и отстраняется, чтобы действительно взглянуть на Микки, насколько это вообще возможно в темноте, и посмотреть, может ли он сказать, в чем проблема.</p><p>Это странно. Когда Йен щурится на него в тусклом свете, Микки выглядит… смущенным? И вроде как смирившимся. Йен рискует предположить, что, возможно, несмотря на то, что это он инициировал спонтанные поцелуи, даже после их ссоры, Микки чувствует, что Йен на самом деле не хочет его. Это действительно не имеет большого смысла, но чувства, как правило, не подвластны логике, и, возможно...</p><p>Йен немного серьезнее задумывается о том, что сказал Карл. Он на самом деле не «грубый» по отношению к Микки в постели, или, по крайней мере, он не собирается быть, но он определенно… властный. Требовательный. Пару раз он заигрывающе предлагал Микки «произвести на него впечатление». Микки всегда производил на него впечатление, и Йен всегда старался, чтобы Микки знал об этом. Или, по крайней мере, он так думал. Но, может быть, ему это не удавалось. Прежде чем успеть надумать еще что-то, Йен выпаливает в тишине: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил». Это слишком громко, и Микки снова вздрагивает, поэтому Йен понижает голос и проводит губами по щеке Микки, повторяя это невнятно. Он повторяет это еще раз, в промежутках прижимаясь губами к мягкой коже под ними, выцеловывая дорожку к уголку рта Микки, и когда наконец добирается туда, Микки толкается обратно с настойчивым вздохом.</p><p>Они целуются влажно, глубоко и слишком сильно, как будто прошли годы с тех пор, как они делали это в последний раз, а не просто несколько дней, и Йен продвигается вперед на коленях, останавливаясь между раздвинутыми ногами Микки и сильнее прижимает его к краю кровати: внутренняя сторона бедер Микки против внешней стороны бедер Йена. Учитывая разницу в росте и то, что Йен стоит на коленях, а Микки сидит на заднице, Йену приходится немного сгорбиться и приподнять подбородок Микки большими пальцами, чтобы получить нужный угол, но ему нравится, как эта позиция заставляет его возвышаться над Микки, и Микки, похоже, тоже. Йен вроде как хочет проверить эту теорию.</p><p>Он опускает одну руку вниз к бедрам Микки, крепко обхватывает его за еще в первое утро украденные у Липа спортивные штаны, и настойчиво тянет вверх, пока Микки не приподнимается, выгибая спину (Господи, блядь, он такой горячий), и Йен может еще немного подвинуться вперед, чтобы Микки оказался у него на коленях. Он скользит этой рукой вверх по бедру, тяжело упираясь почти в стык ноги и бедра, но все же достаточно низко, чтобы он мог немного погрузить свой большой палец в мягкую верхнюю часть бедра Микки. Он держит другую руку там, где она есть, перемещая голову Микки так, как ему нравится, пока они целуются, просто потому, что он может. Микки задыхается, снова выгибается дугой, затем раздраженно фыркает и падает обратно, добираясь до подола футболки Йена. В ответ Йен отстраняется и убирает обе руки, чтобы крепко обхватить ими запястья Микки и оттащить его. Он теснится все дальше вперед, прижимаясь своим пахом к Микки и заставляя их обоих стонать, прежде чем широко раскинуть руки Микки и отвести их за спину, а затем сжать его податливые пальцы в своих простынях.</p><p>— Держи их там, — приказывает он, и его голос хриплый, потому что горло пересохло от того, как чертовски хорошо выглядит Микки, даже когда Йен едва может его разглядеть: сидит на коленях Йена, тяжело дыша и оставляя мокрое пятно на чужих штанах, с вытянутыми вот так плечами и руками. Микки испускает совершенно великолепный любовный звук хныканья и ворчания, и поскольку больше ничего не произошло, Йен считает, что Микки, должно быть, реагирует на команду Йена. Он, конечно же, не ослушивается, просто пыхтит и ерзает совсем чуть-чуть, и ждет.</p><p>Йен думает про себя: <em>«Блядь, да»</em>, а потом говорит это вслух, просто чтобы убедиться, что они на одной волне. Микки слегка ухмыляется ему, не совсем возвращаясь к своей обычной самоуверенности, но на пути к ней. Йен быстро наклоняется, оттягивает на Микки воротник футболки (на этот раз украденной у него самого) от его шеи так, чтобы можно было сильно укусить чуть ниже ключицы. Это заставляет Микки взвизгнуть, снова выгнуть спину и откинуть голову на матрас Йена, так что Йен решает, что это поощрение, пусть даже только в своей голове. Пока.</p><p>— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя вот так, Мик, — говорит Йен, тяжело дыша и такой возбужденный, что это причиняет боль, но он делает все возможное, чтобы говорить таким тоном, как будто он просто констатирует повседневный факт — трава зеленая, небо голубое, я буду трахать тебя на полу, пока ты будешь цепляться за простыни на моей кровати, ведь я тебе так сказал — потому что он думает, что Микки понравится эффект, и он определенно не ошибается. Микки всхлипывает, прижимается бедрами к коленям Йена и выдыхает: «Да, пожалуйста».</p><p>— Манеры многое тебе дадут, — небрежно замечает Йен, принимая роль, которую он только что создал для себя, инстинктивно и с удовольствием. Он скользит руками вверх по бокам Микки, под футболку, и водит большими пальцами туда-сюда по соскам Микки, дразня его. У Микки чувствительные соски, но раньше он всегда поднимал шумиху из-за того, что Йен играл с ними. Йен предполагает, что это, должно быть, заставляло его чувствовать себя девчонкой или что-то в этом роде, но теперь он просто прижимается к прикосновению и стонет имя Йена.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Йен, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, и Йен тоже стонет, пару раз прижимаясь бедрами к идеальной заднице Микки, прежде чем убрать руки от сосков Микки, заменяя их своим ртом и зубами (Блядь! Да! <em>Пожалуйста</em>, Йен, ах! — кричит Микки), и развязывает шнурок на талии Микки, стягивая спортивки вниз по его заднице, голой под ними, и крепко сжимает ее обеими руками.</p><p>Требуется немного неуклюжей возни, чтобы полностью избавиться от спортивных штанов, не отходя слишком далеко от приглашающей V-образной линии открытых ног Микки. Он не беспокоится о собственных брюках, потому что ему пришлось бы встать, нет уж, спасибо, просто расстегивает ширинку и вытаскивает свой член. Когда он возвращается в исходное положение, то его член крепко прижимается к бедру Микки, как раз рядом с меньшего размера членом Микки, и они оба стонут в сочетании облегчения и предвкушения.</p><p>Действуя чисто импульсивно, Йен снова прикасается ртом к груди Микки и засовывает два пальца ему в рот.</p><p>— Соси, — рычит он, грубо царапая зубами мягкую грудь Микки, и Микки немедленно повинуется с распутным стоном, похотливо и влажно, и очень отвлекающе скользя языком вокруг и между пальцами (но Йен не может себе представить, что нашлось бы что-то более интересное, на что отвлечься). Наконец Йен решает, что его пальцы достаточно влажные и отдергивает их, струйка слюны тянется за ними от нижней губы Микки, едва заметная в свете из окна. Он опускает пальцы вниз между ягодиц Микки, другой рукой удерживая одно из его бедер, чтобы раздвинуть ноги шире для более легкого доступа. Сначала он просто проводит своим средним пальцем по отверстию Микки, заставляя Микки ругаться задыхаясь («Ты ебаный придурок — <em>ах</em>! — Я, блядь, сказал: «Пожалуйста»!»), но он слишком нетерпелив, чтобы дразнить долго, и сразу вдавливает оба пальца, плавно и медленно, но в одном устойчивом толчке, до самого последнего сустава. Стон, который издает Микки, длинный, низкий, гортанный и такой, такой довольный. Йен никогда не встречал парня, которому так нравилось бы, когда с его задницей играют, как это нравится Микки, и он также никогда не встречал потребности, которую был бы так рад удовлетворить.</p><p>Йен просто трогает Микки пальцами в течение одной жаркой минуты, пока Микки крутит бедрами в ответ на каждый маленький толчок запястья Йена, и Йен восхищенно наблюдает за игрой мышц его напряженных рук в тени, а Микки проклинает его и умоляет его в равной мере, прежде чем Йен лихорадочно проверяет свои карманы на предмет наличия презерватива, и, конечно же, у него нет гребаного презерватива, и Микки говорит: «Без».</p><p>— Без него? — повторяет Йен, замерев, от удивления выходя из тумана власти, которым он наслаждался. Они никогда не делали этого раньше. Йен всегда считал, что Микки этого не захочет. Но Микки только резко кивает и огрызается: «Да, но сейчас, если ты, блядь, вообще собираешься это делать», — придирчивый после того, как его заставили ждать, в течение действительно долгого времени для них, и вот так Йен снова у руля. Он хватает Микки за ягодицы и раздвигает их больше, чем нужно, открывая его как можно сильнее просто для взгляда и ощущения, а затем подталкивает головку своего члена к открытому входу Микки и оставляет ее там. Он не разочарован, когда Микки громко издает скулящий горловой звук и скандирует: «Черт, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Йен, пожалуйста», — и Йен отпускает одну руку, ухмыляясь хорошему аргументу. Он плюет на свои пальцы и потирает ими уже влажное колечко мышц Микки, восполняя дополнительную смазку, которая была бы на презервативе. Микки попросил его голым, а не сухим, поэтому Йен сделает все возможное, чтобы предоставить первое, а не второе, несмотря на срочность (и мольбы), что мешает ему встать и откопать настоящую смазку между его кроватью и стеной.</p><p>Скольжение внутрь немного грубое с минимальной подготовкой, но Микки, похоже, не возражает («Бля! Да! Двигайся, Йен, пожалуйста, шевелись, <em>блядь</em>…»), и Йен, конечно же, не торопится пойти у него на поводу. Микки обхватывает его тесно и жарко и продолжает сжиматься еще сильнее, когда напрягает задницу и бедра, чтобы войти в начатый Йеном ритм, из-за очень ограниченного рычага своей позиции — позиции, в которой он все еще находится только потому, что Йен так сказал. Йен от этой мысли громко стонет и начинает трахать Микки сильнее, обхватывая его руками за талию, чтобы помочь ему двигаться, и впивается зубами в ключицу Микки, вероятно, оставляя отметину, которая продержится некоторое время. Занятый рот Йена заглушает непристойные звуки, которые он непроизвольно издает, пока его бедра ударяются о задницу Микки, а кровать врезается в стену, но Микки не может заглушить себя (ему это не <em>позволено</em>), и когда Йен умудряется получить правильный угол в новой позиции, он вознагражден возможностью услышать каждый стон и крик, эхом разнесшийся по комнате. Не может быть, чтобы остальные не услышали их внизу в этот момент, но Йену просто все равно.</p><p>Йен наклоняется, чтобы переместить зубы от воротника футболки Микки к соску, который он дразнил ранее, и Микки сильно выгибается в Йена, выкрикивая его имя. Он охрип, и кровь Йена вскипает от удовольствия при этой мысли. «Хорошо», — думает он, а затем решает сказать это снова вслух.</p><p>— Слушай сюда, — рычит он в грудь Микки, грубо облизывая его сосок в промежутках между словами, — я надеюсь, что ты проснешься без голоса и при каждой попытке заговорить будешь думать о том, как хорошо я трахал тебя.</p><p>— Черт, — выдыхает Микки, — да.</p><p>— Да, — повторяет Йен с удовлетворением, а затем садится, крепко сжимая бедра Микки и вколачиваясь в него все быстрее и сильнее, Микки резко вскрикивает с каждым толчком, его спина постоянно выгнута, и это выглядит нереально эротично в тусклом оранжевом свете и глубоких тенях.</p><p>Йен кончает первым, запрокинув голову и издав гортанный сдавленный стон, его руки сжимаются на бедрах Микки, заставляя более низкого парня всхлипывать и сжиматься в напряжении так сильно, как только он может. У Йена есть смутная, посторгазменная мысль, что, возможно, Микки могли бы понравиться несколько синяков в форме пальцев. Это определенно можно устроить. А пока он просто опускает Микки обратно в более расслабленное положение на коленях, несмотря на то, что Микки все еще напряжен, находясь прямо на краю удовлетворения.</p><p>— Это хороший взгляд на тебя, — говорит Йен, его голос звучит лениво после оргазма. Микки отчаянно скулит, как будто думает, что Йен может оставить его в подвешенном состоянии, и он не может решить, нравится ему эта идея или нет. Они и к этому еще вернутся. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня Йен снова сжимает челюсть Микки, чтобы впиться глубокими поцелуями в открытый рот, а другой рукой обхватывает истекающий член Микки, чуть сильнее, чем нужно (Йен хотел бы видеть его, красный и блестящий, и ждущий его). Микки пытается поцеловать Йена в ответ, но слишком захвачен ощущением своего приближающегося оргазма, чтобы действительно сделать что-то большее, чем стонать и задыхаться (и оставаться там, где его разместили). Йен еще немного оттягивает момент, пока Микки не может делать ничего, кроме как жадно, отчаянно дышать, и один или два раза умоляюще выдохнуть имя Йена, звуча так сладко, а затем он, наконец, регулирует свою хватку так, как это нравится Микки, доводя его в два удара. Микки просто продолжает издавать эти прекрасные хриплые звуки, кончая, не в состоянии отдышаться достаточно, чтобы кричать, и Йен покусывает кожу вдоль всей протяженности горла Микки, когда продолжает гладить его сквозь оргазм, пока тот не всхлипывает и не дрожит немного в чрезмерной чувствительности, дохрена довольный.</p><p>С небольшой неохотой Йен отстраняется, но не слишком сильно, а лишь до такой степени, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть, как Микки полностью обмяк на его коленях, за исключением его рук, которые все еще поддерживают слабую хватку на смятых простынях позади него. Из прихоти Йен опускает два пальца к теперь уже пустому отверстию Микки, размазывая вяло вытекающую сперму, и Микки прерывисто стонет, как будто просто не может этого вынести.</p><p>— Тебе нравится, когда я кончаю в тебя, да, Мик? — говорит Йен. Это не вопрос, но Микки в любом случае всхлипывает: «Да». Йен должен признать, что это довольно возбуждающе — чувствовать Микки таким мокрым и запачканным после траха, зная, что не просто смазка, а собственные сперма и слюна привели того в такой беспорядок. Йен тоже тихо стонет, подносит свои испачканные пальцы ко рту Микки, чтобы размазать свою кончу по губам и подбородку Микки, а затем их языки встречаются посередине, когда они оба пытаются слизать ее.</p><p>Они сидят так с минуту, разделяя один воздух на двоих, и Микки медленно, почти нерешительно наконец отпускает простыни Йена и перемещает руки таким образом, чтобы свободно положить их на плечи Йена.</p><p>— Пролил пиво на твою подушку, — наконец признается Йен. Микки только хмыкает, слишком уставший, чтобы беспокоиться по этому поводу.</p><p>— Спи в кровати со мной, — говорит Йен. Микки ничего не отвечает и не делает, и Йен с радостью принимает это за «да». Он встает на дрожащие ноги и помогает Микки встать тоже, ложится в постель первым и подтягивает Микки к своему боку, накрывает их одеялами и прижимает Микки к себе, целуя его крепко. Микки постепенно становится все менее и менее отзывчивым по мере погружения в сон.</p><p>Впрочем, Йен еще не совсем готов заснуть. Он думает о тех «других вещах», о которых Карл упомянул ранее, и чем больше он это делает, тем больше растет его любопытство. Он планирует посещение библиотеки с ее никудышной системой блокировки порносайтов на ближайшее будущее. То есть, скорее всего, этим он и займется первым делом с утра.</p><p>— Эй, а что ты делаешь завтра? — он спрашивает у виска Микки.</p><p>— Моя спина и плечи говорят мне: «абсолютно нихуя», — отвечает Микки, уткнувшись ему в шею, его голос приглушен кожей Йена и сонливостью. После паузы он добавляет:<br/>— Если ты не хочешь трахнуть меня снова, — с придыханием в голосе, и это дает Йену понять, что «если ты не хочешь» на самом деле означает «я хочу тебя». — Я мог бы снова потрахаться, без проблем. Тебе все равно нравится делать всю работу.</p><p>— Осторожно, — предупреждает Йен, смеясь. — Может быть, в следующий раз я заставлю тебя оседлать меня.</p><p>Микки беспомощно стонет, а затем Лип жалуется из дверного проема:<br/>— Господи, неужели вы, два засранца, все еще не закончили?</p><p>— Отвали, — легко говорит Микки, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы казаться более бодрым, и Йен чувствует, как внутри у него все искрится.</p><p>— Тут безопасно, — отвечает он Липу. А потом проводит пальцами по мокрым от пота волосам Микки, заставляя их встать дыбом, пока они оба не засыпают.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) «выпячивает подбородок»</p><p>В оригинале — он «giving Mickey the Chin», т.е. «дает Микки подбородок».</p><p>Оказалось, это интересный момент, т.к. выражение даже не устойчивое в американском языке, это «фишка» сценаристов шоу, которую теперь используют авторы фанфиков.</p><p>Вспомним второй сезон, когда Йен и Лип поссорились, и Лип пришел в магазин, где работал Йен. Лип говорит: «That's it? Nothing? You're just gonna give me the chin?»<br/>Т.е.: «И это все? Ничего? (ты ничего мне не скажешь?). Ты просто собираешься «дать мне подбородок»?<br/>И Йен молча «отвечает» вот таким выражением лица:<br/>https://a.radikal.ru/a27/1911/2a/4f9978601d66.png</p><p>(2) простым расширением — как я понимаю, это самое простое решение в какой-то поисковой системе (например, Google Chrome), устанавливаемое по ссылке, как некое приложение, которое, однако, можно отключить или удалить. Очевидно, ребенок младшего возраста не поймет, как это сделать, что для остальных не составит труда.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 6: В тот Раз Йен Использует Компьютер Публичной Библиотеки для Исследования БДСМ (Мы Все Так Делали, Нет?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йен действительно снова трахает Микки утром, как было предложено незадолго до этого. Он решает сжалиться над Микки, чьи плечи кажутся напряженными на ощупь, и, к сожалению, не оказывается оседланным. Может быть, они сделают это завтра. Вместо этого он направляет полусонного Микки на живот, делает ему долгий массаж верхней части спины и трахает его медленно и устойчиво, бормоча комплименты в затылок. Микки кончает странным образом быстро (еще одна вещь, которую Йен откладывает на потом), а затем говорит Йену продолжать трахать его в любом случае. Он даже говорит «пожалуйста», и Йен тихо смеется над тем, как быстро Микки стал вежливым, когда Йен попросил об этом.</p><p>После того, как он кончает тоже, Йен перекатывает Микки на спину и вылизывает его дочиста, а затем просто продолжает целовать его мягкий живот, потому что он может и хочет.</p><p>— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — бормочет Микки, проснувшийся не больше часа назад. Йен смотрит на него снизу вверх, широко улыбается при виде складки от подушки на его щеке и тому, что у него открыт только один глаз, и пожимает плечами насколько может, учитывая, что он опирается на локти. Он медленно ползет вверх по телу Микки, чтобы поцеловать его еще и в губы, заставляя Микки радостно хмыкнуть и глубже погрузиться в подушку Йена.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь на завтрак? — он спрашивает прямо в рот Микки.</p><p>— Снова заснуть, — отвечает Микки, и Йен опять смеется, чувствуя себя легко и свободно.</p><p>— Тогда я принесу тебе что-нибудь на обед, — говорит он Микки с усмешкой. — Мне нужно кое о чем позаботиться.</p><p>Оба глаза Микки открываются на это заявление, и он выглядит любопытным, но, возможно, также немного обеспокоенным (Йен всерьез впечатлен тем, насколько хорошо он научился читать Микки, хотя, очевидно, у него не всегда получается). Йен оставляет еще один поцелуй на Микки. Это все еще немного ново, что он может, что они могут, и это заставляет Йена чувствовать себя лучше во всех отношениях каждый раз, когда он делает это. Он думает, что это может оказывать такой же эффект на Микки.</p><p>Несмотря на складку между бровями, Микки не спрашивает Йена, что ему нужно сделать, поэтому Йен берет на себя смелость ответить без подсказки: «Мне нужно в библиотеку». Лицо Микки искажается от отвращения, и он очень медленно снова закрывает глаза, отворачивается, и смех Йена на этот раз совсем не тихий.</p><p>— Я вернусь через несколько часов, — говорит он Микки и, прежде чем встать с постели, еще раз прижимается губами к его губам.</p><p>***</p><p>В библиотеке, поначалу, все, что Йен находит, это просто порно, и ничего информативного, потому что он действительно не знает, что именно ищет. Через некоторое время поисков, однако, он находит сайт под названием FetLife. (1) Он должен создать учетную запись, прежде чем сможет войти, и в основном там все то же порно, но есть также статьи и форумы, которые очень помогают. Он узнает названия многих вещей, которые он и Микки, по-видимому, делали друг с другом, не будучи ни хуя благоразумными, и получает приветственное сообщение от реального человека. (2)</p><p>Йен обнаруживает, что под «закончить» Карл имел в виду «постуход» (aftercare), и еще более важно, что он и Микки не делали ничего из этого, что плохо. И также они не «договаривались» (3) или, например, целый ряд другого дерьма, которое действительно имеет значение. Информации слишком много, чтобы ее обработать, слишком много для восприятия. Йен думает, ну ладно, по одной вещи за раз, и решает поговорить с Микки, когда вернется домой, даже если это означает возможность того, что Микки ему врежет, а может и нет.</p><p>Но он все равно заходит в секс-шоп, прежде чем захватить немного еды. Там большой выбор порно. Подайте на него в суд за то, что у него появились идеи. Он выбирает пару предметов, за которые на самом деле платит, в первую очередь для того, чтобы показать пакет Микки и посмотреть, как он пытается угадать, что в нем. На кассе он также добавляет несколько ароматизированных презервативов, в основном потому, что считает их забавными.</p><p>Йен возвращается обратно в дом Галлагеров с тремя пакетами, на дне двух из которых растущие жирные пятна, и один со «сдержанным» (ха) логотипом. Он поднимается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз и находит Микки, как и ожидалось, все еще в его постели, но уже проснувшегося и выглядящего скучающим на грани раздражения.</p><p>— Господи, — говорит он, когда Йен входит в комнату. — Черт возьми, это заняло у тебя слишком много времени. Что ты делал? Перечитал все это проклятое место?</p><p>Йен просто закатывает глаза и бросает один из пакетов с едой Микки, который ловит его и немедленно заглядывает внутрь. Они едят свои ненастоящие буррито из фастфуда в дружеском молчании: Микки голый в постели и едва прикрытый простынями Йена, а Йен во всех слоях своей одежды, прислонившись к комоду. Когда Микки снова лезет в пакет, Йен говорит: «Этот оставь. Он на потом».</p><p>Микки, который выглядит убийственно в течение секунды, когда ему говорят, что делать вне надлежащего настроения (4), особенно в отношении еды, берет паузу и смотрит на Йена опасно прищуренными глазами.</p><p>— Потом? — повторяет он, и Йен обнажает зубы в особой ухмылке, когда вытаскивает последний пакет из-за спины.</p><p>— Потом, — подтверждает он, жестикулируя пакетом, с полностью продемонстрированным логотипом, так что нет места для неправильного толкования. Но глаза Микки остаются прищуренными.</p><p>— Я думал, ты не любишь игрушки, — говорит он.</p><p>Йен сказал бы, что Микки надул губы, но он любит свои яйца прямо там, где они есть, спасибо. Вместо этого он заявляет: «Я расширяю свой кругозор», и бросает Микки этот пакет тоже, чтобы он мог видеть, как именно. Микки вытаскивает каждый предмет по очереди, зачитывая надписи Йену ровным голосом.</p><p>— Бондажная лента. (5)</p><p>— Да. По-видимому, она прилипает только сама к себе.</p><p>— Уплотнительное кольцо — <em>это кляп</em>? (6) — Микки смотрит на Йена широко раскрытыми глазами и с сомнением хмурится, держа упакованный кляп так, чтобы Йен мог его увидеть, как будто он не тот, кто его выбрал и купил. Йен слегка прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, нервничая, потому что Микки еще не высказал своего мнения.</p><p>— Да, — тихо отвечает он. — Часть окружности помещается тебе в рот. Держит его открытым.</p><p>— Помещается <em>мне</em> в рот, да? — говорит Микки. — Он до черта грубый, но он поддразнивает, и Йен мгновенно чувствует себя лучше. Либо они будут использовать эти вещи, либо нет, в любом случае. — Кто сказал?</p><p>— Ну, — отвечает Йен, осторожно пожимая плечами. Несмотря на то, что необходимость нервничать только что отпала, он все еще ждет «ура» или «нет». — Я надеялся, может быть, ты скажешь, что тебе.</p><p>Наступает долгая пауза, и Йен продолжает ждать, терпеливый теперь, когда он не беспокоится о конечном результате. Наконец Микки задается вопросом (возможно, немного пассивно-агрессивно):</p><p>— Какой в этом резон для меня?</p><p>— Не знаю, — неохотно признается Йен. А потом добавляет:<br/>— Хочешь это выяснить?</p><p>Микки смотрит на предмет, который держит в своих руках, вертит его, а потом откладывает в сторону.</p><p>— Что это, черт возьми, за дерьмо, Йен? — наконец спрашивает он с гораздо большей серьезностью, чем Йен привык слышать от него. На мгновение он кажется очень… взрослым. Но Йен делает глубокий вдох и напоминает себе, что сейчас он тоже взрослый, и они снова на равных.</p><p>— Всего лишь игрушки, — отвечает он так же серьезно. — Тот же самый эффект, наверное, но лучше эстетика, я думаю.</p><p>Микки снова затягивает паузу, его красивые голубые глаза становятся немного испуганными, поэтому нервозность Йена начинает возвращаться.</p><p>— Такой же эффект, как и что? — Микки требует, бросая вызов. Выражение его лица, кажется, подсказывает Йену, что ответ: <em>«Тот же самый эффект, что и ничего»</em>. <em>«Ничего»</em>, — настаивает его взгляд, — <em>«Оставь это»</em>. Но Йен не может согласиться с этим. Не в этот раз.</p><p>— Тот же эффект, что и тогда, когда я просто говорю тебе, что делать без них.</p><p>Йен пытается сделать так, чтобы его голос был сильным, уверенным, но, надеясь, что не слишком властным. Они должны говорить об этом на равных, и только играть в то, что один сильнее другого. Он не совсем понимает, как это сделать, но он знает, что не хочет, чтобы Микки когда-либо чувствовал себя так, как он, должно быть, чувствовал себя всю неделю (как некоторые другие люди заставляли Микки себя чувствовать, вероятно). Поэтому он должен попытаться.</p><p>Микки вскакивает прямо в пространство Йена, отрывисто бросая: «Да пошел ты, мужик», и простыни Йена падают с его все еще неприкрытого тела. Йен кидает взгляд всего на секунду, но все, что он действительно видит, это то, что грудь Микки покрыта пятнами румянца, ребра заметно двигаются в такт с дыханием, кулаки сжаты.</p><p>— Я сам делаю свой гребаный выбор. Ты ни хуя не отвечаешь за меня.</p><p>— Я знаю это, — соглашается Йен, стараясь сохранить ровный тон голоса, отказываясь поддаваться на приманку, хотя было бы намного легче просто поссориться и притвориться, что это никогда не обсуждалось. — Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И я думаю, что тебе понравится…</p><p>— Ты думаешь, мне это нравится? — Микки прерывает его злобным рычанием, хватая все еще упакованный кляп с кровати и размахивая им перед лицом Йена. Теперь они еще ближе друг к другу, Микки сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, так что Йен плотно прижимается к комоду, ручка одного из ящиков чуть ли не болезненно впивается в его поясницу.</p><p>— Я не знаю, Микки, — говорит он, поддаваясь раздражению и расстраиваясь из-за этого, несмотря на все его усилия. Микки всегда знал, как нажимать на кнопки Йена, даже до того, как они так хорошо узнали друг друга. К настоящему времени он уже профессионал в своем деле. — Вот почему я, блядь, спросил.</p><p>— Да пошел ты, мужик. Пофиг, — повторяет Микки, и, хотя кажется, что пыл его слегка подостыл из-за несколько слабой попытки Йена проявить терпение, его глаза все еще немного расширены и слишком яркие. Мгновение они стоят там и дышат воздухом друг друга, практически нос к носу, но не слишком радуясь этому, а затем внезапно Микки добавляет:<br/>— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мне было хорошо, да? — у Йена есть всего лишь одна секунда, чтобы подумать «ха, может быть, им так же стоит поговорить еще и об этом», прежде чем Микки хватает ленту тоже и швыряет ее и кляп в грудь Йена с глухим стуком и шлепком соответственно. — Тогда почему бы тебе, блядь, не надеть это, в таком случае?</p><p>Йен на секунду задумывается. Это, конечно, не звучит для него волнительно, но он признает, что ему немного любопытно в любом случае. Может быть, он чувствует то же, что и Микки — во всяком случае, в этой ситуации. Может быть, это поможет ему лучше понять Микки в других ситуациях. Может быть, это будет просто весело.</p><p>Поэтому он говорит: — Хорошо.</p><p>Глаза Микки широко распахиваются от шока, но он не позволяет себе долго колебаться. Он также не просит Йена повторить согласие, просто вытаскивает запасной карманный нож Йена из-под матраса и втыкает его в термоусадочный пластик вокруг кляпа, чтобы он мог разорвать упаковку и вытащить кляп из заостренных краев этого беспорядка. Вот тут-то он на минуту останавливается и неуверенно переводит взгляд с кляпа в руках на лицо Йена. Однако Йен чувствует себя прекрасно, поэтому вместо того, чтобы позволить неуверенности Микки превратиться в какое-либо реальное сомнение, он просто открывает рот, ни в коей мере не дерзко. Микки закатывает глаза и вставляет твердое резиновое кольцо кляпа между зубами Йена. Его руки нежны, когда он застегивает ремни кляпа за головой Йена, и Йен беззастенчиво склоняется к его прикосновению.</p><p>Когда Микки отступает на шаг и поднимает ленту для бондажа и свои брови в вопросе, Йен стягивает свою рубашку вниз по рукам и позволяет ей скомкаться на полу вокруг ног. Микки снова подходит ближе, прижимается голым передом вплотную к одетому Йену и касается губами его шеи сбоку, куда может удобно дотянуться. Они как будто обнимаются, когда Микки оборачивает ленту вокруг запястий Йена за спиной, и костяшки их пальцев время от времени натыкаются на твердое дерево комода. Наконец, Микки доволен, и он подводит Йена за бедра, чтобы усадить на край кровати.</p><p>Микки отступает назад, чтобы посмотреть на Йена: кляп держит его рот открытым, футболка плотно прижата к груди, с руками, отведенными назад, волосы начинают падать на глаза, что достаточно плохо, если только Микки не решит исправить это для него. Йен тоже смотрит на Микки — стоящего в самом центре общей комнаты Йена, голого, как в тот день, когда он родился, и со слегка раскрасневшимся лицом. Он позволяет своим глазам не спеша спуститься вниз, останавливаясь на одном розовом соске, а затем на другом, прослеживая несколько едва видимых ребер вокруг мягкого изгиба живота Микки, приятно контрастирующего между его бледной кожей и редкой, но темной дорожкой волос, спускающейся от пупка к паху. А потом — самое лучшее напоследок — к этому члену. Он, может быть, немного меньше среднего, но, безусловно, не менее привлекателен для него. Йен любит иметь член Микки во рту, в руке, и иметь его в своем поле зрения тоже очень хорошо. У Микки сейчас не стоит, но к тому времени, когда Йен насытился (на данный момент), он начинает твердеть.</p><p>Йен на секунду забывает о кляпе и пытается сказать что-то грязное, растерявшись, когда все, что выходит, это «Уухх югх…», прежде чем вспомнить. Микки фыркает на него, и Йен пожимает плечами с легким весельем, беззаботно. Но Микки по-прежнему ничего не делает, только стоит и смотрит, и Йен через мгновение понимает, что Микки понятия не имеет, как себя вести, и что еще более важно, он чувствует себя неловко. От осознания этого Йену тоже вдруг становится не по себе, не по себе от того, что он ничего не может сказать Микки, что угодно, и решить проблему. На минуту у Йена кружится голова, и он чувствует, как все его тело напряглось, сердце неприятно заколотилось, выходя из-под контроля, прежде чем он делает еще один глубокий вдох через насильно удерживаемый открытым рот и решительно приказывает себе подумать о чем-нибудь. Однако все, о чем он может думать, это как он сидел именно здесь на прошлой неделе, и о том, что случилось потом. Это должно сработать.</p><p> </p><p>Йен раздвигает ноги, медленно, осторожно, и выжидающе смотрит на Микки. Он наблюдает, как Микки тяжело сглатывает, как его поза расслабляется, а член подпрыгивает, и чувствует пьянящий прилив уверенности и возбуждения, смешанных вместе, как будто они одно и то же. Йен ждет, терпеливо, но жаждуще, когда Микки встанет на колени между его обтянутых джинсами ног, и в его голове вспыхивает еще одна волна горячего удовлетворения, когда Микки не уклоняется от этого, как он мог бы поступить год назад.</p><p>Руки Микки немного дрожат, когда он расстегивает ремень и штаны Йена, но Йен видит, как он тяжело дышит, встречает его глаза — сплошные зрачки — каждый раз, когда он смотрит вверх. Йен слышит, как сам он время от времени издает бессловесные, бессмысленные ободряющие звуки, не в силах сдержать их кляпом, но видит, что Микки дрожит и усиленно моргает каждый раз, когда это происходит, поэтому он чувствует себя обладающим властью, а не уязвимым.</p><p>Йен ерзает, когда Микки расстегивает его штаны полностью, с нетерпением глядя на его рот, и тоже наклоняется вперед, подтягивая плечи сильнее, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не пропустит. Он вознагражден такой же взволнованной внимательностью со стороны Микки в ответ, хотя уверен, что оба они действуют инстинктивно.</p><p>Йен хотел бы провести руками по волосам Микки, как делал это в прошлом, даже неловко тянет за бондажную ленту вокруг своих запястий, но полностью отвлекается от этой мысли, когда рот Микки смыкается вокруг головки члена. Рот Микки настолько мокрый, что у него, должно быть, текли слюнки, по крайней мере немного, и Йен со стоном прижимается к нему еще ближе. Господи, с открытым вот так ртом он такой громкий. Но у Йена нет времени даже на грамм смущения по этому поводу, потому что Микки тоже стонет, и его бедра дергаются в пустоте между ними. Так что вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о том, как он может звучать, Йен просто делает это снова.</p><p>Весь минет проходит примерно так. Йен продолжает становиться все громче (и громче, и громче), не имея возможности контролировать себя, пока кольцо кляпа держит его рот открытым, и чем громче Йен становится, тем громче становится Микки в ответ, несмотря на то, что приглушен членом Йена, заполняющим его рот. Йен смотрит, как Микки качает головой, как его волосы темнеют от пота и увлажняется кожа. Слушает каждый стон и всхлип с таким же удовольствием и сосредоточенностью, с каким чувствует скользкое, влажное скольжение и сосание идеального рта Микки, которое подталкивает его все ближе и ближе к оргазму, ощущает сдавленный жар в животе, становящийся все горячее и плотнее, чем ближе он к краю. Йен делает все возможное, чтобы покачивать бедрами с тем небольшим рычагом, который у него есть, он любит чувствовать заднюю часть горла Микки на головке своего члена, и еще больше любит чувствовать, как Микки стонет, когда его член ударяет в это место, любит смотреть, как он погружается немного дальше в рот Микки, и Микки берет его и любит это так же сильно. Йен чувствует приближение кульминации и смутно понимает, что не может предупредить Микки, а затем, так же смутно, что он все равно не особо хотел бы говорить ему об этом. Это похоже на волну обжигающего горячего удовольствия во всем теле Йена, когда это происходит, и он кричит и задыхается через кляп, но не позволяет своим глазам зажмуриться, как они хотят, чтобы он мог наблюдать с глубоким удовлетворением, как Микки немного задыхается, но не отстраняется и глотает.</p><p>Микки отступает от коленей Йена с блестящей слюной, расслабленным и распухшим красным ртом, и из него доносится непрерывный поток тихих вздохов и всхлипов, которые заставляют Йена желать, чтобы у него снова встал прямо в эту секунду. Поскольку это, к сожалению, невозможно даже для кого-то столь молодого и возбужденного, как Йен, он решает вместо этого прижать одну ногу в ботинке к уязвимой внутренней стороне каждого из бедер Микки, чтобы раздвинуть их, дабы более заметно показать то, на что Йен любит смотреть.</p><p>Член Микки еще краснее, чем его губы, багровый на кончике, влажный, блестящий и истекающий, и он возбужденно дергается под одобрительным взглядом Йена. Йен не хочет ничего больше, чем видеть, как Микки кончает и не сдерживает себя (<em>более</em> не сдерживается, то есть), и судя по тому, как Микки слегка откидывается назад — <em>предоставляя</em>, Господи — это видно по его лицу. Но ему слишком нравится находиться с Микки в таком положении, чтобы изменить его. Ему нужна всего секунда, чтобы подумать об этом, и Йен одним ботинком толкает правую руку Микки ему на колени и прижимает ее там, пока Микки не начинает скулить от давления. Затем Йен отстраняется и ставит ногу туда, где она была, держа бедра Микки широко и красиво открытыми, чтобы обрамлять центральную часть — и шоу.</p><p>Микки дрочит себе, не нуждаясь в какой-либо другой подсказке, откидываясь назад на свободную руку, чтобы легче было толкать бедра в кулак, его голова запрокинута назад, как будто это так же хорошо, как трахаться (и судя по звукам, которые он издает, когда он делает это, должно быть, так оно и есть). Йен крепко прижимает ребристые подошвы своих ботинок к мягким мясистым частям ног Микки, яростно впиваясь в них всякий раз, когда Микки делает что-то, что Йен не хочет, чтобы он делал. Микки скулит, резко и высоко в горле — как угодно, но только не несчастно, и прижимается ближе к такому грубому обращению каждый раз, когда Йен делает это, но все еще регулируя свой ритм, пока Йен не успокоится. Вскоре Йен заставляет Микки работать в мучительно медленном темпе, его хватка слабее, чем (Йен знает) такая, как ему действительно это нравится, и он только вращает бедрами медленно и плавно. Микки всхлипывает, задыхается и время от времени умоляюще смотрит в лицо Йену, но Йен просто наблюдает за ним, и вскоре Микки сдается, перестает пытаться заслужить любую милость таким образом и начинает тихо умолять.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Йен, — говорит он, его голос высокий и напряженный от удовольствия и разочарования (именно такой, какой Йен любит слышать больше всего). — Пожалуйста, можно мне кончить?</p><p>Йен, конечно, не может ответить, но у него и нет особого желания это делать. По крайней мере, пока. Он просто придвигает свои ботинки ближе к паху Микки, чтобы услышать протяжный стон, который он зарабатывает, и увидеть красные отметины в форме отпечатков его подошв, которые медленно исчезают с бедер Микки. После еще нескольких секунд слушания невыносимо милой мольбы Микки («Пожалуйста, <em>пожалуйста</em>, ах… о боже… <em>Йен</em>!») Йен теряет терпение и снова сильно упирается ногами, и его пульс подпрыгивает от возбуждения, когда Микки действительно визжит. Голова Микки резко наклоняется вперед, чтобы он мог снова посмотреть на Йена, его глаза дикие от желания, его волосы влажные и вьющиеся от высокой температуры его тела.</p><p>— Да? — с надеждой выдыхает он. — Да? Могу я?</p><p>Йен делает паузу, как будто размышляет над этим (это не так), а затем медленно кивает, но он не уменьшает давление, которое оказывает на мягкую, чувствительную верхнюю часть бедер Микки. Микки благодарно сжимает хватку, и ему требуется всего три сильных рывка, чтобы выстрелить в собственную грудь с красивой серией дрожащих стонов. Йен опускает ноги обратно на пол между ног Микки, и наслаждается хныканьем, которое Микки издает от фрикций. Они отдыхают вот так в течение нескольких долгих мгновений, когда Микки очень, очень медленно начинает переводить дыхание, но в конце концов Йен нетерпеливо подталкивает яйца Микки ботинком, и Микки неуверенно поднимается на ноги, чтобы начать освобождать Йена от его покупок.</p><p> </p><p>Когда они приняли душ и лежат чистыми и голыми в постели Йена, поедая последние оставленные для них Йеном буррито, успевшие стать холодными и вроде как загрубевшими, Йен водит пальцами одной руки взад и вперед по розовым отметинам на бедрах Микки, успокаивая и дразня. Он самодовольно ухмыляется, и Микки определенно надувает губы.</p><p>***</p><p>— Итак, — начинает Йен, после того как они немного вздремнули и прижались друг к другу боками; почти слишком жарко под простынями. Микки чувствует гул его голоса в груди, прямо там, куда он прижимается лицом. Остальные Галлагеры скоро придут домой, так что Микки знает, что Йен собирается попытаться вернуться к их предыдущему разговору (как будто его точка зрения еще не была достаточно доказана).</p><p>— Давай не будем об этом говорить, — тут же перебивает Микки, не открывая глаз, пока молчание Йена не становится тяжелым. Он заставляет себя посмотреть, но вместо презрения и раздражения, которых почти ожидал, видит лишь смутное беспокойство на лице Йена. — Пока, — импульсивно добавляет он, хотя его сердце начинает бешено колотиться от волнения. — Давай не будем об этом говорить пока.</p><p>Йен задумывается на секунду, лениво проводя двумя пальцами вверх по боку Микки, а затем, наконец, вздыхает в знак согласия и коротко целует Микки вместо того, чтобы спорить. Облегченно вздохнув, Микки тоже закрывает глаза и утыкается лицом в шею Йена. Он хорошо пахнет.</p><p>— Мне просто нужно знать одну вещь, Мик, — внезапно произносит Йен, не прошло даже минуты кажущейся комфортной тишины, и Микки напрягается, но держит язык за зубами, давая понять Йену, что он не возражает, чтобы тот пошел вперед и спросил, что бы это ни было. — Тебе это нравится? — Йен крепко сжимает длинными пальцами одной руки запястье Микки, когда говорит это, так что ответ Микки вырывается с резким вздохом, почти похожим на стон.</p><p>— Да, — хрипит он, а затем смущенно прочищает горло и повторяет более сильным, более твердым голосом: — Да.</p><p>Он чувствует легкомысленную улыбку Йена на своей щеке, когда Йен придвигается еще ближе к нему. Он легонько подталкивает носом челюсть Микки, заставляя того приподнять подбородок и подставить горло под ленивый язык Йена.</p><p>— Я тебе нравлюсь? — бормочет он, уткнувшись носом в скользкую от слюны кожу.</p><p>Микки открывает глаза только для того, чтобы закатить их к потолку, но он улыбается, когда соглашается:<br/>— Да, Галлагер. Ты мне нравишься.</p><p>Йен тихо хихикает, его радость заразительна и заставляет Микки ухмыляться достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его щеки болеть. Йен влажно облизывает чувствительную мочку уха Микки, нежно прижимаясь к ней губами, едва коснувшись ее зубами, и Микки тихонько стонет в ответ на его поддразнивание, снова закрыв глаза.</p><p>— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — хрипло говорит Йен, шепча слова, тяжелые, горячие и влажные от его близкого дыхания, прямо в ухо Микки, и Микки вдруг становится очень трудно дышать. Йен перекатывает их так, что оказывается сверху Микки, тяжелые и теплые, его руки теперь лежат на обоих запястьях Микки и крепко прижимают их к матрасу. Йен кусает место на шее Микки, где, Микки надеется, планирует сосать метку позже, не обращая внимания на их старые (устаревшие) правила.</p><p>— Не двигайся, — мурлычет Йен, а затем скользит большой рукой вокруг обнаженного горла Микки, просто касаясь пока. Микки смотрит на него сквозь тяжелые веки и не шевелится. Йен широко улыбается ему, его зубы острые, его рука тяжелая, и Микки чувствует себя в безопасности.</p><p>И на этот раз все так и останется.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!!! Конец «5 Times Mickey Drops And Ian Doesn't Get It +1 Time They Do It Right» истории!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Surprise!</p><p> </p><p>Да, да, да, с этой историей мы закончили. Но у меня для вас будет пара дополнительных глав. Было задумано продолжение, но автор его не дописала, но, тем не менее, была не против, что я переведу имеющиеся главы. И, по согласованию с ней, они будут не отдельными работами (т.к. они не дописаны), а «бонусами» к этой истории. Поэтому и статус о завершении не ставлю.</p><p>А в следующей «серии» нас ждет POV Йена, и не абы что, а их первый раз с Микки (да, тот самый, с монтировкой). Кто будет ждать?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) FetLife — это сайт социальной сети, который используют люди, заинтересованные в БДСМ, фетишизме и кинках. На своей домашней странице FetLife описывает себя так: «Facebook, но управляемый кинкстерами (kinksters*), такими как вы и я». FetLife отличает себя от конкурентов, подчеркивая себя как социальную сеть, а не сайт знакомств.<br/>*Кинкстер — это человек, который практикует кинки и кинк-культуру.<br/>Если верить главной странице сайта, на настоящий момент там более 8 000 000 пользователей.</p><p>(2) Ох, ребятки, я действительно не знаю, а нужно ли оно вам😊</p><p>Итак, приветственное сообщение. В оригинальном тексте это «sweet welcome message», что буквально будет «сладкое приветственное сообщение». Хмм, сладкое? На самом деле я думаю, что это «sweet welcome» message, т.е. своего рода «добро пожаловать» сообщение — некое «общее» приветственное сообщение, за которым не стоит какой-то грандиозный подтекст. «Sweet welcome» — фраза сродни «welcome home». Такое можно увидеть на куче открыток, плакатов, магнитов и прочей сувенирной продукции. Но Йен так же добавляет, что «message from a real person», т.е., это «сообщение от реального человека». Приветствовать вас на сайте после регистрации будет и сам сайт — таким, типа административным сообщением, вроде «добро пожаловать в наши ряды» (у сайта прикольный «значок» — сердечко с рожками, имитация дьявола 😈). Но даже несмотря на то, что это не системная рассылка, я думаю, что это какое-то незамысловатое «привет» от другого пользователя. Вроде как у нас на сайтах знакомств, если человек стесняется тебе написать что-то текстом, то он «подмигивает», или присылает смайлик, или еще чего.</p><p>(3) negotiating — ведение переговоров, согласование действий. Процесс, с помощью которого люди планируют то, чем они будут заниматься, просто «сцену» или отношения, он включает в себя принятие решения о том, что будет и не будет происходить во время такого рода активности, чтобы установить определенные границы, а также получение согласия каждого с помощью ассертивной* речи, для того, чтобы планируемые вещи произошли.</p><p>*Ассертивность — философия личной ответственности.</p><p>*Ассертивное общение (убедительное) предполагает передачу сообщения в позитивной, прямой, уверенной манере, когда вы проявляете уважение к своим слушателям.</p><p>*Ассертивность — способность человека не зависеть от внешних влияний и оценок, самостоятельно регулировать собственное поведение и отвечать за него.</p><p>Другими словами, договариваться надо «на берегу», т.к. в процессе погружения в роль (сцену), вы уже не вполне «в адеквате» и задавать вопросы бесполезно.</p><p>Подробнее про negotiating тут: http://bdsmwiki.info/Negotiation (ресурс на английском).</p><p>Это как кроличья нора, правда! Одно определение тянет за собой другое)) Я и так уже глубоко нырнула. Давайте, если вам любопытно или непонятно, обсудим в комментариях и я постараюсь все пояснить, а?</p><p> </p><p>Но помните, что я не в коей мере не БДСМ практик, и даже не теоретик особо! Я во все это лезу, чтобы вы более четко понимали подоплеку того, о чем говорится в истории, глубже прочувствовали происходящее. Моя цель вовсе не посвятить вас во все прелести БДСМ жизни, пардон.</p><p>Интересно, с какими мыслями вы все это читаете…</p><p>(4) Как раз-таки вне «сцены», не в тот момент, когда они занимаются сексом. Во время секса, Микки хочет и готов подчиняться Йену, но в обычных, повседневных жизненных ситуациях, это не обязательно должно быть так. Так что, да, Микки напрягся.</p><p>(5) Лента для бондажа — это лента шириной от 2 до 3 дюймов (от 51 до 76 мм) и толщиной 0,0051 дюйма (0,13 мм) из тонкого пластикового материала (в большинстве случаев — латекса), которая прилипает только к себе, без какого-либо клея; обычно она предназначена для использования в эротическом бондаже. Поскольку она не прилипает к волосам или коже, то Сабмиссива можно плотно связать или заткнуть кляпом, не причиняя вреда при снятии ленты.</p><p>Некоторые ленты можно использовать повторно, но обычно они просто и быстро удаляются, (разрезаются тупыми ножницами).</p><p>Фото: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EG55ECtYBeNjSspkq6zU8VXaa/15.jpg<br/>Фото: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/D8_sKmaQ5jI/maxresdefault.jpg</p><p>Просто представьте, какие всплывающие окна появляются у меня на экране после таких вот поисков «по теме». Хаха.</p><p>(6) Кляпы бывают разные. Мне кажется, у ребят примерно такой (фото): http://lovestoreshop.ru/content/catalog/1504648155-67144.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 1 второй работы серии: Тот Раз С Монтировкой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Оригинал тут:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735408/chapters/29041329</p><p>Посвящаю Поле Тели, чтобы вернуть нас к истокам (хоть и немного ООС)<br/>и lenok_n (излишне распыляться за что, и почему).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Микки Милкович — это целая куча сюрпризов. По крайней мере, так и есть, когда Йен видит его в естественной среде обитания Микки. Йен отвлекается на мгновение, осматривая комнату Микки, когда входит туда, не так лихорадочно, как в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз он просто пришел и искал пистолет Кэша, в панике и торопясь, но теперь у него есть план, поэтому он спокоен и готов. Дыхание успокаивается и выравнивается, даже несмотря на то, что сердце бешено колотится (в конце концов, он собирается вступить в борьбу с одним из худших на Южной Стороне с помощью всего лишь монтировки, которую нашел на крыльце), когда он разглядывает странно приятную комнату Микки. Здесь немного пахнет грязным бельем, но комната, которую Йен делит со своими братьями, пахнет почти так же. Есть пара постеров на стенах и некоторые вещи, которые выглядят нарисованными от руки и на самом деле довольно хороши, даже если некоторые из них отчасти тревожащие.</p><p>Без разницы. Йен здесь не для того, чтобы практиковать диванную психологию на городском головорезе. Он здесь, чтобы сражаться, чтобы вернуть пистолет Кэша, чтобы, он надеется, сделать это и свалить нахуй живым.</p><p>Микки спит лицом вниз, одна его рука свешивается с края кровати, брови на этот раз не сдвинуты и не подняты. Он явно грязный, майка-алкоголичка запятнана и больше не белая, если она вообще когда-либо была, но его щека прижата к подушке, а волосы пушистые и — сюрприз! — он выглядит довольно мило. Йен никогда не замечал, что нос Микки вот так заостряется (или что его у него такой красивый изгиб челюсти, или что задница такая округлая).</p><p>Но эти вещи — абсолютно последнее, о чем Йен должен думать прямо сейчас. Или вообще когда-либо. Как он напомнил себе менее одной гребаной секунды ранее, он здесь чтобы сражаться, и ни хуя больше.</p><p>Он издали тычет Микки монтировкой в спину. Кажется, он где-то читал что-то о том, чтобы держаться подальше, потому что это затрудняет разоружение. Хотя, возможно, это не так, если ваше оружие — тупой предмет. Но Йен все равно предпочел бы быть в нескольких шагах, на всякий случай. Микки просыпается быстро, быстрее, чем ожидал Йен.</p><p>— Какого хрена? — говорит он, приподнимаясь на матрасе на руках (бицепсы… нет, сфокусируйся). Его сонный голос похож на ржавое нытье. Это вообще не звучит жестко или пугающе. Йен с удовольствием послушал бы его снова, в любое время (соберись, соберись!).</p><p>— Я хочу вернуть пистолет, Микки, — требует Йен, стараясь говорить так же твердо и устрашающе, как обычно делает это Микки, достаточно для них обоих. Он знает, что у него детское личико, а его свободно свисающие рыжие волосы и миллион веснушек едва ли вселяют страх в сердца людей (особенно членов семьи Милкович). Он не мог бы обойтись одним только голосом, без монтировки. Микки лишь бормочет фамилию Йена, вероятно, сбитый с толку относительно того, что происходит и, похоже, совершенно безразличный к тому, чем бы это ни было.</p><p>— Пистолет, — настаивает Йен. — Он жестикулирует монтировкой для выразительности, но Микки, похоже, по-прежнему наплевать, что ему угрожают в его собственной комнате. Вместо этого он просто потирает лицо ото сна и говорит: — Хорошо.</p><p>Он перекатывается на спину и тянется к ящику прикроватной тумбочки, а Йен с любопытством наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, вопреки самому себе, и — сюрприз! — Микки резко поворачивается и сильно ударяет Йена о стену над своей кроватью, а затем и рукой тоже. Пальцы Йена сильно сдавлены между ручкой монтировки и стеной (черт, это больно, он надеется, что они не сломаны), и вот так Йен опускает свое единственное оружие и борется за собственную жизнь.</p><p>Микки хватает Йена за шею, но прежде, чем он успевает применить захват, Йен умудряется перебросить его через плечо в стиле боевых искусств (Господи, хотел бы он уже быть лучше в этом деле; ему нужно больше тренироваться). Микки просто снова поднимается и снова напирает на Йена, но все, на что способен Йен — по-идиотски оттолкнуть его. Спина Микки ударяется о комод, и Йен слышит, как что-то ломается. У него есть только секунда, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Микки, но всего одной секунды достаточно, чтобы Йен понял, что это нехорошо. Он каким-то образом умудрился вляпаться в еще большие долбаные неприятности. Просто идеально.</p><p>Йен кидается за монтировкой, отчаянный и достаточно глупый, чтобы полностью повернуться спиной к своему противнику (никогда не делай этого, они учат тебя, никогда, хороший ебаный ход, Галлагер). Микки почти сразу же приземляется на спину Йена, полностью выбивая поспешный вдох из его легких и без особых усилий переворачивая. У Йена есть монтировка, но Микки упирается коленом в другое плечо Йена, хватает его за руку и крепко сжимает, пока Йен не отдергивает свою руку, прежде чем его пальцы будут полностью раздавлены, и монтировка теперь у Микки.</p><p>Йен не может придумать, что еще он может сделать с Микки, нависшим над ним, будучи вооруженным. Пиздец. Это чертов конец. Йен умрет, или, по крайней мере, потеряет свое красивое лицо прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, потому что отправился на какие-то глупые поиски ради женатого мудака, который не может постоять за себя. Он закрывает глаза так крепко, как только может, и сожалеет о каждом своем решении, задыхаясь, стараясь не думать о том, как будет больно, когда монтировка упадет, и ждет быстрого свиста, когда она пронесется по воздуху и встретится с его головой… а потом потихоньку осознает — сюрприз! — единственный звук, который он слышит — это тяжелое дыхание Микки.</p><p>Йен осторожно открывает глаза один за другим и смотрит на Микки. Он просто пялится. Йен не знает, что за хуйня происходит, пока Микки не роняет монтировку и внезапно срывает с себя футболку, и о — сюрприз! — Йен будет жить и — сюрприз! — его тело <em>действительно</em> заинтересовано происходящим. Конечно, мягкие очертания мышц под мужественными изгибами торса Микки совершенно точно не причинят гребаной боли. У Йена встает за секунду, и, хотя его голова кружится от адреналина, облегчения, возбуждения, он немедленно в деле.</p><p>Немедленно, по-видимому, недостаточно быстро для Микки, потому что даже когда Йен безотлагательно вырывается из своего дурацкого пальто, Микки уже дергает подол футболки Йена, так что Йен заканчивает тем, что все три слоя одежды запутываются вокруг его перчаток, которые он забыл снять сперва. Вся эта неразбериха довольно скоро улаживается, хотя и посредством того, что его выдергивают нахуй и бросают навзничь. Следом Микки тянется за собственными штанами и отступает еще дальше на кровать. Йен следует за ним ползком, без изящества, наклоняется и сначала приземляется ртом на плечо Микки.</p><p>Микки не так грязен, как было подумал Йен, но он определенно не мятной свежести. Нет вкуса грязи, как Йен наполовину ожидал, но есть слой сухого пота, который Йен слизывает, чтобы добраться до чистой кожи. Он позволяет своим зубам немного поскрести, и ухмыляется, когда дыхание Микки вырывается из него и проносится мимо уха Йена. Микки плюхается на спину и пинает свои штаны до конца, дергает пояс Йена, чтобы заставить его последовать его примеру, и тянется позади него к тому же прикроватному ящику, чтобы выудить маленький пакетик бесплатной смазки и презерватив.</p><p>А вот теперь настоящий сюрприз. Микки бросает пакетик смазки и презерватив в грудь Йену, а затем переворачивается на живот. От этого зрелища у Йена перехватывает дыхание. Со спины Микки выглядит так же, как и спереди — заметно подтянут, но мягкий — и его задница. Боже. Она охуенно прекрасна. Йен берет по бледной ягодице в каждую руку и нежно сжимает, а потом уже не так нежно, потому что срань господня.</p><p>— Просто засунь туда свои гребаные пальцы, придурок, — огрызается Микки низким голосом, и Йен не может с этим поспорить. Он разрывает зубами пакетик со смазкой, размазывает половину содержимого на указательный и средний пальцы и делает в точности то, что ему было сказано. Дыхание Микки резко прерывается, но он толкается назад в руку Йена, так что Йен воспринимает это как хороший знак.</p><p>Йен едва успевает почувствовать, как горячие мышцы отверстия Микки двигаются вокруг его пальцев с каждым нетерпеливым толчком бедер, с каждым слишком глубоким вздохом, прежде чем Микки рычит: «Боже, трахни меня уже, ладно?» Хотя Йен мог бы с этим поспорить. Ему нравится момент выяснения. Он любит, так сказать, составить карту местности, прежде чем пуститься в путь. (И он также любит заставлять своего партнера ждать этого, действительно его разработать и подготовить. Это заставляет Йена чувствовать себя сильным. Способным. Сексуальным.)</p><p>Хотя Микки, кажется, не ценит внимание Йена к деталям. Он тянется назад одной рукой, чтобы схватить Йена за член и попытаться приставить его туда, куда он хочет, и говорит: «Вот, ты просто…», ну и ладно. Йен полностью за то, чтобы пассив был напористым и все такое, но он даже близко не любит, когда им командуют или говорят свысока. Он трахнет Микки тогда, когда тот будет готов. В мгновенной вспышке раздражения он хватает запястье Микки чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и прижимает его руку к спине.</p><p>— Я знаю, как это сделать, — рычит он (он чувствует, как его губы кривятся, нос морщится и так далее), и вместо того, чтобы бороться с ним, Микки — сюрприз! — ворчит так, что Йен может сказать, что это был бы длинный стон, если бы Микки выпустил его полностью. Так что, даже когда его маленькая вспышка гнева проходит, Йен держит свою руку прямо там, где она есть, и возвращается к поиску простаты Микки пальцами, которые все еще погружены в эту идеальную задницу. Йен точно знает, что нашел ее, когда Микки издает еще один не совсем стон, его брови сходятся над закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом (сюрприз! «О» лицо Микки Милковича — самое горячее, которое Йен когда-либо видел), и рука, которую Йен держит за его спиной, сворачивается в кулак. Ну вот, теперь он готов трахнуть Микки.</p><p>Йен разрывает презерватив зубами и раскатывает его одной рукой, другой все еще держа руку Микки за спиной. Он использует остальную смазку, быстро размазывая ее по себе, а затем пристраивается и нажимает, наблюдая с восторгом, как он исчезает в отверстии Микки. Когда Йен, наконец, снова поднимает глаза, то видит, что Микки буквально кусает свою чертову подушку. Он бы посмеялся над этим, если бы это не было так возбуждающе.</p><p>Войдя полностью, Йен кладет свободную руку на подушку с другой стороны головы Микки и использует этот рычаг, чтобы сильно врезаться в него. Судя по приглушенным звукам, доносящимся из-за ткани во рту Микки, это именно то, что ему нравится. Наблюдая, как новый слой пота скапливается между сильными лопатками Микки и стекает вниз по спине, заставляя его волосы завиваться, чувствуя, как его запястье поймано в его руке, его удивительная задница горяча вокруг его члена, слыша все эти красивые доносящиеся хрюканья — Йену не нужно много времени, чтобы кончить. Он тоже кряхтит, уткнувшись в затылок Микки, чувствует звуки, издаваемые Микки, но не может расслышать вибрацию губ, и на секунду теряет зрение.</p><p>Йен замирает на мгновение, переводя дыхание, а затем отпускает запястье Микки, чтобы дотянуться до его члена вместо этого. Микки издает очаровательное маленькое «ах?», когда чувствует, что Йен касается его, но он достаточно быстро действует по плану, приподнимая бедра, чтобы дать Йену лучший доступ и обхватывая своей недавно освобожденной рукой голову, хватаясь другой рукой за наволочку (Йен только позже понимает, что — сюрприз! — Микки застенчиво прятал лицо). Йен поглаживает, поправляет свою хватку, пока спина Микки не начинает вздыматься от его судорожных вздохов, и Йен не моргает, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали, когда Микки наконец кончает, его спина изгибается, плечи напряжены, задняя часть шеи обнажена и уязвима, она красиво розовеет и выглядит так, как будто на ней можно оставить укус или два.</p><p>Йен вытирает руку о живот Микки вместо простыней, потому что он действительно может быть придурком, и он это знает, и ему не стыдно. Затем он переворачивается на спину, чтобы посмотреть в потолок и вспомнить, как дышать нормально. Когда пот начинает высыхать, ему становится холодно, и он вытаскивает простыню из-под своей задницы, чтобы накрыть их обоих.</p><p>В конце концов, Микки тоже переворачивается и делает глубокий вдох, как будто он собирается что-то сказать, но прежде, чем он успевает, его отвратительный нацистский папаша врывается в дверь без всякого предупреждения, как проклятый призрак самой смерти. Они слушают, как он мочится (самая неприятная вещь, какую только может придумать Йен), а затем он возвращается в комнату и смотрит на них. Йен полностью застывает, не дыша, как тупое животное, которое думает, что, если оно просто останется достаточно неподвижным, хищник пройдет мимо него.</p><p>Но Терри Милкович просто говорит: «Оденьтесь, вы выглядите как пара педиков», и действительно проходит мимо. Если бы он только что не кончил, Йен, вероятно, снова был бы твердым от опыта близости смерти. А так, он только что кончил, и Микки тоже, и теперь, когда Терри Милкович проснулся, им небезопасно продолжать вести себя или выглядеть такими, как они сейчас.</p><p>Поэтому они одеваются быстро и молча, и пока Йен завязывает шнурки на ботинках, Микки вытаскивает пистолет Кэша из какого-то загадочного тайника и бросает его на смятую постель, едва не задев мокрое пятно. Йен воспринимает это как знак, наклоняется, но Микки осекает его: «Поцелуешь меня, и я отрежу твой гребаный язык». Ничего. Хорошо. Это по-честному. Некоторые люди просто не любят целоваться, или целуют только своих бойфрендов, и, кроме того, Микки явно пиздец закрыт. Технически, Йен все еще закрыт тоже, так что. Не важно. Поэтому вместо поцелуя Йен просто хватает пистолет Кэша, натыкается на Мэнди, немного злорадствует и ловит попутку, чтобы вернуться домой на седьмом небе от счастья.</p><p>Йен чувствует эйфорию, непобедимость, привлекательность на уровне знаменитостей на протяжении всего ужина, и он искренне ожидает, что это чувство продлится, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока что-то не случится, чтобы каким-то образом испортить его настроение. Черт возьми, он пошел на территорию Милковичей и не только остался жив, но и потрахался и вроде как одержал победу. Во всяком случае, получил то, что хотел.</p><p> </p><p>Но даже несмотря на то, что вечер у Йена проходит просто отлично: никто не заставляет его чувствовать себя дерьмом, вода теплая, когда он принимает душ, он не забыл ни одного домашнего задания, он все еще чувствует онемение и слабость перед сном. У него все болит, и он догадывается, что это не так уж необычно после такого грубого траха. В обычной ситуации, он бы просто лег спать, но несмотря на то, что Йен чертовски измотан до костей, он просто не в состоянии заснуть.</p><p>Может быть, это просто потому, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как он это делал.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, думает он, чувствуя сухость в глазах от слишком долгого разглядывания потолка и ощущая, как подкрадывается головная боль, завтра он придет в норму.</p><p>Не похоже, что это случится снова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 2 второй работы серии: На Этот Раз Йен Делает Это Слишком Быстро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Оригинал тут: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735408/chapters/67319083#workskin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это случилось снова. Конечно, это случилось снова. Много раз. В Микки даже стреляли из-за этого, и Йен позаботился о нем. Да, это полный пиздец. Дерьмово. Ужасно. Но также... вроде как романтично. Они типа Ромео и Джульетта. Это нелепая мысль, и Йен должен прекратить это, потому что ни за каким хером Микки не мог думать о подобном глупом дерьме. Но. Вот вам, пожалуйста. Гейские Саудсайдские Ромео и Джульетта. Йен слишком быстро стал разглагольствовать о сумасшедшей романтической чуши, и Микки на минуту подзабыл, кто они такие, да заслушался.</p><p>Что значит имя, верно? (1)</p><p>Так что Вселенной придется простить Йена, если он позволит этому странному Саутсайдскому романтизму просочиться в голову и заявится во двор Милковичей в шесть часов утра (наиболее вероятное по его мнению время суток, когда все внутри спят), прищуриваясь, чтобы дважды проверить покрытое грязным налетом окно и убедиться, что камень, который он собирается бросить, попадёт к Микки. Попади он к Мэнди, тоже ничего страшного, хоть и не она является целью, но пофиг, а вот к кому-то другому... <em>Не хорошо</em>. Опасно и глупо, и Микки, вероятно, разозлится, но Йен все равно так делает. Швыряет камень в то, что, как он почти уверен, является правильным окном, все равно вздрагивает от <em>звона</em> стекла и ждет. К огромному облегчению Йена, Микки высовывает голову не позже, чем через секунду.</p><p>— Какого хрена, Галлагер? — кричит он шепотом. Глаза полны паники, но губы дергаются вверх — боже, как Йен любит заставлять его улыбаться.</p><p>— Эй, Спящая красавица, — шипит Йен в ответ, переходя к прозвищу, давясь от сдерживаемого смеха над тем, как волосы Микки торчат во все стороны. В медленно отступающей темноте он видит неясно, но готов поспорить на деньги, что у Микки имеется по крайней мере одна складка от подушки где-то на лице. Может он и в состоянии проснуться в любой необходимый момент, но Микки все еще крепко спит. Йен всегда задерживается как можно дольше, когда ему указывают на дверь после того, как они покувыркаются, надеясь увидеть, как Микки начинает дремать.</p><p>— Что бы ни было, блядь, — говорит Микки из окна, — это самое глупое дерьмо, которое ты когда-либо делал. А ты много дерьма учудил, Галлагер.</p><p>— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — тихо спрашивает Йен, смеясь на выдохе, чувствуя себя таким невесомым, таким задыхающимся, каким всегда чувствует себя рядом с Микки. Микки только показывает ему фак (блефуя, разумеется), на губах наполовину недовольство, наполовину улыбка, и Йен снова не может удержаться от смеха. — Спускайся.</p><p>Микки качает головой и нервно оглядывается через плечо.</p><p>— Не могу рисковать, проходя через гостиную, — объясняет он Йену, — отец отрубился на диване.</p><p>Йен в смятении жует губу, наблюдая, как Микки меняется в лице и его плечи напрягаются — оборонительная поза разочарования. Йен ненавидит это. Он знает, что и Микки, и Мэнди постоянно чувствуют подобное дерьмо, и ненавидит это. И там, где сможет, он все исправит. Всегда.</p><p>Кроме того, Йен действительно очень хочет увидеть Микки сегодня.</p><p>Поэтому, когда взгляд Йена падает на ползущую лозу справа от окна Микки, его улыбка снова загорается. Он ловит взгляд Микки и показывает на виноградную лозу.</p><p>— Спускайся, — повторяет он.</p><p>Микки снова показывает ему фак. Йен не удивлен. Но Микки также не двигается с места, опершись локтями на подоконник и глядя на Йена сверху вниз, — слишком далеко, чтобы дотронуться до него. Йену придется постараться его убедить.</p><p>Он открывает рот с идеей что-нибудь предложить: что-то, что ему нравится, и что, как он надеется, понравится Микки, что его привлечет, но на полпути к вдоху перед тем как заговорить, его осеняет другой идеей. Обычно он не получает от этого особого удовольствия, но…</p><p>— Я тебе отсосу.</p><p>Что-то в его внутренностях (вероятно, его либидо, но может, может, что-то еще, что-то большее...) говорит Йену, что с Микки все будет по-другому. И он этого хочет. Он хочет знать, каков Микки на вкус. Хочет уложить Микки на землю и методично заставить распасться на части.</p><p>Трудно разглядеть выражение его лица в полумраке и полностью прочитать взгляд, но после того, как Йен несколько десятков раз трахнул его, он может собрать реакцию воедино только по тому, как Микки приоткрыл губы и передернул плечами. Йен не может удержаться и слегка подпрыгивает на носках. Удар по его самолюбию наполняет его голову таким количеством горячего воздуха, что требуется настоящее усилие, чтобы удержаться на ногах. На самом деле у него нет другого выбора, кроме как позволить этому слететь с губ.</p><p>— Я умею «глубокую глотку», — хвастается Йен, несмотря на то, что раньше ему это никогда не удавалось. Но все путем, он лучше всего учится в полевых условиях или как там. Под давлением. Из-за Микки. Воображаемая картинка Микки, когда тот чувствует, что Йен делает это с ним, вспыхивает перед глазами Йена. Он бессознательно облизывает губы. Микки снова шевелится и наклоняется вперед. Его внимание только еще больше возбуждает Йена.</p><p>— Хочешь кончить мне в рот, Мик? — спрашивает Йен, притворно безразлично. Его голос по-прежнему тих, ровно настолько, чтобы слышал только Микки, и никто больше, но теперь он слабее, потому что Йен шепчет, но больше потому, что тон падает в нижний регистр. Он снова облизывает губы и кусает их. Всего одна маленькая фантазия, и он, по-видимому, заработал себе оральную фиксацию. (2)</p><p>— <em>Твою мать</em>, — шипит Микки. Его рука поднимается к губам, чтобы прикоснуться большим пальцем к уголку рта по своей привычке.</p><p>Это его единственный признак нервозности, нерешительности и — Йен смеет надеяться — возможно, даже его собственной оральной фиксации. Он снова оглядывается через плечо, но только на секунду. По сравнению с гораздо более долгими спокойными мгновениями, которые он проводит, затаив дыхание и созерцая виноградную лозу, это ничто. Наконец Микки склоняет голову, касаясь лбом оконной рамы, один раз, старательно молча. Затем поворачивается лицом к комнате, чтобы приподняться и ненадежно примоститься на подоконнике.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Рапунцель! — радостно кричит Йен, когда Микки подбирается достаточно близко, чтобы обхватить рукой самую толстую часть лозы. — Я тебя поймаю!</p><p>— Еще раз назовешь меня принцессой, — ворчит Микки, не разгорячаясь и не оглядываясь, — и я тебе рот степлером зашью, прежде чем ты сможешь мне отсосать.</p><p>Йен знает, что угроза пустая, но тут он вроде как <em>обхаживает</em> Микки, так что в любом случае держит рот на замке (как ни горько держать при себе аргумент, что Микки похож на Белоснежку).</p><p>Микки плюхается на землю в каскаде листьев, ругательств и торопливо приглушенного смеха Йена. Он поднимается, охлопывает себя обеими руками и демонстрирует Йену средний палец. На нем светло-голубые пижамные штаны, свободные и мягкие, и его типичная уже-не-белая майка. Волосы все еще в беспорядке, теперь с добавлением листьев, и след на виске от складки подушки, как и предполагал Йен. Он босой. Йен хочет укутать его потеплее, но также и вытрахать из него всю душу.</p><p> </p><p>— В переулок, — хрипло и грубо требует Йен. Он хватает Микки за бедро и плечо и толкает в нужном направлении. Теперь, когда Микки здесь, с ухаживаниями покончено.</p><p>— Раскомандовался, — бормочет Микки. Его тон невозможно разобрать. Он стряхивает руки Йена, но идет туда, куда тот указал. Йен с нежностью закатывает глаза, следуя за ним. Микки похож на кота: будет делать все, что захочешь, пока ты позволяешь ему прикидываться, что это его собственная идея.</p><p>Переулок, о котором идет речь, находится позади дома Милковичей между двумя заброшками. Вероятно, там обитают нелегалы, но окна, выходящие в переулок, заколочены досками, и, кроме того, удачливые поселенцы не стукачат. Что еще более важно, это близко и довольно приватно, и достаточно далеко от дома, чтобы они могли немного пошуметь.</p><p>Пока они отходят достаточно далеко, чтобы дом Милковичей скрылся из виду (и наоборот), а небо стало грифельным, потом ровного серо-голубого оттенка, Йен прикидывает варианты. Он мог бы прижать Микки к одному из зданий и упасть на колени. Это вызовет эффектную реакцию у Микки, и все случится быстро. С другой стороны, Йен вроде как хочет превратить Микки в полный беспорядок. А если он прижмет его к стене, то захочет поцеловать, а Микки нет — не хочет этого. Так что. Вместо этого...</p><p>— Вниз, — приказывает Йен. — Он слегка щупает Микки за задницу, чтобы возбудить и добиться большей склонности, прежде чем сильно надавить на его плечи. — На спину. — Микки бросает на Йена недоверчивый взгляд, но в медленно проясняющейся темноте Йен видит, что член Микки начинает вдавливаться в шов его пижамных штанов, так что, как Йен и надеялся, Микки подчиняется не возражая. Он ложится на землю у ног Йена.</p><p>В конечном итоге Йен действительно падает на колени, частично потому, что Микки, вероятно, разозлится, если Йен нависнет над ним, а частично потому, что не может больше ни секунды удержаться без того, чтобы не дотронуться до Микки. Он задирает майку Микки до подмышек, чтобы иметь возможность видеть, как его бледная голая кожа отражает розовый, начинающий расползаться по небу.</p><p>— Блядь, Мик, ты такой... — начинает Йен.</p><p>Микки снова свирепо смотрит на него, и Йен мудро занимает свой рот чем-то более предпочтительным для Микки. Он твердо встает между ног Микки и наклоняется вперед, чтобы запечатлеть сухой поцелуй на изгибе его талии (единственный поцелуй, который может дать). Он движется вниз и внутрь, следуя линии бедра Микки и постепенно позволяя поцелуям становиться все более влажными. Он может ощущать каждый прерывистый вздох Микки под своим ртом. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким сильным.</p><p>Добравшись до эластичного пояса штанов Микки, Йен чувствует влагу под подбородком. Он отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть, и обнаруживает, что ему нравится картина: бледно-голубая ткань темнеет на кончике стояка Микки, головка достаточно скользкая и выпирающая, чтобы очертания формы были ясно различимы. По прихоти — кажется, так проходят все его сексуальные решения с Микки — Йен касается Микки губами <em>через</em> штаны. Он хочет, чтобы тот промок до нитки, хочет, чтобы он выглядел неизбежно непристойно.</p><p>Микки тяжело и прерывисто вздыхает сквозь сжатые губы, когда Йен облизывает его. Он громко сглатывает, а Йен набирает побольше слюны на язык и облизывает его снова, и снова, и снова. Микки дрожит, когда больше не может терпеть поддразниваний и подгоняет:<br/>— Ты, блядь, <em>сказал</em>, что …</p><p>Йен не вполне удовлетворен, и вот бы ему сделать снимок, но он опасается подталкивать Микки так далеко, ведь тот может решить, что секс с Йеном не стоит такого риска. Поэтому, прежде чем Микки заканчивает жалобу, Йен обрывает его, стягивая умеренно промокшие штаны достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность сомкнуть губы вокруг головки члена, побуждая Микки задышать так глубоко, что живот втягивается.</p><p>— <em>А-а-х</em>, — дыхание на пределе вырывается из груди Микки.</p><p>Йен вздрагивает от этого беспомощного звука, который Микки никогда бы не издал, имей над собой контроль. Йен осторожно распрямляется, перенося вес тела с коленей на локти, чтобы начать вбирать еще глубже, не заработав боль в шее. Микки напрягается под ним, все еще дрожа, но силясь держать себя в руках. Йен всматривается в тело Микки, пытаясь разглядеть его как можно лучше с такой плохой точки обзора. Он нежно посасывает, прежде чем скользнуть языком по головке, и получает превосходный обзор нижней части подбородка Микки, когда тот откидывает голову назад так сильно, что плечи отрываются от земли. Он снова падает без малейшего намека на грацию, поднимая крошечное облачко песчаной пыли. Йен задается вопросом в дымке возбуждения и собственничества, оставит ли измельченный грязный гравий следы на Микки для него.</p><p>Йен знает, что его навыки минета далеки от идеала в связи с намеренным отсутствием практики, так что проделывает все трюки, которым его когда-либо учили, один за другим. Вскоре Йен замечает, как Микки царапает его плечи через футболку. Из-за стиснутых зубов на каждом выдохе у Микки вырываются тихие прерывистые стоны. Йен знает, что мог бы заставить его кончить вот так. Легко. Но. Он сказал, что сделает…</p><p>Йена учили и этому, технически, он просто никогда не предпринимал честной попытки, потому что на самом деле не хотел. Но сейчас он очень, очень хочет этого. Уже теперь Микки настолько откровенно отзывчивый, насколько Йен способен добиться. Он может только представить, насколько красивее станет Микки, когда Йен пойдет дальше. Он отводит язык в сторону, расслабляет горло и медленно опускается вниз.</p><p>— <em>Бля-я-дь</em>, — тихо хнычет Микки.</p><p>Его голос прерывается на полуслове, повышается. Микки звучит <em>потрясающе</em>, и выглядит так же, сияя в лучах восходящего солнца, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом. Йен прижимает его головку к своему мягкому небу, прежде чем вынужден остановиться. Одна из рук Микки больно сжимает волосы, но даже в таком жесте Микки не удерживает его, когда Йен давится и отстраняется. Вместо этого он просто снова ругается, теперь уже с пленительным оттенком мольбы. Если Микки думает, что Йен нарочно водит его за нос, но это приводит к такого рода реакции, Йен более чем счастлив позволить ему продолжать так думать.</p><p>Йен втягивает воздух и без лишних слов пробует снова. На этот раз Микки стонет открыв рот, и это звучит почти так, будто ему больно, не знай Йен лучше. Он снова доводит головку до мягкого неба и давится, но на этот раз все равно заставляет себя оставаться на месте из чистого упрямства. Это болезненно, пока ему не удается проглотить незнакомый дискомфорт. Микки дергается, как будто его ударило током, и…</p><p>— Йен! — Спина Микки выгибается дугой, и рука в волосах сжимается еще сильнее, вызывая рефлекторные слезы на глазах Йена. Бедра Микки дергаются, коротко и прерывисто, но сильно, и это тоже больно. — П-про... — заикается Микки, но Йен не дает ему закончить извинения, ему все равно. Он хочет услышать, как Микки снова назовет его по имени, и хочет услышать это сейчас.</p><p>Повинуясь чисто сексуальному инстинкту, Йен обеими руками хватает Микки за бедра и прижимает к себе со всей силой, на какую только способен. Микки снова стонет, безрезультатно извиваясь под руками Йена, но Йен не обращает на это внимания. Он делает еще один вдох через нос, заглатывает и заглатывает, решительно подталкивая себя все ниже… и ниже…</p><p> </p><p>И снова немного больно, когда Йен наконец умудряется <em>принять</em> Микки, но это хороший вид боли: жжение от растяжки, тепло и <em>сила</em>. И это дает ему то, что он хотел.</p><p>— <em>Йен</em>! Йен, — выдыхает Микки нараспев. Он больше не может держаться неподвижно: руки хватают и хватают Йена везде, куда дотянутся, спина выгибается, сгибается и снова выгибается, бедра вскидываются достаточно сильно, чтобы Йен задумался, что Микки может заработать синяки от его ладоней. — Чертвозьми, <em>господи</em>. — И это именно то, что чувствует Йен — Бога. Никто на земле не обладает таким могуществом, как он сейчас. Он снова сглатывает.</p><p>К тому времени, когда кончает, Микки уже совершенно бессвязен, а дневной свет стал маслянисто-желтым. Йен сплевывает в сторону, а затем немедленно проводит языком по животу Микки, чтобы заменить горечь вкусом его кожи. И теперь Йен хочет поцеловать Микки, преграда это между ними или не преграда. Он хочет взять его вот так, поцеловать и простонать имя Микки ему в рот, когда проникнет в него. Он нависает над Микки и, может, не столько <em>надеясь</em>, сколько безрассудно <em>ожидая</em>, после всего, что только что произошло.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, полностью уверенный, что готов и жаждет исполнить любое желание Микки. Но Микки не отвечает. Он даже не смотрит в глаза Йену. Через мгновение он втягивает в рот распухшую губу и переворачивается на живот под Йеном, скрещивает руки под головой и встает на колени. И все это без единого слова.</p><p>— Ты ведь принес смазку, верно? — подсказывает Микки после долгих мгновений, пока Йен тупо наблюдал, как румянец расцветает у него на загривке. В голосе звучат странные, непонятные нотки. Но Йен, конечно же, принес смазку и презервативы. Естественно, он здесь, чтобы трахнуть Микки. Он вводит два пальца внутрь Микки, даже не думая о своем члене, потому что так правильно, а затем еще один, так как уже заставил Микки кончить, и, вероятно, было бы легче для Микки — лучше — если бы он все еще был твердым, истекающим и готовым.</p><p>Микки издает звуки, будто собирается кончить снова, когда Йен трахает его, несмотря на то, что слишком рано даже для кого-то, кому всего восемнадцать, царапая землю сейчас так же, как он делал это с плечами Йена раньше. Но Йен не позволяет этому задеть свое самолюбие.</p><p>Ему тоже случается притворяться.</p><p>❦ ════ •⊰❂⊱• ════ ❦</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) What's in a name? </p><p>Строки из «Ромео и Джульетта»:</p><p>Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой,<br/>Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет.<br/>Ромео под любым названьем был бы<br/>Тем верхом совершенств, какой он есть.</p><p>(2) Оральная фиксация.</p><p>Зигмундом Фрейдом была разработана концепция психосексуального развития, в соответствии с которой ребенок проходит последовательно три основные стадии, одна из которых как раз оральная (0 – 18 мес.). На этой стадии основной деятельностью ребенка является сосание. Фрейд приписывал младенцу эротическое удовольствие, связанное с процессом сосания.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 1 третьей работы серии: Тот Раз С Горячим Воском</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Йен и Микки полностью осознают, чем они занимаются (даже если они, вероятно, должны были договориться подробнее).</p><p>Эта работа не соответствует канону 5 сезона.</p><p>В каждой главе будет «что-то новенькое». Читайте примечания, чтобы знать о возможных триггерах и пропустить главу. Никакого реального сюжета, так что вы ничего не упустите.<br/>Примечания для этой главы см. в конце текста под *</p><p>Саммари: Йен хочет оставить метку на красивой коже Микки.</p><p>Это 1 глава 3 части серии. Оригинал тут: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222236/chapters/7014452</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Микки находится в дрейфующем состоянии между сном и бодрствованием (то, к чему он не привык, чаще всего он либо мертв для мира, либо готов сражаться с кем-то, но в последние месяцы ему стали знакомы и удобны все виды расслабленных состояний, поэтому он может остаться здесь на некоторое время, если жизнь позволит ему). Микки лежит на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и спрятав под нее руки, простыня невесомо накрывает нижнюю половину его тела. Он не прикрыт ничем другим, но присутствие Йена справа от него согревает и придает воздуху комнаты уют, о котором Микки никогда никому не расскажет, потому что не собирается звучать так, как будто репетировал реплики для гребаного фильма Николаса Спаркса.</p><p>Йен не в том плавучем состоянии, что и Микки. Микки чувствует запах сигаретного дыма и слышит, как он то и дело шевелится. Низкий, довольный гул вырывается из горла Микки, когда Йен проводит твердой рукой по его голой спине (он обнаружил много вещей о себе за время общения с Йеном, в том числе (но не только) как он, по-видимому, любит быть домашним животным, вроде кошки).</p><p>— У тебя действительно красивая кожа, — искренне говорит Йен, его голос плавно скользит в мягкой, густой атмосфере. Затем тон становится дразнящим, когда он добавляет:<br/>— По крайней мере, когда ты побеспокоишься о том, чтобы ее очистить.</p><p>— Отвали, — лениво отвечает Микки, его собственный голос одновременно приглушен подушкой и слегка заплетается от глубокого чувства удовлетворения (еще одно чувство, которое становится все более близким ему). Йен тихонько хихикает, проводит рукой вверх по спине Микки, чтобы несколько секунд потереть между лопатками, а затем снова погладить по пояснице. Йен повторяет свои движения, и они снова погружаются в прежнее молчание. Это похоже на полумассаж, и при всей своей простоте он достаточно приятен, чтобы Микки округлил плечи и прижался к твердому прикосновению Йена.</p><p>Через мгновение Йен бормочет, практически, как если бы был не уверен, действительно ли хочет, чтобы Микки его услышал: «Была бы красивее с чем-то на ней». Микки долго молчит, прежде чем ответить, потому что Йен явно не имеет в виду рубашку или одеяло или что-то в этом роде. У него на секунду перехватило дыхание, тело приятно напряглось от странного сочетания возбуждения и нервозности, которое он всегда испытывал, когда Йен говорил подобные вещи.</p><p>Наконец Микки задает вопрос:<br/>— …Например, с чем?</p><p>— Хм, — увиливает Йен, его голос становится более уверенным, когда он получает тот прилив убежденности, который любит видеть Микки (то, как он двигается, то, как он говорит, то, как он может быть сильным, даже ничего не делая, он так чертовски горяч, <em>Господи</em>). Нерешительность перед его ответом явно притворная, но такова ее цель. Какой смысл заставлять Микки ждать, если он не знает, что Йен делает это намеренно? Однако на этот раз он не очень долго скрывает от Микки свою задумку, впиваясь ногтями в его руку при следующем движении руки вверх и, намекнув, объявляет:<br/>— Что-то красное.</p><p>Микки тяжело сглатывает, облизывает губы и смакует ощущение тепла и дрожи в своих внутренностях. Это туманное заявление, но легкая боль от того, что его намеренно поцарапали, делает подтекст ясным. Что-то красное звучит довольно мило. Микки доверяет вкусу Йена в таких вещах.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит он. — Он слышит, как Йен беспокойно ерзает, и чувствует, что источником движения являются его бедра, что он возбужден только из-за согласия Микки, что, конечно же, заставляет Микки чувствовать себя чертовски сексуальным. Так что он продолжает игру. — Держу пари, я неплохо выгляжу в красном. Готов поспорить, что ты также знаешь идеальный оттенок.</p><p>Это чертовски банально и не имеет особого смысла, но на следующем выдохе Йена слышится низкий шум, так что, он, очевидно, попал в цель. Бедра самого Микки сдвигаются вниз, когда Йен садится.</p><p>— Закрой глаза, — приказывает Йен, и Микки дерзко бросает ему:<br/>—Да, сэр.</p><p>Это, конечно, сарказм, но не настолько, как могло бы быть. Тем не менее, Йен слегка ударяет его по лопатке в отместку.</p><p>— <em>Ай</em>, — раздраженно хнычет Микки, но еще глубже зарывается лицом в подушку и закрывает глаза, как ему было сказано.</p><p>Мир теперь погружен во тьму, и предвкушение Микки растет с каждой секундой, пока он не может сказать, что Йен делает или планирует сделать. Кстати, какой именно оттенок красного имеет в виду Йен? Блядь. Йен опускается на колени позади Микки, откидывает простыню в сторону и на пол. Просто прохладный воздух на теле Микки и осознание того, что Йен смотрит на него и ему нравится то, что он видит, делает Микки горячим внутри и снаружи. С Йеном это не займет много времени.</p><p>Это лишний раз подтверждается тем, как Йен скользит руками по внутренней стороне ног Микки и раздвигает их, когда он добирается до бедер, Микки не может сдержать тихий стон. Сила и близость Йена физически размещающего Микки так, как Йен хочет его видеть, словно доза экстази (1) каждый раз. Йен регулирует свое положение так, что теперь он находится между ног Микки и возвращается к растиранию его спины, проводя руками лишь немного грубее, заставляя Микки мурлыкать (Йен мягко смеется над этим шумом, но Микки это не волнует. Он уже знает, что Йену это нравится).</p><p>У Микки снова перехватывает дыхание, когда он слышит щелчок зажигалки — какого хуя? Он издает низкий вопросительный звук, но Йен отвечает ему только веселым «не подглядывай», что, конечно, не было искушением Микки, пока Йен не упомянул об этом. Он морщит лицо с усилием, которое внезапно требуется, чтобы держать глаза закрытыми, и еще сильнее прижимается щекой к подушке. Йен снова смеется над ним, и у Микки возникает желание показать ему фак, но он не двигается. Мгновение спустя Йен склоняется над Микки, влажно и горячо дыша ему в затылок. Микки прикусывает губу и подсознательно вращает бедрами — тело думает, что его вот-вот выебут (возможно, так и будет, но не сейчас). Его член пульсирует, и весь воздух вырывается из Микки в ответном вздохе, когда Йен дует на его чувствительное ухо. Микки чуть не плачет, и Йен кусает его за мочку острыми зубами, которые, без сомнения, обнажены в усмешке, потому что он знает, как сильно Микки этого хочет и как долго ему придется ждать.</p><p>Когда Йен снова садится, он предупреждает Микки:<br/>— Будет горячо.</p><p>Микки слишком медленно прикусывает губу, и всхлип вырывается, когда он извивается, прерывисто толкаясь в матрас, получая немного трения, но больше для того, чтобы подразнить, чем чего-либо еще, особенно учитывая, что Йен пока не хочет, чтобы он кончил.</p><p>— Ты собираешься сжечь меня? — спрашивает он. Его голос снова нечеткий, но на этот раз по другой причине, какой-то своего рода лучшей. Боже, это будет больно. Йен, вероятно, проведет своим ртом по нему сразу после этого, <em>черт возьми</em>. Он, блядь, не может дождаться.</p><p>— Немного, — мягко отвечает Йен. Похоже, он на секунду сосредоточился на чем-то другом. Затем, уже не так мягко, он добавляет:</p><p>—Лежи спокойно.</p><p>Требуется некоторое усилие, чтобы заставить бедра перестать двигаться, но после того, как справляется с этим, Микки настолько неподвижен, насколько его тяжелое дыхание позволяет ему это.</p><p>— Ты готов? — спрашивает Йен.</p><p>— А-га, — наполовину подтверждает, наполовину стонет Микки. Он приготавливается, что-то легко приземляется на его левую лопатку, и… — Хм.</p><p>— Нет? — Йен проверяет осторожно.</p><p>— Ну, — разочарованно признает Микки. — Это тепло.</p><p>Он подавляет желание пожать плечами, вспоминая приказ не двигаться. Йен бестактно фыркает, и рот Микки кривится, несмотря на то, что он не впечатлен.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так восторженно, — шутит Йен, нежно дергая Микки за волосы.</p><p>— Ну, извини меня нахуй, — огрызается в ответ Микки, теперь ухмыляясь. — Я ожидал, что будет больно.</p><p>— О, я могу сделать это больно, — уверяет Йен, и жесткая нотка в его голосе сигнализирует, что передышка на флирт закончилась.</p><p>Но, на данном этапе, Микки знает, как все это работает. Йен не сердится, просто играет свою роль. Он так же довольно хорош в этом, потому что внутренние ощущения Микки почти сразу переходят от «нравится»-покалывания обратно к «возбужден и напуган»-покалыванию. Йен стряхивает все, что уронил на спину Микки (это кажется немного липким), оставляет быстрый поцелуй на том месте, напоминает Микки «не двигайся», а затем встает и уходит. Микки выражает свое неодобрение этим поступком детским хныканьем.</p><p>— Заткнись, негодник, — голос Йена звучит ворчливо (но с оттенком улыбки, глупый ублюдок) откуда-то рядом, определенно все еще из комнаты. Микки слышит, как он несколько секунд роется в постели, прежде чем снова встать на колени и разместиться между ног Микки, и снова щелкает зажигалка. — Один момент, — говорит он, и Микки ждет, хотя и без особого терпения. В конце концов Йен снова спрашивает:<br/>— Готов?</p><p>— Ты действительно собираешься что-то сделать на этот раз, принцесса? — дерзит Микки, оправдывая прозвище, которым Йен назвал его секунду назад, только для того, чтобы проворчать почти удивленно, когда Йен отвечает плоским ударом по спине Микки.</p><p>— Да или нет, придурок, — рычит он, и Микки задыхается, выпуская:<br/>— <em>Ага</em>.</p><p>На этот раз это действительно боль, острая и внезапная, в том же месте, что и раньше. Микки сначала шипит сквозь зубы, а потом стонет на выдохе. Его самый обширный опыт относительно боли лежит в области глубоких синяков, головных болей, голода и болезненности хорошо натруженных мышц (только один из этих видов боли когда-либо исходил от Йена). Эта боль локализованная, новая и странная, и очень, очень хорошая.</p><p>Микки требует:<br/>— Больше.</p><p>И Йен язвительно отвечает:<br/>— Очевидно. Ты думаешь, что я закончу только после этого? <em>Ну уж нет</em>.</p><p>Еще одна капля падает на Микки, прямо рядом с другой, может быть, чуть внахлест с тем местом, где была первая. Она обжигает достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить Микки непроизвольно отпрянуть от нее, но это движение также побуждает снова упереться бедрами в матрас, и от двойственных ощущений он задыхается. Йен проводит теплую линию поперек левого плеча Микки, а затем еще одну по его ребрам с той же стороны. К тому времени, когда Йен добирается до того места, где клетка из ребер уступает место мягкости, Микки тяжело дышит, его бедра покачиваются, а спина выгнута дугой, вся в огне. Он почти перестал замечать жар от того, что Йен помещает на него, только внезапные, яркие вспышки боли, начинающиеся резко и постепенно затихающие до мягкого, покалывающего ожога. Чем дольше это продолжается, тем дальше и дальше уплывает Микки, пока в конце концов он не теряет связь с подушкой, матрасом, своим собственным раздражающим сознанием. Все, что Микки может чувствовать, — это Йен: присутствие Йена позади него и действия Йена, и как сильно Йен любит его и хочет его.</p><p>— Вот так, — говорит Йен, а затем глубоко стонет в ответ на визг Микки, когда роняет немного горячего вещества на чувствительную область прямо между его лопатками.</p><p>— Трахни меня, — рычит Микки, и Йен снова смеется над ним.</p><p>— Терпение, — упрекает он, слишком развеселившись, и продолжает делать то, что делает. Микки всхлипывает и шипит, не осознавая, что толкает матрас, пока Йен не хватает его сзади грубо за шею и не рычит тихо: «Разве я не говорил тебе не двигаться?» Хныканье Микки на этот раз искреннее, но его тело берет верх и подчиняется, даже когда его разум думает, что это невозможно.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит его Йен, а Микки опять говорит:<br/>— Трахни меня.</p><p>Пытка продолжается, и каждый раз, когда Йен делает паузу, Микки умоляет его:<br/>— Трахни меня.</p><p>Йен прижимает свой стояк к заднице Микки, но не откладывает свои инструменты и не уступает просьбе, даже не трется о него сильно, несмотря на то, что Микки делает все возможное, чтобы поощрить его.</p><p>Йен выводит вертикальные и горизонтальные линии тепла по всей спине Микки, пока, наконец, не добирается до края ребер с правой стороны. Раздается грохот на прикроватной тумбочке, и тогда Йен наклоняется над Микки, целуя и кусая его за уши и шею, дергая за волосы, резко двигая бедрами вперед в задницу Микки, член легко скользит между ягодицами Микки, потому что он скользкий с предэякулятом Йена.</p><p>— Все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — спрашивает Йен, почти доведенный до отчаяния.</p><p>— Блядь, <em>пожалуйста</em>, — говорит Микки, и Йен только успевает прорычать «черт, да», прежде чем смазывает свои пальцы и просовывает два в отверстие Микки.</p><p>Микки приподнимается на четвереньки и шипит, когда это движение натягивает нежные полоски на его спине, которые теперь кажутся сжимающими. Снова став похожим на кошку, Микки вытягивает руки перед собой, выгибает спину и подталкивает свою задницу вверх. Йен опять смеется, но теперь уже задыхаясь, и его ритм сбивается, прежде чем он добавляет еще один палец.</p><p>— <em>Трахни меня</em>, Галлагер! — он огрызается, напрягая мышцы спины, чтобы боль не проходила, когда Йен начинает потирать его простату.</p><p>— Черт, — бормочет Йен и <em>наконец-то</em> — наконец-то — давит на вход.</p><p>Они оба громко стонут, Микки наслаждается дополнительным ожогом — другим видом, но таким же хорошим. Во вздохах Йена звучит облегчение, и осознание того, что Йену было так же трудно ждать, как и ему, усиливает удовольствие Микки.</p><p>Йен трахает жестко и быстро, его член проходится по простате Микки почти на каждом толчке. Он дает ему возможность быть первым, как всегда делает, потому что половина удовольствия для него — это просто забота о Микки, что чертовски приятно с позиции Микки.</p><p>— Ты близко? — спрашивает Йен, слова которого искажены его собственным блаженством.</p><p>Микки делает все возможное, чтобы кивнуть, полагая, что Йен должен получить сообщение от того, как он стонет. Йен оставляет на стыке шеи и плеча Микки последний любовный укус, прежде чем сесть и провести ногтями свободной руки по измученной спине Микки. Микки вскрикивает, извиваясь, поскольку его тело не знает, хочет ли оно приблизиться к боли или уйти, и жестко кончает. Если бы он не держал глаза закрытыми все это время, он уверен, что его зрение все равно отключилось бы.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — снова хвалит Йен, а затем теряет ритм, следуя за Микки через край. Микки тихо всхлипывает, когда Йен приземляется на него, прикладывая тепло своего тела к его ожогам и снова согревая их.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит Йен, изо всех сил пытаясь снова встать, голос мягкий и медленный в предрассветных сумерках. — Давай снимем с тебя эту фигню.</p><p>Микки хмыкает в знак согласия. Он не знает, что это за вещество, ему все равно, останется оно на нем или будет убрано, но в голове слишком тепло, сонно и туманно, чтобы сказать Йену, что это не имеет для него значения. Йен работает так же методично, очищая Микки, как он накладывал боль. Он осторожно снимает все еще теплое вещество с кожи. Затем встает, и, когда матрас снова опускается под его весом, Микки слышит щелчок камеры телефона.</p><p>— Открой глаза, детка, — приказывает Йен, плюхаясь на локти рядом с Микки и поворачивая экран своего телефона так, чтобы Микки мог видеть. На фотографии Микки, вымотанный и голый, с именем Йена, написанным светло-красным на спине.</p><p>— Гораздо красивее, правда? — спрашивает Йен с дерьмовой ухмылкой.</p><p>Микки закатывает глаза, а потом снова закрывает их.</p><p>— Ты гребаный мудак, — устало отвечает он, а Йен очаровательно хихикает и целует его в кончик носа, когда Микки ускользает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Примечания: игра с воском, очевидное Доминант/Сабмиссив, незначительная сенсорная депривация (Микки приказано держать глаза закрытыми на протяжении всей сцены), клеймение (оставление меток).</p><p> (1) Наркотик.</p><p>Метилендиоксиметамфетамин, MDMA — полусинтетическое психоактивное соединение амфетаминового ряда, относящееся к группе фенилэтиламинов, широко известное под сленговым названием «э́кстази».</p><p>MDMA имеет уникальную психоактивную характеристику ввиду своей способности вызывать чувства эйфории, интимной близости и доверия по отношению к другим людям, а также снижать чувства страха и беспокойства. Данные эмоциональные эффекты имеют очень устойчивое проявление, заметно отличая и выделяя MDMA среди других стимуляторов и психоделиков в отдельную группу эмпатогенов. Помимо рекреационного использования, до своего запрета, MDMA активно применялся в качестве вспомогательного средства в психотерапии, в особенности для консультирования семейных пар и разрешения семейных проблем и конфликтов.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 2 третьей работы серии: На Этот Раз Микки Просто Хочет, Чтобы Член Йена Был У Него Во Рту</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В основном, это 4000 слов о том, что Микки чрезвычайно голоден до члена Йена.</p><p>Жажда члена.</p><p>Другие метки: Минеты. Так много минетов. Минет в каждом абзаце. Микки не собирается остывать. Обычная динамика Доминант/Сабмиссив, плюс немного объективации*, немного грязных разговоров, похвалы и т. д. Хороший материал.</p><p>*Сексуальная объективация ‒ это конструирование и/или восприятие кого-то как сексуального объекта. Например, если мужчина едет в метро и жадно разглядывает декольте расположившейся напротив дамы ‒ это типичный и всем знакомый случай сексуальной объективации.</p><p>Оригинальная глава: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222236/chapters/7776314#workskin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Микки всегда был пунктик насчет того, чтобы иметь член во рту. Ну, два пунктика. Два совершенно противоположных пункта. Первый укореняется в то, как его воспитывали. В семье Милковичей (как и во многих других) член — символ власти и господства, оружие, маскирующееся под мужественность. Если у тебя член меньше, чем у кого-то другого, ты — меньше мужчина, а если у тебя внутри член другого человека, то ты вообще не мужчина. Такое дерьмо действительно может заставить парня ненавидеть иметь член во рту. Или, по крайней мере, стыдиться, что он этого не делает.</p><p>Так что, это — во-первых. Это не очень приятно. Иногда это все еще подкрадывается к Микки и трахает мозг — у Йена, в конце концов, член больше, чем у него, и вот они — Йен доминирует над ним.</p><p>Но Микки не шутил, когда говорил, что если ему нравится то, что он любит, то это не делает его сукой. Это правда. Микки именно такой человек, какой есть, что бы это ни включало в себя. По словам Дебби и Светланы, сук вообще не существует. Это всего лишь строение. Что бы это ни значило.</p><p>Другим пунктом Микки о том, чтобы иметь член во рту, был тот, что он действительно чертовски любит это. Он любит, чтобы его трахали в рот, грубо или нежно — не имеет значения. Ему нравится давление на губы и тяжесть на языке, нравится ощущение яиц под подбородком. Он не мог объяснить почему, но это было чертовски приятно. Микки также любит запах мужской промежности. После того, как долго они трахаются друг с другом, Микки, вероятно, мог бы сказать Йену, что от него пахнет яйцами, и Йен понял бы, что это комплимент. Возможно, это странно. Микки на самом деле наплевать.</p><p>У Микки также есть пунктик о том, чтобы стоять на коленях. Ну, два пунктика. В основном те же самые два пункта. Не важно.</p><p>Микки любит, когда Йен сидит, и его ноги закрывают все остальное от восприятия Микки, как шоры. Он любит, когда Йен стоит и немного наклоняется над Микки, так что его пах изгибается к животу, а бедра похожи на колыбель для головы Микки. Он любит, когда Йен гладит его по щекам или проводит руками по волосам. Он также любит, когда Йен дергает его за волосы, посылая крошечные толчки боли через скальп Микки к его члену и яйцам. Любит, когда Йен прижимает его к себе за затылок или за шею. Любит, когда получает возможность сосать член Йена в том темпе, в котором хочет сам, а также когда Йен двигает его головой в разные стороны, как будто он просто игрушка-мастурбатор (1), а еще когда Микки удерживается Йеном без движения, а все движения самого Йена сосредоточены в бедрах, пока он трахает рот Микки.</p><p>Микки не особенно заботится о вкусе или ощущении спермы, всегда немного давится, когда глотает ее, но возможность удерживать член Йена во рту еще немного дольше перевешивает эту неприятность. Иногда Микки продолжает сосать и лизать Йена даже после того, как тот уже спустил в его горло, потому что просто не может ничего с этим поделать. Йен предоставляет такую возможность только на секунду, но в такие дни он будет оттягивать губы Микки большим пальцем, и Микки будет водить по нему языком, а затем по остальным пальцам и ладони, пока рука Йена не станет приятной и влажной, чтобы он мог дрочить Микки.</p><p>Хотя Микки всегда нужно подождать до их следующего траха, чтобы перестать думать о том, как отличается опустошенный член Йена во рту от того, когда он полностью твердый.</p><p>Если они не торопятся, Микки отсасывает Йену в ванне перед тем, как они принимают душ утром, облизывает его еще немного после, а потом Йен заставляет Микки ждать и не кончать, пока они не помоются, и дразнит его, и Микки продолжает думать, что вода может остыть в любую секунду, а он так и не кончит, но затем Йен прижимает Микки к плитке с руками, прикованными по бокам и целует его медленно и дрочит ему так же медленно, почти слишком медленно. Микки всегда очень тяжело кончает от такого обращения, чувствуя оргазм на кончиках пальцев ног и рук, и, вместе с тем, становится бескостным и бездыханным. И все равно, когда все заканчивается в том же медленном темпе, с которого началось, это всегда странно неудовлетворительно (в этом-то и дело, без сомнения).</p><p>Иногда они больше не трахаются, пока не сделают то же самое на следующее утро, так что у Микки есть ощущение, как Йен медленно размягчается на его языке в его сознании — во рту — весь день и всю ночь тоже.</p><p>Это случилось вчера, так что сегодня, когда Микки постепенно начинает приходить в себя, первое (после того, как его утренний стояк вдавился в матрас), что замечает — это тот факт что он, блядь, слюнки пускает. Он видел несколько разных сексуальных снов в течение ночи, большинство из них просто о том, как он отсасывает Йену или Йен трахает его рот, но тот, из которого он как раз вовремя успел всплыть в реальный мир, был о нем, нежно облизывающем и сосущем мягкую плоть Йена.</p><p>Йен, расположившийся на своей стороне кровати, уже полностью проснулся, и так было всегда. В одной руке он держит наполовину выкуренную сигарету, а другой что-то записывает в дневник, лежащий у него на коленях. Он смотрит на Микки, когда тот делает глубокий вдох, и улыбается.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — приветствует он.</p><p>— Хочу взять твой член в рот, — говорит Микки.</p><p>Йен смеется, немного удивленный, но в основном очарованный. Он приказывает Микки лечь на спину, а затем крепко держит его за волосы, просовывает стояк между губами Микки и быстро и грубо двигает бедрами, в то время как Микки беспомощно пускает слюни по всему своему лицу. Йен зарабатывает себе блеск пота вместе с оргазмом к тому времени, когда он заканчивает. Он остается на месте, чтобы перевести дыхание, его тело продолжает мелко раскачиваться с силой его тяжелого дыхания. Собственный член Микки болезненно пульсирует, и он чувствует, что может кончить от прикосновения перышка, но он не очень большой любитель трогать себя, и не хочет, чтобы Йен двигался. Йену не требуется много времени, чтобы стать полностью вялым, все еще запыхавшимся и поэтому все еще тяжело сидящим на Микки с членом у того во рту. Это немного странно, но член Микки, конечно, не смущен этим. Он дергается и оставляет смазку по всему животу. Мик громко стонет (слыша себя приглушенным мягким членом Йена, заставляющим его бедра отчаянно подниматься в воздух). Йен, должно быть, воспринял это как протест, потому что выдыхает извинения и слезает обратно на свою сторону кровати.</p><p>— Ты хочешь кончить? — спрашивает Йен, жестикулируя между слегка раздвинутыми ногами Микки.</p><p>Это не тот вопрос, о котором Микки когда-либо приходилось думать: либо Йен заранее решал, что Микки запрещено и не утруждал себя вопросами (они не играют в эту конкретную игру сейчас), или же ответ был однозначным <em>блядь, да</em>! и Йен задал этот вопрос только для того, чтобы напомнить Микки, кто здесь главный.</p><p>На этот раз, однако, Микки позволяет своим бедрам ерзать из стороны в сторону еще несколько секунд, а затем делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох, останавливается и говорит:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Йен удивленно приподнимает бровь, глядя на эту напускную небрежность, но никак не комментирует.</p><p>В душе, прежде чем Йен успевает включить воду, Микки, как обычно, опускается на колени у его ног.</p><p>Обе брови Йена взлетают вверх, затем он качает головой и говорит:<br/>— У меня не встанет снова так скоро после этого, Мик, — и тянет за плечо, вынуждая подняться.</p><p>Микки слишком расстроен, чтобы выплюнуть, что в этом и есть весь ебаный смысл.</p><p>Микки очень страдает на работе. Он почти уверен, что Кев замечает, что что-то происходит, но знает, что лучше не спрашивать, что именно.</p><p>Когда Микки возвращается домой, Йен сидит на диване и играет в <em>Destruction Derby</em> (2) один. Он немедленно приостанавливает игру, чтобы ухмыльнуться Микки, а затем посылает ему дерзкий воздушный поцелуй, в ответ на который Микки поднимает палец. Йен только смеется своим обычным влюбленным смехом, и Микки не в силах сдержать полуулыбку в ответ.</p><p>— Ужин будет готов… — Йен откидывает голову назад, чтобы заглянуть в кухню, не двигаясь с места, — через три минуты.</p><p>— Почему бы тебе не оставить выпечку настоящей жене, которая живет здесь? — хрипло спрашивает Микки, снимая пальто и перчатки. Его комментарий сопровождается нереалистичными ревущими звуками игры, запущенной снова.</p><p>— Ее нигде не видно, не так ли? — отвечает Йен. — Кроме того, возможно, мне нравится заботиться о своем мужчине.</p><p>Факт, что он не двигается с места, когда срабатывает таймер на плите, опровергает это. Но он целует Микки в щеку, когда тот приносит противень с полуфабрикатными такитос (3), так что Микки вроде как прощает его.</p><p>У каждого из них есть по десять такитос (они все еще растущие мальчишки), и после ужина Йен предлагает другой контроллер, но Микки отказывается от него. Он просто хочет понаблюдать за Йеном. Йеном, который удобно откинулся на подушки дивана, чьи мышцы рук все еще четко очерчены, даже при том, что на самом деле они не очень много работают, чьи джинсы так хорошо сидят на нем, чьи ноги расслабленно раздвинуты и с идеальной V-линией для Микки, чтобы встать на колени…</p><p>В процессе слишком долгого сеанса пристального разглядывания Микки становится твердым и горячим между собственных ног. Как он и сказал, с Йеном это не займет много времени.</p><p>Он встает и ополаскивает рот в ванной (однажды произошел инцидент с кайенским перцем, который никто не хочет повторять), а затем кричит Йену:<br/>— Хочешь пива?</p><p>Йен только хмыкает, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы победить виртуального игрока. Микки принимает это как положительный ответ и достает из холодильника две потные коричневые бутылки (Светлана сделала Микки подарок без алюминиевого послевкусия в обмен на выходные дни). Он плюхается обратно на диван рядом с Йеном, ставя пиво на кофейный столик с одинаковым стуком стекла по дереву. Затем, после еще нескольких мучительных секунд просто наблюдения за Йеном, Микки, наконец, осуществляет то, что хотел: опускается на колени, тихо проскальзывая между ног Йена, и тянется к ширинке рыжего.</p><p>Йен фыркает от смеха, снова приостанавливает игру и, сверкая глазами, отпускает шуточку :<br/>— Если ты хотел десерт, то мог бы просто сказать.</p><p>Микки бросает на него самый безразличный взгляд, какой только может изобразить, и это, конечно, вызывает у Йена еще один смешок.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, — уступает Йен с притворной неохотой. — Дай я просто выключу игру.</p><p>Микки хлопает руками по бедрам Йена, когда тот пытается встать, чтобы выключить игровую приставку, и Йен замирает, как олень в свете фар.</p><p>— Успокойся, Бэмби, — говорит Микки, — просто… продолжай играть. — Это наполовину приказ, наполовину просьба, и Йен поднимает голову и прищуривается, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.</p><p>В конце концов он просто произносит:<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>Включает игру, и глупый искусственный рев снова заполняет комнату.</p><p>Микки нравится картинка, создаваемая медленно появляющейся в поле зрения кожей Йена, пока он расстегивает штаны своего парня, нравится, как его эрекция выпрыгивает из нижнего белья, как будто он воодушевлен, нравится влажный звук, который издает собственный рот, когда он широко открывает его и заполняет членом. Ему нравится прерывистое дыхание Йена и едва заметное напряжение его бедер, звук скользящих шин, доносящийся из телевизора, говорящий о том, что Йен отвлекся.</p><p>Сначала они оба немного смущаются, когда Микки не начинает отсасывать Йену, а просто нежно держит его член во рту, но в конце концов Йен, кажется, привыкает к теплой влаге вокруг себя. Он снова расслабляется в своей игре, его руки, держащие контроллер, останавливаются на макушке головы Микки, как будто Микки с лицом, находящимся в промежности Йена и ртом, заполненным членом Йена, — просто естественный порядок вещей. Это заставляет кровь Микки кипеть, энергия накапливается в его бедрах и паху, но он принуждает себя оставаться неподвижным и только нежно сосать, раз действительно ничего не может с этим поделать.</p><p>У Микки болит челюсть, но он горд, когда Йен немного задыхается после окончания игры и объявляет: — Я выиграл, Мик. — Микки делает все возможное, чтобы саркастически поздравить его с полным ртом, и Йен стонет от вибрации. Он отбрасывает контроллер в сторону и запускает руки в волосы Микки, ритмично напрягая и расслабляя бедра. — Я думаю, — говорит он Микки непринужденно, — что заслужил праздничный оргазм. А ты как думаешь?</p><p>Микки начинает вытягивать член Йена, чтобы иметь возможность дать тому реальный ответ, но Йен хватает его сзади за шею и в крепкой до синяков хватке прижимает к себе, пока нос Микки не упирается прямо в пах Йена. Микки приходится судорожно сглотнуть твердый комок, скользящий по горлу, чтобы не поперхнуться, и Йен вынужден задыхаться и стонать от этих ощущений, прежде чем снова заговорить.</p><p>— А-а-а, — произносит он упрекающим тоном, но без реального значения. — Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, тебе придется придумать, как сделать это прямо в таком положении.</p><p>Микки стонет, громко и беспомощно, и его горло достаточно растянуто вокруг члена Йена, чтобы издаваемые звуки причиняли немного боли, что, конечно, только делает Микки еще более горячим. Это так близко — <em>так близко</em> — к тому, чего он хочет, и хорошо само по себе в любом случае. Он с нетерпением ждет, что Йен начнет трахать его рот, но когда Йен не делает этого, скулит, его бедра резко двигаются вперед, прежде чем он сможет снова взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Ну? — настаивает на своем Йен. — Как ты думаешь, Микки? Ты думаешь, я должен вознаградить себя и использовать твой красивый рот как игрушку? — Микки снова скулит, его больное горло слабо сжимается вокруг члена Йена, превращая голос Йена в придыхание (хотя все еще властное), когда тот говорит:<br/>— <em>Ответь мне</em>.</p><p>Попытка Микки сказать «да, пожалуйста» определенно непонятна, но Йен принимает ее, стонет:<br/>— О, <em>Боже</em>, хороший мальчик, хороший мальчик, <em>бля</em>.</p><p>Он позволяет своей голове тяжело упасть на спинку дивана, обхватывает голову Микки по бокам и держит неподвижно, пока толкается в его рот.</p><p>Йен продолжает повторять мантру похвалы на всем протяжении ебли лица. Он кончает удручающе быстро, но это вполне понятно после всего времени, проведенного во влажном рту Микки. Тот неохотно начинает отстраняться, и чем дальше член Йена выскальзывает, тем больше рот Микки ощущается странным и пустым. Микки хочет остаться там, где есть, с теплой кожей Йена, которая так приятно ощущается рядом с нежными губами, тяжелая и безвольная на его языке, вкус Йена густеет в его горле. Он знает, что Йен становится сверхчувствительным, поэтому смиряется с завершением минетов путем непосредственного дистанцирования члена ото рта. Но, к восторженному удивлению Микки, Йен резко вцепляется кулаками в его волосы и дергает его обратно вниз.</p><p>— В последний раз, когда я проверял, — беспечно говорит он, — игрушки не могли двигаться сами по себе.</p><p>Сердце Микки бьется еще быстрее, и он позволяет себе надеяться, что Йен разрешит ему остаться здесь на некоторое время и ощутить странную приятность его мягкого члена во рту. Может быть, он погладит Микки по волосам, снова скажет ему, что он хороший мальчик, может быть, даже позволит ему пососать немного — не слишком сильно, конечно, это было бы больно, и последнее, что он хочет сделать, это причинить боль Йену, но только немного, только достаточно, чтобы они оба это почувствовали.</p><p>— Да, — спрашивает Йен с некоторой опаской, — так вот чего ты хотел?</p><p>Микки пытается одарить его взглядом, который говорит «охуенно очевидно», но это чертовски слабая попытка, в его системе слишком много эндорфинов, чтобы убедительно выглядеть как-то иначе, нежели блаженным, потому что он под кайфом от того, что он хороший, желанный и сексуальный. Осознание этого стремительно поднимает его на новый уровень удовольствия.</p><p>— Я думаю, что сыграю в другую игру, — говорит Йен, взяв контроллер в руки и положив их обратно на макушку Микки. — На этот раз я отсосу у тебя, если выиграю, ладно? — Микки лениво мурлычет в знак согласия, с любопытством проводя языком по внутренней стороне головки пениса Йена и осторожно окуная его в щель, поражаясь тому, насколько по-разному может ощущаться одна и та же часть тела в разных состояниях. — Боже, это странно, — признается Йен с дрожью. — Хотя, в хорошем смысле, — уверяет он, успокаивающе проводя рукой по волосам Микки, прежде чем снова раздаются звуки фальшивого рева двигателей, и Йен перенаправляет свое внимание.</p><p>Боль в челюсти и коленях Микки нарастает и нарастает до тех пор, пока он не забывает о ней, чувствуя лишь что-то смутное внутри и вне себя, очень хорошее и совсем не похожее на то, когда твоя рука немеет. Есть только этот белый шум удовольствия, заполняющий его. Он испытывает такую привязанность к Йену, как будто его тело является продолжением тела Йена, как будто он может просто погрузиться в Йена и стать его частью, и никто даже не заметит этого, потому что они все равно неразделимы. Микки почти хочет, чтобы кто-то вошел в парадную дверь и увидел, чтобы кто-то еще <em>знал</em>, как он знает, что все, чем он является, принадлежит Йену: его рот — это рот Йена, и его лицо, горло и колени — это все Йена, и Йену нравится иметь их, нравится иметь Микки для себя.</p><p>Отдаленно Микки знает, что он смотрит на Йена со звездами и облаками в глазах, и Йен даже не смотрит на него, но это только делает ситуацию лучше. Йену не нужно смотреть на него — Йен знает, что он там и останется столько, сколько захочет Йен.</p><p>В конце концов, Йен снова откладывает свой контроллер и встречается взглядом с Микки. Почти ничего из этого великолепного светло-зеленого не видно, они практически полностью черные, и видеть такое странно, когда Микки может чувствовать, что Йен физически не возбужден. Микки издает тихий звук, немного смущенный, но очень счастливый.</p><p>— Ух ты, — выдыхает Йен, продолжая гладить Микки от висков до основания черепа, и сам звуча словно под кайфом. — А это неплохо, а? — Микки хмыкает в знак согласия, в основном потому, что ему так приятно, а не потому, что действительно понимает произнесенное Йеном. Он просто знает, что чувствует себя хорошо, и Йен чувствует себя хорошо, и это все, что имеет значение.</p><p>— Думаешь, ты сможешь отпустить меня и забраться ко мне на колени? — задается вопросом Йен.</p><p>Его голос так мягок, что это звучит почти как обычный вопрос, но Микки любит отвечать на каждый вызов, брошенный ему (или, скорее, на каждый вызов, который он воспринимает, как брошенный ему), поэтому он позволяет члену Йена медленно выскользнуть изо рта. Он насквозь промок и скользит по уже мокрому подбородку Микки, прежде чем упасть на частично одетое бедро Йена. Микки рассеянно смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем, наконец, встать на ноги, чтобы осторожно поставить колени по обе стороны от бедер Йена на диване. Йен крепко обнимает его за талию обеими руками и целомудренно целует по обе стороны от устало приоткрытого рта Микки.</p><p>— Я не выиграл, — тихо говорит Йен Микки. В его тоне слышится сожаление, но по тому, как оно почти полностью затмевается гордостью, Микки понимает, что это не претензия к нему. — Ты так прекрасно ощущался на мне, что я просто не хотел обращать внимания на что-то еще.</p><p>Он посмеивается над собой, слегка пожимает плечами и быстро потирается носом о нос Микки в эскимосском поцелуе.</p><p>— Давай теперь позаботимся о тебе, а? — бормочет он, медленно и твердо скользя одной рукой по бедру Микки к передней части его джинсов.</p><p>Микки снова хмыкает. Он не совсем понимает, о чем говорит Йен, но его тело, похоже, знает, что это что-то хорошее, судя по тому, как колотится его сердце и потеют ладони, а волосы, кажется, встают дыбом в предвкушении.</p><p>Йен расстегивает молнию на джинсах Микки, затем засовывает руку внутрь и уверенно прижимает к члену Микки. Микки резко вскрикивает, сильно утыкаясь головой в шею Йена и крепко сжимая его плечи. Он был слишком охвачен космическим кайфом, что не замечал ничего другого, но теперь, когда его внимание возвращается к его собственному члену, он понимает, что это очень больно. Он сильно сжимает в зубах футболку Йена, всхлипывая, и не может удержать свои бедра от рывков вперед в отчаянном желании кончить, а затем от дерганья назад из-за чувствительности.</p><p>— Да, — сочувственно шепчет Йен. — Ты сегодня так долго ждал, да? Но ты был так терпелив со мной, — гордо добавляет он. — Это будет так хорошо, Мик, боже, я не могу дождаться, чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Это будет так хорошо. Ты это заслужил.</p><p>— <em>Йен!</em> — Микки громко скулит, так как жаждет этого, и его оргазм подступает.</p><p>Йен прав — все будет хорошо, просто невероятно. Пальцы Микки скрючены внутри ботинок, своды стоп уже начинает сводить судорогой, а он еще даже не кончил.</p><p>— <em>Ш-ш</em>, — успокаивает Йен, поглаживая Микки по спине свободной рукой. — Ты так близко. Уже почти.</p><p>И вот Микки кончает с несколькими прерывистыми криками, создавая беспорядок на футболке Йена, делая ее темной и влажно липнущей к его твердому прессу в том месте, куда приземляется горячая сперма. Затем с долгим, протяжным, измученным стоном Микки грузно падает на своего парня. Оба их члена теперь мягкие, и они периодически задевают друг друга с подъемом и падением их дыхания. Время от времени Микки чувствует, как влага от его спермы на Йене просачивается на его собственную футболку.</p><p> </p><p>Через несколько мгновений, продолжая свои ласковые движения рукой, не зажатой между ними, Йен говорит доверительным тоном:<br/>— Итак, это было действительно что-то.</p><p>Микки выдыхает лучший смех, на какой только у него есть силы, что в основном является просто удивленным хрипом. Йен фыркает в ответ, и они еще немного обнимаются. В конце концов Микки делает глубокий вдох и поворачивает голову, чтобы вытереть свое находящееся в безобразном состоянии лицо о футболку Йена. Он чувствует, как при этом кривится Йен, и широко улыбается.</p><p>Затем он требует, голосом, приглушенный грудью Йена и все еще немного невнятным в придачу:<br/>— Накорми меня.</p><p>Йен громко смеется и целует Микки в макушку.</p><p>— Ты ужасно властный для Саба, — ворчит он с усмешкой в голосе.</p><p>— Накорми меня, мать твою, — повторяет Микки. — <em>Пожалуйста</em>.</p><p>Йен снова смеется и очень нежно хлопает Микки по затылку.</p><p>— А еще ты такой непослушный, — говорит он.</p><p>— И что ты собираешься с этим делать, большая шишка? — огрызается в ответ Микки.</p><p>Йен слегка приподнимает Микки, чтобы видеть его лицо, и смотрит на него с такой нежностью, что Микки, наверное, может получить кайф от всего этого и вне сцены. Он приподнимает край своей майки (с той стороны, которая не покрыта спермой Микки) и вытирает ею остатки слюны с подбородка, щек и шеи Микки.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас ничего, — признается он. Затем вытягивает свою пойманную в ловушку руку из-под них и скользит другой вниз, пока они обе не сжимают ягодицы Микки крепко. — Но, может быть, завтра.</p><p>Микки радостно улыбается, позволяя себе снова опуститься на удобную грудь своего парня, зная, что Йен заставит их обоих встать через минуту, чтобы приготовить Микки что-то поесть и строго наблюдать, пока он обеспечивает Микки водой, практически равной по количеству весу самого Микки.</p><p>Здесь нет никакого «может быть».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Fleshlight — бренд, производящий секс-игрушки в виде искусственного влагалища или анального отверстия.<br/>Фото: https://blog.secretdelivery.pl/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/fleshlight-flight-pilot-masturbator-.jpg</p><p>(2) Destruction Derby — это боевая видеоигра, которая, основываясь на спорте дерби, задаёт игроку гонку и уничтожать автомобили, чтобы набрать очки.</p><p>(3) Такитос — небольшие кукурузные или пшеничные лепёшки с различной начинкой, свёрнутые в трубочки и обжаренные во фритюре.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>